am i?
by 0110alfin
Summary: CHAP 11 UP! Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri - kehadiran Kris dalam kesenjangan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. BL/ ChanBaek BaekYeol KrisBAek (EXO Couple)
1. Chapter 1

ini FF pertamaku. maaf banget kalau misal ceritanya ntar ngebosenin. tapi ini FF PURE MURNI DAN ASLI(?) hasil pemikiranku sendiri. kalau ada bagian-bagian yang mungkin mirip sama yang pernah kalian baca itu gak disengaja okay? and DON'T BE SILENT READER karena setiap review kalian merupakan suatu penghargaan terhadap karya yang saya buat hehe. cekidot!

BOYS LOVE~

GAK SUKA KLIK 'BACK' ~

RATE T++ DULU KALI YA(?)

Happy Reading readers! ^^

.

.

.

.

"baekhyun, cepat sedikit!" astaga suara cempreng ini.

"ya!" aku berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sial dasi ini benar-benar menyebalkan. aku memandangi cermin. Ah pantulan bayanganku mengerikan. Celana hitam kain dengan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran. Tidak ketinggalan dasi yang melingkar kusut di kerah kemejaku sungguh membuat tampilan ku semakin buruk.

"baekhyun apa kau tidur lagi?" chen menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Aku membuka pintunya menatap chen malas.

"bisa tolong aku?"

"kau nampak buruk, baek. Kemari" chen memakaikan dasi ku dengan tenang. Merapikan kerahku dan menggulung lengan kemeja appa sampai batas siku.

"ini cara terbaik mengatasi badanmu yang tenggelam oleh kemeja appa mu hahaha"

"terima kasih. Kajja" aku berjalan mendahului chen. Dia nampak sangat bersemangat. Sepanjang jalan dia sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, dengan kata lain handphone.

Mendekati kampus mahasiswa yang berpakaian sama seperti ku membawa kantong plastik besar tanpa membawa tas. Aku menoleh pada chen. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan handphone.

"hey chen, apa semua mahasiswa baru dilarang membawa tas?"

"kenapa?"

"lihat" aku menunjuk segerombolan orang menenteng kantong plastik besar.

"ah aku tidak tahu. Tapi sunbae di kelasku mengatakan diwajibkan membawa perlengkapan ospek salah satunya kantong plastik besar. Jadi itu gunanya?" Aku juga mendengar sunbae mengatakan itu tapi mengapa aku tidak menangkap kata 'besar' pada kantong plsatik yang disebutkan. Astaga pendengaranku.

Chen mengeluarkan kantong plastik besarnya. Memasukan seluruh tas dan isi tasnya kedalam plastik tadi.

"jangan katakan kau tidak membawa kantong plastik, baek." Chen melotot.

"aku bawa." Tapi tidak besar.

"sukurlah. Cepat gunakan."

"nanti saja kalau sudah sampai gedung. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh."

"terserah kau saja, baek."

Sial. Pasti aku kena hukum sunbae nanti. Saat memasuki area kampus, aku dan chen berpisah. Chen di gedung E dan aku di gedung C kami berbeda fakultas. Aku berputar-putar mencari letak gedung C di kampus yang besar dan terlalu banyak gedung ini dan, ketemu. Aku naik lift kelantai 4 dan salah satu sunbae menunggu didepan pintu lift.

"hey siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai lift?" sunbae ini cantik sekali. Dia namja atau yeoja? Tubuhnya tinggi. Matanya kecil tapi tidak sipit. Rambutnya baby pink sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang putih semakin membuatnya terlihat cute dan pasti kulitnya sangat mulus tapi dari nada ia berbicara sangat judes.

"tidak ada, sunbae"

"kau tahu? Baru hari pertama ospek kau sudah melanggar 3 peraturan sekaligus, anak kecil." Apa dia bilang? Anak kecil? Aku sudah besar! Hanya badan ku saja yang mungil.

"maaf sunbae. Aku menyesal."

"pertama mahasiswa baru dilarang menggunakan lift selama ospek. Kedua kau terlambat. Ketiga kau tidak membawa kantong plastik sebagai pengganti tas selama ospek berlangsung."

Kantong plastik! Aku mengeluarkan plastik dari dalam tas ku.

"aku bawa plastik." Aku menunjukan plastik kecil yang aku bawa padanya. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikanku.

"hey hey yang terlambat! Sini!" sunbae ini berteriak nyaring sekali seperti perempuan. Menghadang mahasiawa baru yang melanggar peraturan. Mungkin dia sie kedisiplinan. Dia kembali padaku.

"apa ini?" dia menunjuk plastik yang aku bawa. Lalu mengangkatnya menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Menyipitkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"palstik tentu saja. Seperti yang diperintahkan."

"kami memerintahkan plastik besar, anak kecil. Karena kau tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan tas selama ospek. Jadi kau ku hukum."

"ya, sunbae." Aku bisa menebak ini.

"kau siapa namamu?"

"byun baekhyun, sunbae"

"cari tau nomor handphone terbaru dari ketua BEM fakultas kita. Ingat yang terbaru. Dan hasilnya serahkan padaku sampai jam istirahat kedua."

Apa-apaan sunbae ini. Hukuman ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan keterlambatan, palstik, dan lift. Aneh.

"ya, sunbae."

"sekarang kau masuk kelas baekhyun. Selanjutnya kau." Aku meninggalkan sunbae aneh itu. dia memiliki mainan baru. Gayanya benar-benar sok senior. Aku melirik kertas yang menempel di pintu kelas. Mencari namaku ada dikelas ini. Aku masuk kelas paling ujung duduk paling belakang dan sendirian. Aku pikir ini adalah awal dari hari sialku.

Aku melirik jam tangan ku. Pukul 11.30 jam istirahat pertama. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memakan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang aku kenal. Duduk paling belakang sendirian membuatku semakin menjadi kaum minoritas. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan ku. Semua orang sibuk dengan teman mereka. Selang dua kursi disebelah kanan ku ada seorang namja tinggi wajahnya seperti orang bodoh sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan handphone ditangan kanan dan roti ditangan kirinya. Melahap dengan potongan yang besar. Mulutnya penuh, bibirnya mengurucut.

"hey, kau yang terlambat tadi kan?" dia menoleh kearahku. Berpindah tempat duduk tepat disampingku.

"ya? Oh ya" jawabku singkat.

"aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Dia meletakan handphonenya lalu mengulurkan tanganya ke arahku.

"baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Aku menjabat tanganya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Aku pikir perbincangan kami tidak akan lama.

"aku tahu. Aku tadi tepat dibelakangmu saat kau dihadang sunbae menyebalkan tadi" dia menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku harap aku tidak salah memilih teman disini, itu saja. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan sehari penuh didalam kelas. Selama istirahat aku memainkan game cyrus di tab ku.

"seperti pum it up." Suara bass berdengung di telinga kananku. Suara Chanyeol.

"ya. Cyrus. Dengan tangan tidak dengan kaki. Dari mana kau tahu Pump? Kau suka memainkannya?" pandanganku tak lepas dari tab.

"ya, aku sering meminkannya setiap akkhir pekan dengan hyung ku. Tapi aku tidak sepandai dia." Dia melirik tab ku sangat ingin tau dan ingin mencoba mungkin. Aku menghentikan permainan, menoleh pada chanyeol.

"benarkah? Aku juga setiap ada kesempatan bermain pump dengan sepupuku, Chen dan Sehun. Sehun sangat pandai diberbagai lagu dan level. Berapa level maksimal mu?"

"tergantung beat lagunya. 8 dan 7 kira-kira kkk. Kau?" raut wajah chanyeol nampak sumringah.

"aku juga. Baru sekitar 4 bulan ini aku mengenal permain ini." Chanyeol ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu tersenyum lebar pada setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah merasa sedih. Kami melewatkan jam istirahat dengan banyak perbincangan tentang pump. Dan oh sial! Hukuman itu. Aku menanyakan pada chanyeol apa hukuman yang dia dapat saat terlambat. Dia bilang luhan sunbae hanya memriksa barang bawaanya. Luhan sunbae adalah sunbae kami yang berjga didepan lift seperti security nyatanya wajah Luhan sunbae seperti Hello Kitty(?). aku menjelasksan semua kejadian didepan lift saat dihukum oleh Luhan sunbae pada Chanyeol. Aku meminta pertolongan Chanyeol untuk menemaniku mencari ketua BEM fakultas kami. Katanya dia punya teman yang adalah sunbae juga.

"hello hyung, apa kau mengenal ketua BEM fakultas kita?"chanyeol berbicara dengan temannya di telepon.

"..."

"oh syukurlah. kami akan kesana bantu kami hyung"

"..."

"ya. Aku bersama seorang teman. Mendapat hukuman. See ya"

"..."

Chanyeol nyengir tidak jelas ke arah ku.

"kajja. Kris hyung ada dikantin."

"Kris?" aku mengernyitkan dahi. Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Menyeretnya dengan cepat.

"ketua BEM itu. Namanya Kris."

Tiba di kantin kami berdiri di sudut. Chanyeol menebarkan pandanganya kesegala arah. Mencari seseorang.

"Suho Hyung!" Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh. Dia berteriak dengan suara bass nya. Tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang seperti idiot. Menggema keseluruh kantin. Suho hyung adalah teman dekat Lay, kakak laki-laki Chanyeol. Pertama kali melihat Suho penampilanya sangat rapi wajahnya kalem dan sangat ramah. Meski dia namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Rambutnya cepak hitam dan di tata rapi namun tetap terlihat trendy. Kata Chanyeol dia adalah anak orang kaya dan sangat berpendidikan ayahnya seorang profesor dan ibunya seorang guru.

"a-yo! Ada apa, yeol? Ada yang perlu aku bantu? Katakan padaku." Suho dan Chanyeol ber hi-five tanpa ada batas antara sunbae dan hoobae.

"kami berdua kena hukuman, hyung. Luhan sunbae menyuruh kami memintakan nomor handphone Kris sunbae yang terbaru dan menyerahkannya pada nya sampai istirahat kedua nanti."

Kami? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku menyikut perut Chanyeol. Dia meringis.

"Luhan berulah lagi." Kali ini namja yang duduk disamping Suho menimpali. Namanya Xiumin ada tanda pengenal menggantung dilehernya. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi pipinya gembil sepertinya Xiumin hyung hobi makan. Kulitnya putih,matanya lucu, alisnya cukup tebal. Model rambutnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Suho hyung namun warna rambut Xiumin hyung terlihat sedikit lebih coklat.

"itu bukan hukuman. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kalian." Astaga. kali ini siapa? Aku tidak melihat tanda pengenal apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya. rambutnya pirang berantakan tapi kenapa bisa keren seperti itu. Ada beberapa tindik melekat di daun telinganya. Alisnya cukup tebal. Bibirnya kissable. Hidung mancungnya, rahangnya yang tegas, astaga itu bisa membius mu kapan saja dan dimana saja. Penampilanya rapi, tapi tidak serapi Suho hyung dia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja biru mudanya dan dilampisi jas almamater. Sepertinya tinggi orang ini melebihi Chanyeol. Terlihat kakinya yang menekuk dibawah meja makan kantin. Jari-jarinya panjang kurus dan putih, kukunya pink seperti perempuan. Orang ini seperti tokoh-tokoh anime yang sering aku lihat.

"siapa nama kalian?" dia melihat kerarah Chanyeol lalu tepat dikedua manik mataku. Oh tidak.

"Byun baekhyun. Aku yang kena hukuman dari Luhan sunbae. Chanyeol hanya menemaniku, sunbae."

"Wu Yi Fan. Kalian cukup memanggilku Kris hyung. Dan kalian kembalilah ke kelas jam pemberian materi akan segera dimulai. Dan Baekhyun, aku akan menyelesaikan hukuman mu dengan Luhan. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Penjelasanya cepat. Pelan namun nadanya sangat tegas. Jadi ini ketua BEM fakultas ku. Jadi ini yang namanya Kris. Nama Kris sangat cocok disandang orang yang mempunyai kesempurnaan seperti dia. Tampan, sexy, tegas, sangat berkharisma, membius, menghentikan denyut nadimu ah kata apalagi yang harus aku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan orang ini. Bahkan aku masih belum yakin bahwa dia adalah manusia. Bukan malaikat.

"Baek, kau pulang sendiri?" aku dan chanyeol keluar gedung bersama-sama.

"tidak. Dengan saudara ku. Dia menunggu ku di gedung E."

"mau aku antar?"

"tidak perlu, Yeol. Terimakasih. Sampai besok."

Chayeol menganggukan kepalanya, meninggalkan ku menghampiri mobil merah menyala yang menunggunya didepan gerbang gedung C.

Berjalan sendirian di tempat yang asing adalah moment yang canggung. Semua orang menetap aneh ke arahku seperti aku ini adalah anak itik yang kehilangan indukanya. Saat melewati lorong antar gedung, samar aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya aku kenal. Dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"berhentilah bersikap aku hanya milikmu." Suara berat ini...

"tapi aku tidak merelakan siapapun menyentuhmu,Kris!" ya Tuhan! Kris sunbae dan...siapa orang itu. Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"aku bukan lagi milikmu,Han." Nada bicaranya dingin. Dan 'Han' siapa itu? Mantan pacar Kris? "dan jangan memanfaatkan anak baru untuk meminta nomor ku. Sudah kukatakan jangan hubungi aku lagi selain ada kepentingan organisasi kampus." Luhan sunbae! 'Han' adalah 'Luhan'. Astaga mereka gay? Aku pikir Kris adalah makhluk yang sempurna. Tampan, pintar, punya kekasih bahkan bisa saja banyak perempuan bisa ia miliki. Tapi tak ada gading yang tak retak. Memikirkan Kris hyung yang seorang gay membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku melamun dibalik dinding tempat persembunyianku handphone ku bergetar, Chen menelpon. Aku lari meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan sunbae menjemput Chen.

Hari ini mebuat sekujur tubuhku pegal. Insiden kantung plastik membuatku mengetahui sebuah fakta terbesar dari 'si sempurna', Kris.

Tok tok tok

"chagia, kau sudah tidur?" suara umma.

"belum. Ada apa ma?"

"ada telepon dari Chen."

"ya. Tunggu." Aku melompat dari tempat tidur. Membuka pintu kamar ku dengan susah payah. Pintu ini sudah rusak dan perlu diganti tapi umma selalu bilang pintu kamarku masih bagus.

"yeoboseo."

"Baekkkkkk!" Chen bodoh. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti ini aku tidak tuli.

"hm?" rasakan pembalasanku.

"maaf aku terlalu bersemangat hehe. Apa kau ada waktu? Aku dan Sehun akan pergi makan malam diluar sekalian kita bermain Pump di pusat perbelanjaan. Eotte?" aku berpikir sebentar.

"ya! Byun baekhyun!."

"aku tidak tuli, cempreng! Ya. Jemput aku naik mobil kalau tidak pakai mobil aku tidak mau. Aku lelah."

"urusan gampang. Ada Sehun." Ini yang aku suka dari mereka.

"aku tunggu. Cepat datang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"baiklah. Kau tidak akan menyesal kkkk"

Aku menutup telepon. Lari ke lantai dua membuka lemari memilih pakaian. T-shirt dengan lengan tanggung serta celana pendek selutut adalah yang terbaik. Merapikan rambut ungu kemerahan ku yang baru aku cat seminggu yang lalu. Ini usulan dari Sehun. Seleranya tidak buruk. Setelah merapikan penampilanku aku menyambar jaket putih hadiah ulang tahun dari nunaku, hyoyeon.

"chagia Chen dan Sehun menunggu." Umma sama saja seperti Chen. Teriakannya memekakan telinga. Aku turun dari lantai dua menjemput asal sepasang sepatu di rak khusus milik ku samping pintu keluar.

"aku makan malam diluar dengan mereka, umma. Mungkin pulang sedikit terlambat." Aku mencium kedua pipi umma.

"hati-hati, ne?"

"ne umma."

Aku Chen dan Sehun sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"mau makan dulu atau main dulu?" chen angkat bicara.

" terserah kalian." Oh tumben sekali adik sepupuku bersuara.

"Sehun, apa kau sakit? Kkk" aku memegang dahi Sehun. Sehun hanya menampis lenganku pelan. "baguslah kalau kau sudah mulai bisa berkomunikasi kkk sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul kami. Carilah banyak teman yang baik."

"ah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu yang banyak. Setelah itu kita membakar kalori dengan pump?" seperti biasa Chen sangat ekspresif.

"Sehun katakan sesuatu..." aku menempel pada lengan Sehun manja. Sehun menatapku datar.

"enak, hyung." Aku dan Chen cekikikan.

"hey, Baek kau tahu sekarang Sehun sudah banyak perkembangan. Dirumah dia sangat cerewet dan prefectionis." Chen mencibir sambil melirikan matanya pada Sehun.

"tidak benar, hyung." Sehun melakukan pembelaan. Ah adikku ini sangat cute kkk

"itu bagus Sehunie..ucapakan lebih banyak kata. Mamama-bababa , ne?" aku menirukan sikap umma saat menimang bayi.

"aku bukan balita,hyung." Sehun melahap sushinya lagi. Kkk Sehun yang ngambek sungguh cute.

Kami selesai dengan makanan dan menuju ke area permainan. Chen mengisi ulang kartu permainan. Aku duduk disamping kanan Sehun tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkan ku. Dia duduk tepat dikananku.

"hey!" dia menepuk bahuku."baekhyun dengan siapa kau kemari? Wah kita berjodoh ya haha" Chanyeol ternyata. Kebetulan sekali.

"hai juga. Aku bersama saudara ku. Ini Sehun kenalkan" aku menyikut lengan Sehun. Dia mengernyit.

"annyeong. Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol muenundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sehun imnida." Sehun membalas.

"dia pemalu, Yeol." Aku mejelaskan pada Chanyeol agar dia tidak salah paham dengan sikap Sehun.

"gwemchana..aku mengerti." Senyum idiot itu lagi.

"dan ada satu lagi sepupuku, Chen. Kau dengan siapa datang kemari?"

"Kim Yejin." Seorang Perempuan? "nah itu dia datang." Chanyeol menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke satu arah. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Benar dia perempuan. apa dia sepupunya yang iya ceritakan itu. Yejin sangat cantik, dia feminin sekali, gaun berwarna peach yang ia kenakan jatuh dengan indah sebatas lututnya. Melambai saat dia berjalan. Rambutnya bergelombang hitam melebihi bahu. Indah.

"chagia, ini baekhyun. Teman satu kelasku dikampus yang aku ceritakan tadi." Oh Kim Yejin adalah yeojachingu Chanyeol. "dan yang tinggi itu saudaranya. Sehun." Kim Yejin membungkukan badannya sopan

"annyeonghaseyo. Kim Yejin imnida." Senyum yejin sangat manis dan nada biacaranya ramah. Aku dan sehun balas membungkuk. Tidak lama Chen datang dan aku mengnalkannya pada Chanyeol dan Yejin.

Aku dan Chanyeol paling sibuk bermain. Kami bermain secara battle score semua pengunjung game center memperhatikan kami. Sedangkan Yejin asik merekam kami, Chen bersorak-sorak mendukung kami berdua. Chen aneh. Sementara Sehun bermain tembak-tembakan di sudut game center yang lebih sepi. Sampai pada babak final Chanyeol dan aku kelelahan kami bermain seadanya. Kekuatan kami sudah terkuras. Bukannya serius malah sibuk menertawai masing-masing yang terengah-engah.

"hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, Baek. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"aku juga, Yeol. Mari berteman baik." Aku hendak menjabat tangannya namun Chanyeol mendahuluiku. Dia memeluku erat. Aku merasa sedikit janggal. Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Yeol aku pamit duluan, ne?" aku berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol yang masih memeluku. Sedetik kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"hati-hati,Baek." Dia menggandeng tangan Yejin. Aku memperhatikan mereka. Serasi. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka lalu menghilang dari hadapan Chayeol.

Hari keempat setelah ospek yang melelahkan. Nanti malam universitas mengadakan malam inagurasi. Akan ada pesta yang melibatkan banyak mahasiswa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keramaian nanti malam. Aku dan Chen sepakat akan datang bersama seperti biasa.

"Baek!" Chanyeol keluar kelas menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. Menarik pundakku menghadapnya. "kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini? Chen?"

"ya. Seperti biasa, Yeol."

"pulanglah bersamaku sekali-kali. Kau boleh mengajak Chen jika kau ingin."

"tidak perlu,Yeol. Rumahku dekat, tidak perlu mengendarai mobil." Dari jauh Chen terlihat berlari kecil menghampiriku dan Chanyeol. tumben, biasanya aku yang menjemputnya di gedung E.

"dia sudah datang. Kami harus segera pulang, Yeol."

"tidak perlu aku antar?" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Aku ingin menjawab 'tidak' tapi Chen datang dengan terengah-engah. Membungkuk. Menumpukan tangannya pada lutut. Keringat sedikit mengalir di pelipis kirinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu berdiri tegak menepuk pundak kiriku.

"Baek, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu kali ini. Baru saja umma telpon dia akan menjemput untuk menemaninya menjenguk tuan Jung lalu berbelanja. Aku benci belanja dengan umma tapi kau tau umma selalu memaksa." Umma Chen selalu membuat acara dadakan dan selalu memaksa orang menuruti kemauannya.

"gwenchana. Pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Chen."

"hati-hati, Baek." Sedetik kemudian Chen berlari menuju gerbang depan menghampiri mobil putih yang aku tahu itu mobil umma Chen. Bibiku. Bibi membuka kaca jendelan mobil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh padaku dengan bahagia lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus.

"masih tidak perlu tumpangan?" suara Chanyeol mengintereupsi.

"tidak , Yeol. Cukup menawarkan tumpangan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, oke? Bye Chanyeol sampai jumpa nanti malam." Aku melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol dan mengambil langkah menjauhi Chanyeol yang memperhatikanku lalu balas memlabaikan tanganya.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam Chen menjemput dengan mobil hitamnya yang mengkilap. Tumben sekali dia mengemudi sendiri. Chen memakirkan mobilnya dihalaman depan rumahku, keluar dari pintu mobil dengan kaos putih dan cardigan biru gelap serta kacamata bening dengan frame kotak hitam. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Dia masuk kedalam rumah dengan santainya. Bertemu dengan ummaku lalu membungkuk memberi salam. Aku datang turun dari lantai dua menemukan mereka sedang berbincang-bincang didapur. Chen selalu mengganggu ibuku yang gemar sekali memasak. Aku melewati mereka berdua mengambil gelas untuk minum.

"hey Baek, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Chen menudingku dengan camilan masakan umma ditanganya. Aku menuangkan air dalam gelas, meneguknya sekali.

"sebentar lagi. Makanlah dulu sepuasmu, Chen" lalu kutinggalkan Chen naik ke lantai dua. Aku membuka lemari. Mengambil kaos merah dan celana jeans panjang hitam yang melekat sesuai lekuk kakiku yang ramping. Menyambar jaket jersey biru tua dengan garis putih dipergelangan tangan serta topi hitam kembar yang aku beli bersama dengan Sehun lalu keluar kamar mengembalikan gelas kosong ke dapur. Dan Chen masih saja melakukan hal yang sama. Mengganggu umma memasak.

Dikampus ramai sekali dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di bagian bazar makanan dan pakaian. Aku dan Chen ingin sekali melewati kerumunan ini untuk menemukan tempat yang lebih sepi dan menikmati serangkaian acara dengan tenang. Panggung acara ada diluar gedung tetapi terlalu banyak kerumunan mahasiswa disana. Kami memutuskan untuk menonton dari dalam gedung dilantai dua. Karena dinding gedung ini dari kaca jadi kami bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan tanpa berdesak desakan.

Sudah hampir satu jam kami berada dalam gedung ini tanpa melakukan apapun selain menonton panggung yang sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri. tiba-tiba aku merasa haus dan meninggalkan Chen sendirian untuk turun ke lantai dasar membeli sesuatu dikantin. Kantin disini lebih besar dari kantin digedung fakultas ku. Aku memilirik lemari pendingin memilih dua minuman untuk aku dan Chen . Membayar semua ini pada paman tua yang duduk disudut lalu segera kembali menemui Chen. Tapi saat aku membalik badan, Chanyeol berdiri menjulang dibelakangku, menghalangi jalanku dengan cengiran bodohnya yang lebar seperti biasa. Entahlah Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari biasanya yang aku lihat, lebih funky. Rambutnya yang biasa dijambul kini turun menutup setengah dahinya. Matanya mengerjap lucu menatapku. Memakai jaket baseball hitam dengan warna putih dikedua lenganya dan Celana pendek selutut dan menggendong tas ransel merah di belakang punggungnya. Dan topi hitam yang ia gunakan sengaja dibalik menuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat seperti anak umur 10 tahun yang menemukan teman baru.

"hai, Baek." Sapanya dengan cengiran yang lebar. Seolah ujung bibirnya menyentuh telinga kanan hingga telinga kirinya.

"oh hai, Yeol."

"sendiri?"

"anniyo. Dengan Chen. Dia menunggu dilantai dua."

Chanyeol mengambil sekaleng soda dan meneguknya dihadapanku.

"lebih baik ikut aku, Baek. Akan aku kenalkan dengan hyung dan teman-temanku." Chanyeol sudah siap menarik lenganku keluar dari gedung ini.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Chen?"

"ajak saja sekalian. Semakin ramai semakin seru." Hah raut wajahnya selalu sesumringah ini.

Aku dan Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua menemui Chen yang sudah ditemani oleh dua orang asing yang tidak aku kenal. Chen memperkenalkan aku dan Chanyeol ke kedua temanya satu fakultas yang ia kenal saat masa ospek kemarin. Satu namja bernama Tao bertubuh tinggi dan lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah matanya seperti panda. Rambutnya di cat kuning keemasa. disamping kiri dan kanannya dipangkas hampir habis. Sedangkan diatas kepalanya sedikit panjang. Mengenakan hoodie hijau gelap dan celana panjang biru tua membuat kakinya terlihat semakin jenjang. Satu namja lagi bernama Kyungsoo. Chen selalu memanggilnya D.O matanya bulat, lebar dan jernih seperti bayi. Rambutnya hitam kulitnya putih tapi tidak seputih kulitku. Dengan t-shirt biru tua dan celana panjang hitam melekat dikakinya. Sangat imut.

Chanyeol mengajak kami berempat keluar dari gedung untuk berkumpul dengan hyung dan teman-temannya. Ak udan Chanyeol berjalan didepan sedangkan Chen, Tao, dan D.O dibelakang kami. Chanyeol merangkul pundakku. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak kananku. Entahlah aku merasa ini tidak seperti Chen atau Sehun yang melakukannya. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Pikiran ku kemana-mana. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearahku seperti saat kami bertemudi game center beberapa hari lalu. Apa dia selalu seperti ini pada teman-temannya baik namja ataupun yeoja?

"ah itu mereka. Hey!" chanyeol berteriak tepat ditelinga kiriku. Melambaikan tanganya kepada sekumpulan namja. Kami mendekat kesalah satu gazebo paling ujung dan paling besar. Mungkin ini gazebo khusus Suho hyung dan teman-temannya mengingat dia adalah anak oarang kaya. aku melihat beberapa wajah yang tidak asing lagi. Suho hyung, Xiumin Hyung, dan dia..Kris Hyung astaga bahkan ditempat gelap seperti ini Kris begitu bersinar. T-shirt putih dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya yang tidak dikancingkan benar-benar membuatnya terlihat lebih menonjol diantara namja-namja di gazebo ini. Rambut pirangnya di biarkan tertiup angin dan terlihat berantakan. Kaki kirinya ditumpukan di atas lutut kanannya. Yaampun kakinya benar-benar panjang. Dia hanya bersandar dan lebih memilih diam sambil menutup telinganya dengan sepasang earphone. Tidak seperti keempat temannya yang sibuk bergurau.

Chanyeol mengenalkan kami pada Lay Hyung, kakak kandungnya. Lay hyung tidak lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol rambutnya orange keemasan kulitnya putih wajahnya sangat manis dengan dimple dikedua pipinya. Lay hyung sangat dekat dengan Suho Hyung. Terlihat dia gemar sekali menempel dilengan Suho sambil bercanda dengan temannya yang lain. Dan satu lagi namja yang belum aku kenal. Chanyeol bilang namanya Kai. Tingginya mungkin sejengkal lebih pendek daripada Kris. Kulitnya tan tidak seperti kulit orang korea biasanya. Rambutnya hitam dan wajanya sangat manly dia terlihat menyeringai kearah D.O dan itu sedikit err mengerikan menurutku. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranya saat menyeringai pada D.O.

Chen sejak pertama kali datang sudah langsung akrab dengan Xiumin hyung. Mereka begitu bersemangat membicaran sesuatu sesekali tertawa. D.O duduk di sebelah kanan Chen dia hanya diam karena Chen sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya melainkan sibuk dengan Xiumin hyung. Kai datang dan langsung mengambil tempat kosong di samping D.O. Kai tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat mencoba berbincang dengan namja bermata bukat ini. Entahlah apa Kai merencanakan sesuatu pada D.O. Sementara Tao, dia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kris hyung. Entah benar atau tidak aku melihat pipi Tao bersemu merah saat memandang Kris hyung. Dia seperti remaja putri yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Oh! Apakah Tao menyukai Kris hyung pada pandangan pertama? Tao...gay? Ya Tuhan aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu sebelum ada bukti bahwa Tao benar-benra menyukai Kris hyung.

"annyeong,Byun Baekhyun" suara Kris Hyung menginterupsi lamunanku.

"oh annyeong, Kris hyung."

"kita bertemu lagi."

"ya. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Sulit sekali untuk berbincang seperti biasa dengan Kris hyung. Lidahku kelu. Aku takut salah bicara.

"santai saja. Anggap kita sudah kenal lama. Dengan siapa kau kemari?" sejak tadi Kris tidak memperhatikan aku datang? Maksutku kami?

"bersama empat orang teman lainnya termasuk Chanyeol."

"oh. Dimana dia sekarang?" benar. Dari awal aku datang Chanyeol menyuruhku duduk bersebrangan dengan Kris lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"ah iya. Aku juga baru sadar Chanyeol menghilang."

Seseorang menyentuh tengkukku dari belakang. Aku menegang, menggeliat pelan. Aku sangat sensitif di bagian itu. Aku berbalik.

"Chanyeol."

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini aku belikan eskrim strawberry untukmu, Baek." Chanyeol menyerahkan cup eskrim didepan mukaku. Aku tersenyum senang. menerimanya dengan baik. Rasa strawberry! Kesukaanku.

"gomawo, Yeol. Eskrim favoritku."Dia merebut eskrimnya. Membukakan tutupnya untukku. Lalu memberikanya lagi padaku.

"ini." Senyumnya ini. Untuk ketiga kalinyaaku lihat.

"mana eskrim untukku dan D.O hyung?" aku menoleh pada Kai. Sejak kapan Kai dan D.O duduk dengan jarak sedekat itu? Kai meletakkan lengan kirinya di sandaran kursi belakang pundak D.O. telapak tangannya dengan luwes menyentuh pundak kiri D.O. Oh Ya Tuhan! apa ini...perkumpulan laki-laki tampan dengan penyimpangan seksual?

"wow Kai..kau sudah menemukan pengganti Taemin, eoh?" Lay hyung menggoda Kai dengan tangan yang masih melingkar erat dilengan kiri Suho hyung. Aku heran mengapa Suho hyung tidak keberatan dengan sikap Lay hyung yang berlebihan untuk dikatakan sebagai teman dekat. Dan Taemin, siapa Taemin? Manatan pacar Kai? Namja? Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol meminta penjelasan atas semua yang aku lihat dan aku dengar daritadi. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Aku berdiri. Chanyeol refleks menghalangi jalanku dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Menyeretku keluar dari kerumunan namja-namja yang mebuatku bingung.

kami berada di dalam satu mobil. Mobil Chanyeol. Hanya aku dan dia. Dia menyentuh layar datarnya tepat di samping kemudi. menghidupkan mp3 player. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ia buat.

"kau akan mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat." Tentang apa?

"tentang?"

"mereka."

"teman-temanmu maksutmu?"

"ya. Dan Lay hyung juga." Wajahnya serius sekali "mereka menyukai sesama jenis."

Gotcha!

"Suho hyung dan Xiumin Hyung juga?" aku mengharapkan jawaban tidak.

"ya. Semuanya."

Ya Tuhan. Jadi hanya Chanyeol yang normal? Maksutku tidak penyuka sesama jenis? Oh tentu saja saja karena dia punya Kim Yejin yang cantik dan sangat bahagia.

"dan Taemin yang kau dengar tadi adalah mantan bottom Kai." Bottom?

"apakah bottom adalah sebuah istilah?"

"ya. Partner bermain Kai." Bermain...astaga! bottom adalah bawah. Dan bermain adalah..aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya.

Tenggorokan ku mengering. Bola mataku rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Pikiranku bergerumuh. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai hal ini. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk aku mengetahui hal ini.

"Baek, apa tadi kau hanya bertanya Suho dan Xiumin hyung?"

"ya. Aku sudah tau tentang Kris. Aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya saat itu dengan Luhan sunbae di lorong kampus. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka saat jam ospek sudah berakhir." Aku menunduk. Malu menceritakan hal seperti ini.

"dan kau tahu, Baek?" Chanyeol mengambil jeda "aku menyukaimu."

TBC OR DEL ?

REVIEW NYA BOLEH? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

hallo assalamualaikum hehe

saya kembali lagi dengan am i? chapter kedua. saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada reviewers followers dan favoriters(?) pada FF saya yang abal dan ecek-ecek ini. untuk Chapter ini akan lebih pendek dari yang pertama. dan saya mohon sekali lagi DON'T BE SILENT READERS okay? karena review yang kalian berikan merupakan suatu penghargaan bagi karya yang telah saya buat dan membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk meng-update chapter chapter berikutnya.

chapter 2 ^ focus on Baekyeol

WARNING BOYS LOVE!

DISLIKE? KLICK 'BACK' BUTTON

LIKE? HAPPY READING(?)

.

.

.

.

Seluruh panca inderaku seakan tidak berfungsi. Bahkan kelopak mataku sulit berkedip barang sekali. Dari ujung mataku, aku menangkap sedikit tetesan air hujan mengalir tanpa suara di kaca jendela mobil Chanyeol. bibirku bergerak sedikit, terlalu sulit mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan. Apa aku harus senang ada seseorang yang menyukaiku? Atau sedih mengetahui bahwa seorang laki-laki lah yang menyukaiku? Atau justru jijik pada Chanyeol yang baru saja beberapa hari menjadi temanku?

Ingin rasanya aku membuka pintu mobil ini dan keluar berlari meninggalkan chanyeol. tapi kaki ku seperti lumpuh, Chanyeol menatapku, tepat di manik mataku. Kedua alisnya terangkat seakan berharap aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol membuka suara

"Yeol, kau..."

"ya, Baek." Chanyeol memotong kalimatku. "aku sama seperti kakakku, juga teman-temanku yang lain. Kami penyuka sesama jenis. Dan aku menyukaimu sejak kita datang terlambat di hari ospek pertama. Aku mengamatimu. Bahkan aku mengikutimu, memastikan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat saat kau menolak ajakanku untuk pulang bersama tadi siang. Baek, aku rasa aku sudah tidak perlu menyembunyikan pribadiku yang sesungguhnya dibelakang kedua orang tuaku. Karena aku sudah menemukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku tidak menuntut balasan atas perasaanku darimu sekarang" Chayeol begitu lancar mengatakan kata demi kata. Sedangkan aku mencoba mencerna ucapannya dengan teliti. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Kau bisa bayangkan seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal menyatakan perasaan cintanya padamu dan dia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "Jika kau perlu waktu untuk menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, aku akan menunggunya."

Selama yang aku mau? Bagaimana jika aku adalah laki-laki normal dan bukan seorang gay seperti Chanyeol dan teman-temannya? Apa dia akan setia menunggu untuk selalu mencintaiku?

"Kim Yejin.."

"ah..ya. Kim Yejin. Dia temanku sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA. Dia bahkan mengetahui hal ini sejak awal. Aku tidak ingin berbohong padanya. Karena kami berteman sudah lama. Dia bilang dia menyayangiku dan berusaha membuatku mencintainya. Tapi sampai enam bulan kami berhubungan aku belum merasakan apapun ketika bersama dengan Yejin."

"bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"orang tuaku mengetahui hubungan Lay hyung dengan Suho hyung. Umma dan appa sebenarnya merasa sedih mengetahui kakakku adalah seorang gay. Umma menaruh harapan besar padaku untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Suatu saat Yejin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya. Itu semata hanya untuk kedua orang tuaku. Aku pikir dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Yejin dapat merubahku menjadi normal, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan mu perasaanku tidak dapat menolak lagi. Aku adalah gay. Dan aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Sialan!

Otakku berseluncur memenuhi rongga mulutku. Aku menunduk. meremas kedua lututku, lemas. Diluar sangat dingin ditambah dengan rintik hujan yang sedari tadi menemani kami berdua didalam mobil.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka sejauh ini kau begitu memperhatikan ku. Dan terima kasih atas kebaikkan yang selama ini kau tawarkan tapi maaf, aku normal Chanyeol. Aku bukan sepertimu atau kakakmu atau teman-temanmu. Suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah, Yeol. Dengan pasangan kita masing-masing tentu saja. Dan tidak selamanya hubungan seperti yang kakakmu lakukan akan abadi. Maksutku ini masih sangat tabu untukku. Aku tidak terbiasa bahkan aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk melakukan hubungan seperti ini."

Chanyeol menunduk, seolah tahu dan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di pundak kirinya, meremasnya pelan.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan benar-benar mencintai Yejin. Lalu hidup dengan bahagia bersamanya. Yejin terlihat seperti perempuan yang baik" Chanyeol mendangak.

"ya. Dia memang baik, sangat baik. tapi jika kau membutuhkanku untuk keperluan apapun, hubungi aku, Baek."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Menepuk pundaknya dua kali lalu berbalik ingin membuka pintu mobil. Ingin rasanya kakiku menginjak tanah dan menghirup udara diluar. Didalam mobil berdua dengan Chanyeol membuatku dadaku sesak. Belum sempat jari ku menyentuh knop pintu suara Chayeol mengagetkanku.

"tunggu. Biar aku yang membukakan untukmu." Mulutku terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. dengan gerakan cepat Chayeol keluar dari mobil dan memakai topinya dengan benar untuk menghalangi tetesan air hujan menyentuh wajahnya. Aku mengamatinya, dia berlari kecil berputar didepan mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil untukku dengan senyumnya yang bodoh seperti biasa.

Kami kembali ke gazebo. Dan sialnya kami seperti orang bodoh dengan menyaksikkan adegan Kai dan D.O yang bergitu errr tidak senonoh untuk dipublikasikan. Bisakah kau bayangkan Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan D.O menekan tengkuknya lalu menciumnya dengan kasar tepat di bibir D.O dan dengan polosnya D.O menerima perlakuan Kai dengan wajah yang bersemu merah serta tangan kiri yang melingkar luwes dileher Kai sesekali meremas-remas rambut Kai hingga berantakan. Dan anehnya semua orang yang berada di tempat ini tidak ada yang memperingatkan. Aku menundukkan kepala sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di gazebo ini bersama Chanyeol. Oh Ya Tuhan aku mohon jangan hukum aku yang tidak sengaja melihat sepasang laki-laki bercumbu dengan asyiknya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Lay hyung. Dia masih saja setia memeluk lengan Suho hyung dengan manja. Suho benar-benar terlihat seperti suami yang sangat menyayangi istrinya. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan tidak jarang Suho menyentuh gemas lesung pipi Lay gemas saat Lay tersenyum disela pembicaraan mereka. Melihat mereka aku teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol tentang orang tua mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, cinta memang buta.

Hingga pukul 23.00 aku, Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin asyik membicarakan tentang kesukaan masing-masing. Sementara di sebrang kami aku melihat Kris dan Tao sedang berbincang santai satu sama lain, tapi tunggu sebentar, Tao selalu saja menundukkan kepalanya bahkan saat menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Kris utarakan. Apa Tao takut dengan perawakan Kris yang tinggi besar dan terlihat Badboy seperti itu? Entahlah biarkan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kai dan D.O sudah pergi ntah kemana mereka sekarang. Di persewaan kamar mungkin? Aku terkikik sendiri memikirkan hal seperti ini yang seharusnya aku tidak memikirkannya.

24 nov 2013

dua bulan berselang setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kami memutuskan untuk berteman akrab. Dia selalu menempel dimanapun aku berada. Di kelas dia selalu duduk disebelahku atau dibelakangku. Di kantin dia selalu menggandengku kemana-mana. Sebenarnya aku merasa risi dengan tatapan aneh dari banyak orang tapi Chanyeol seperti hidup didunia tanpa ada orang lain selain diriku. Setiap pulang kuliah dia selalu menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang bersama, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku pulang bersama Chen. Dan dia tidak keberatan.

"Baek, apa hari ini kau ada kelas lagi?"

"tidak. Ini matakuliah terakhirku hari ini. Kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang denganmu. Aku mohon sekali saja terima tawaranku. Bukankah kita teman?" yaampun dia seperti anak kecil yang merengek memohon pada ibunya untuk dibelikan mainan baru.

"bagaimana jika nanti sore? Aku ada tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan untuk esok hari."

"sore? Hm baiklah. Aku jemput dirumahmu jam empat. Okay?" Raut wajahnya berubah dengan cepat. Sumringah seperti biasanya.

"kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"kau lupa bahwa aku seorang penguntit?" ah benar. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. "jadi sampai jumpa sore nanti, Baekki."

Chanyeol mengacak rabutku pelan lalu berbalik meningalkanku menuju tempat mobil merahnya terparkir. Dan apa dia bilang? Baekki? Panggilan macam apa itu? Bahkan ibuku jarang sekali memakai panggilan baekki padaku. Lalu kenapa jantungku memanas saat Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalaku? Apa aku mulai tidak normal? Oh astaga aku harus segera memeriksakan diri kedokter psikiater.

Pukul 14.50. Baru saja aku mematikan laptop dan meregangkan otot-otot punggunggku yang kaku. Membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku catatan ku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang payah ini, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah penat mengetik laporan praktikum yang kurasa membuat banyak kerutan didahiku.

Aku turun kelantai dasar. Seperti biasa ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam. aku berjalan pelan dibelakang ibu yang terlalu fokus membaca resep di buku yang ia pinjam dari nyonya Choi, tetangga kami. Sampai akhirnya ia terkejut dengan suara botol kaca yang saling menumbuk karena pintu lemari pendingin yang aku buka.

"hai, bu. Seperti biasa?" aku menggapai gelas diatas lemari pendingin dan mengisinya dengan air putih. ibu berbalik kearahku.

"ya, sayang. Aku selalu tidak pernah memahami jenis masakan berkuah santan. Aku selalu belajar tetapi tidak pernah berhasil." Ibu mengangkat buku resepnya dan mengayun-ayunkan nya saat ia menjelaskan. Ekspresinya sedih seakan sampai seratus tahun mendatang pun ia tidak akan biasa berhasil membuat masakan yang ia idamkan.

"kenapa tidak beli saja, bu?" aku meneguk air dalam gelas.

"masakan bersantan kesukaan appamu, sayang. Aku harus bisa memasaknya sendiri dan aku ingin masakan favorit appamu yang ibu buat dipuji." Umma benar-benar seperti remaja sekolah menengah yang memasakkan bekal untuk kekasih barunya.

"oh ya, bu. Malam ini aku tidak makan dirumah. Seorang teman mengajakku pergi sore ini."

"seorang teman? Apa kalian berkencan?"

"tidak, bu. Namanya Chanyeol. kami teman satu kelas dikampus."

"oh laki-laki rupanya. Baiklah, makan yang banyak tinggikan sedikit badanmu seperti appamu. Dia tampan tinggi dan sangat pintar. Pintar di segala bidang. Akademis, musik, olahraga ambhfjkvagwyiklahgiar..." ibu mulai lagi.

"ya ya ya, bu. Cukup. Aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali. Aku mandi dulu." Aku meninggalkan ibu naik kelantai dua, dia merengut. Kkk ibuku yang lucu.

"Baekhyun sayang, tolong bukakan pintu. Dilluar ada suara mobil parkir. Mungkin temanmu." Suara ibu selalu memekakan telinga, bahkan aku yang sedang sibuk membelitkan handuk dikamar mandi mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas meja belajarku. Masih jam setengah empat. Apa benar Chanyeol sudah datang? Aku keluar kamar hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar ringan menggantung dipinggulku. Bahkan rambutku masih basah kuyup karena air yang belum sempat aku keringkan.

Buru-buru aku mengecek halaman depan rumah. Mengintip dari jendela sebelah pintu utama. Dan benar Chanyeol sudah datang. Setengah jam lebih awal dari perjanjian. Dia menangkap bayanganku dari balik jendela lalu melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan gembira. Aku tersenyum dalam sepersekian detik lalu jantungku seperti berhenti, mengingat aku hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku berbalik, lari kelantai dua secepat yang aku bisa.

"Bu! Tolong bukakan pintunya sesibuk apapun dirimu. Aku mohon. Aku telanjang!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin agar ibu bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang. Baiklah cepat kenakan pakaian mu." Aku membuka lemari menarik keluar kaos putih dari tumpukan pakaian disebelah kanan. Memakainya dengan buru-buru lalu melepas handukku dan membuangnya asal. Aku mencari celana jeans terbaikku yang biasa menggantung di balik pintu kamar, memakainya dengan cepat lalu bercermin menata rambut ku yang masih basah.

"Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus datang secepat ini. Jika dia datang jam empat tepat, pasti penampilanku bisa lebih baik dari ini." aku menggerutu merutuki Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya membuat orang merasa tergesa-gesa.

"Baekhyun sayaang. Temanmu menunggu. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu terlalu lama." Ya ampun, bu biasakah tidak berteriak? Dan bukan aku yang terlalu lama, tapi Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat.

"sebentar." Aku mengambil topi putih yang ada dirak sebelah pintu kamarku. Karena rambutku masih basah jadi aku mengibas-kibaskannya ke rambutku agar cepat kering. Aku tidak tahu apa ini berpengaruh, tapi ya siapa tahu bekerja dengan baik.

Sampai di ruang tamu aku menemukan ibuku dan Chanyeol berbincang dengan antusiasnya. Aku mengernyit melihat ibu, ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat diartikan. Lebih dari kata sumringah seperti yang sering aku gambarkan padamu saat melihat Chanyeol.

"bu." Aku menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"oh Baekhyunku sayang." Ibu, ada apa denganmu. "temanmu ini sangat mirip dengan appamu saat masih muda. Tinggi, tampan dan cute menjadi satu dan dia bilang, dia pandai bermain gitar dan drum. Oh betapa aku merindukan masa-masa mudaku, Baekhyunie."

Ibu sepertinya kehilangan kesadaran. Dia nampak sangat senang melihat Chanyeol yang disebut-sebut mirip dengan appa masa dulu.

"dan aku juga bisa bermain basket lho, bi." Tuhanku, betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui betapa berlebihannya sikap ibuku.

"oh ya? Wah pasti banyak wanita yang memuja mu. Kau semakin mirip dengan appa Baekhyun." Ibu mengusap pipi kiri Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol adalah anak kandungnya yang selama ini hilang entah kemana. "benar begitu kan, Baekhyunie?"

Apa? Mana kutahu appa di masa muda seperti apa.

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah ibu lanjutkan memasakmu. Aku pergi dulu bersama Chanyeol. aku pulang pukul 10. Jangan kunci dulu pintunya" aku memeluk ibu.

"kami pamit pergi dulu, bi. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan hati-hati." Chanyeol meringis lebar pada ibuku. Dan ibuku sangat menyukainya. Ya ampun.

"hati-hati kalian. Baekhyun makan yang banyak, ya sayang"

Rasanya sangat lega memisahkan ibu dengan Chanyeol. mereka terlalu berisik untuk dipertemukan kembali. Kini aku dan Chayeol berada dalam satu mobil yang sama saat malam inagurasi. Memori saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan rahasia pribadinya padaku dan menyatakan perasaannya kembali terlintas di pikiranku.

"Baek, kau terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya."

"ya? Oh. Terimakasih, Yeol." Tidak sadar aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol. darahku mengalir di keduapipi ku. Merasakan sedikit panas disana.

"kau bisa membuka jendela agar angin masuk dan rambutmu cepat kering jika kau mau."

"tidak perlu. Tanpa pengeringpun rambutku juga akan kering dengan sendirinya, Yeol. Oh ya yeol kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" aku melirik Chanyeol. dia sedang fokus menyetir. sempat bebrapa detik aku mengakui bahwa Chanyeol juuga tidak kalah tampan dari Kris hyung meski kadang dia terlihat sangat konyol. Dengan kacamata hitam dann hem kotak-kotak biru yang dilapisi degan sweater putih membuat ia nampak berbeda dari gayanya yang funky seperti biasa. Kerahnya dikeluarkan dari sweater yang ia pakai. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun tidak dijambul seperti saat dikampus. Dan ada yang berbeda dari rambutnya, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi sedikit coklat ke-orange-an.

"Bagaimana warna rambut baruku? Kau menyukainya? Aku sengaja merubah warnanya untuk acara kita sore ini. kkk" Chayeol ini benar-benar.

"ya. Terlihat menyala di mataku, Yeol."

"oh itu kabar baik untuku, Baekki. Terimakasih."

"sama-sama. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana kita akan pergi sore ini."

"aku sudah menjawabnya, Baekki. Kau tidak memperhatikanku." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah.

"oh maafkan aku. Warna rambutmu menyita perhatianku." Dia tertawa dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya diatas kepalaku lalu mengusapnya pelan. Aku merasa seperti anak lima tahun.

Kami sekarang sedang makan di retoran China milik paman Chanyeol. dia sangat antusias memilihkan banyak menu untukku dengan alasan ibukku yang menyuruh agar aku bisa tumbuh tinggi sama seperti appa.

Tidak lama setelah kami selesai makan handphone milik Chanyeol berdering. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ujung mataku. Ada foto perempuan terpampang di layar handphonenya yang lebar.

"ya hallo."

"..."

"aku sedang makan diluar bersama Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"..."

"tidak bisa. Maaf, Yejin."

Yejin menelpon? Aku milirik kerah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol juga melihat kearahku. Tepat di kedua manik mataku. Aku menunduk seolah tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka. Aku mencoba memeriksa Chanyeol lagi apa dia masih memperhatikan ku. Tapi sial, dia masih saja mengamati setiap gerakan yang aku buat. Mencoba memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja mungkin.

"..."

"aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"..."

"Yejin-ah, aku rasa kita sudahi saja hubungan kita."

.

.

.

O_O bagaimana readers? FF ini hina sekali bukan? huhu bikinnya dadakan karena saya merasa untuk chap ke tiga bakal update sedikit lebih lama karena tugas saya semakin banyak.

Chanyeol : "Curhat lu, Thor?"

author : "Maslah buatlu, Yeol? owe gorok nih Baekhyun lo(?)"

Chanyeol : "jangan thor ntar owe mahoan sama siapa(?)"

makannya saya update dulu yang kedua agar readers sekalian tidak kecewa menanti-nanti kelanjutan FF saya /bagi yang menanti/

so TBC or STOP? tergantung reviewers menanggapinya kkk

by the way~

**BIG THANKS TO :**

** cydestiny46 BaekYeoleuuu Ryu ryungie is0live89 aiiu d'freaky baekggu dewilololala ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

hallo assalamualaikum reader hehe

saya kembali dengan 'am I?' chap 3! yang udah nunggu mana suaranyaaa~ *sepi/?* tidak lupa saya selalu mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada reviewers ya ^^ untuk Chap ini ada sedikit adegan anunya(?) jadi untuk yang merasa polos saya menganjurkan untuk mengikuti tanda peringatan berupa [!] jika ada tanda itu berarti ada anu(?) saya gamau yang polos jadi ternoda gara-gara saya. cukup saya yang hina okay? kkk DON'T BE SILENT READER YA~ DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA SELALU BIAR CEPET UPDATE :D

WARNING BOYS LOVE!

DISLIKE? KLICK 'BACK' BUTTON

LIKE? HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

Aku tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk. Mencoba menahannya agar tidak mengganggu pembebicaraan Chanyeol dan Yejin di telepon. Chanyeol berpindah tempat duduk disamping kiriku memberikan minumnya dan menepuk pelan punggungku.

"kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" nadanya khawatir sementara telpon genggamnya masih setia menempel di telinga kirinya.

"tidak apa-apa, Yeol." Aku meneguk sedikit air, Chanyeol kembali pada pembicaraannya di telepon.

"ya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tugas, mungkin setelah itu."

"..."

"ya. Mungkin hingga akhir semester ini."

"..."

Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. tenggorokanku sudah terasa lega. aku mendengar bunyi telepon ditutup, menoleh ke kiri.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Yeol?"

"tentu saja."

"Yejin pasti sangat sedih kehilangan orang yang dia cintai."

"itu akan lebih baik daripada terus menerus mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

Kami saling diam cukup lama. Chanyeol sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sementara aku hanya mencecer makananku yang tidak habis, Chanyeol memesan terlalu banyak. Meski makan direstoran ini tidak perlu membayar tetap saja tidak boleh memubazirkan makanan.

"jangan dimainkan jika kau sudah selesai memakannya. Itu seperti anak-anak, Baek."

Aku berhenti melakukan 'mari-bermain-makanan-sisa'. Berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, mengerucutkan bibir. Pura-pura marah.

"kemana lagi agenda kita setelah ini?"

"baru saja Lay hyung mengirimkan pesan, ia mengajakku melihat pertunjukan Suho hyung di sebuah kafe. Kau mau ikut?"

"Suho hyung? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"bernyanyi"

"wah aku ingin melihatnya, Yeol."

"kalau begitu ayo!"

* * *

Mobil berhenti, Chanyeol mematikan mesinnya. Aku melihat bangunan yang minimalis tapi tetap berkesan mewah dengan cat tembok berwarna coklat yang mendominasi. Aku lirik papan bundar di atas pintu masuknya. Koffenesia. Nama kafe ini. dari hasil pengamtanku, ini seperti tempat berkumpul sambil minum kopi untuk anak muda. Sepert biasa Chanyeol selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku merasa seperti putri kerajaan dengan prajurit yang siap siaga disaat aku membutuhkan. Jadi dengan kata lain Chanyeol adalah pengawal kerajaan?okay, Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan.

"ayo masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lain." Chanyeol menggenggam tanggan kanan ku, sedikit meremasnya. Tenaganya terlalu kuat.

Kami masuk kedalam melewati pintu utama. Pencahayaan di tempat ini tidak terlalu terang tapi cukup romantis untuk tempat kencan berdua.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke seseorang. Kami menghampiri meja 9 tepat disamping panggung yang masih kosong. Aku mengamati tiga orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Lay hyung. Mereka sudah tidak asing lagi di , Kai dan Kris. Kalian masih mengingatnya bukan? Tentu saja jawabanya 'Ya'. Suho dengan dompetnya yang tebal, Kai si dewa menyeringai dan dia, 'si sempurna' Kris.

Lagi-lagi penampilan Kris selalu mencolok dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Sebenarnya gaya berpakaiannya sama seperti Suho, rapi dan terlihat bermerek. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkannya ketika Kris hanya menggunakan t-shirt bercorak army di bagian depan serta punggungnya namun berwana hitam dibagian lengan dan lingkar lehernya. Jeans hitam panjang, sepatu sneakers coklat dan kacamata hitam yang menggantung dibatang hidungnya yang mancung . sederhana bukan? tapi kenapa setiap bertemu selalu bisa menyita perhatianku? mungkin jawabannya pesona yang dimilikinya, kharisma. Itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari dalam dirinya. Jika aku perempuan aku pasti akan tergila-gila padanya.

"bertemu lagi, Baekhyun." Sapa Kris dingin seperti biasa.

"ya. Jangan bosan-bosan hyung kkk" kami saling melempar senyum. Meski yang aku lihat adalah sebuah seringaian dari salah satu ujung bibirnya yang terangkat.

"permisi semuanya, aku akan menjemput baby soo ku di depan." Kai berjalan memisahkan jarak antara aku dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya ke Kai, geram dengan kelakuan Kai yang selalu seenaknya.

"kapan anak itu berubah. Selalu pervert dan tidak tau sopan pada yang lebih tua."

"jadi kau merasa sudah menjadi seorang paman, Yeol?" Suho menaikkan alisnya. Kami tertawa namun tidak dengan Kris.

* * *

Handphone Suho berdering diatas meja, tepat di sebelah siku ku. Aku meliriknya, Jung Joon Young tertera di layar handphonenya yang lebar. Aku menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

"hyung, handphone mu."

"oh?" Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Lay seperti biasa, kini meraih handphonennya. Menempelkan layarnya ke telinga kirinya. "dimana kau? Pertunjukan segera dimulai."

"..."

"astaga. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak perlu memikirkan kami. Kami akan menjengukmu selesai pertunjukan."

"..."

"tidak apa. Utamakan kesehatanmu. Sampai nanti."

aku seperti baru mendengar kabar buruk dari seseorang yang menelpon Suho.

"teman-teman. Joon young kecelakaan mobil dengan adiknya saat menuju kemari."

Aku menoleh ke Chanyeol, berbisik di telinganya pelan.

"joon young siapa?"

"gitaris The Poison. Band Suho hyung."

"tanpa gitaris apa jadinya?"

"ntah lah."

"Chanyeol, kau gantikan Joon Young sementara okay? Joon young cidera tulang selangka."

Aku dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Suho hyung serempak.

"aku? Permainanku tidak sebagus Joon young hyung." Chanyeol berkilah.

"setidaknya permainan mu tidak buruk, Yeol." Lay mengambil alih pembicaraan. " Aku pernah mendengar permainannya di kamar." Lay mencoba meyakinkan Suho, kekasihnya dan anggota yang lain.

"teman-teman ada kabar buruk!" Kai berlari, berteriak dari pintu masuk dengan seseorang yang terengah-engah dibelakangnya. Mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Kai.

"hosh hosh Joon Young hyung hosh kecelakaan." Berita lama bocah pervert, batinku. Kai membuka mulutnya lebar, mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. "dia mengirimkan pesan padaku. Bagaimana nasib The Poison tanpa gitaris?"

Hening.

"kami sudah memecahkan masalahnya, bodoh." Kris menancapkan pandangannya yang tajam ke arah Kai tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"oh, kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" raut wajah Kai nampak bodoh,. Menyerupai Chanyeol. tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak terkalahkan.

"duduk dan diam, bocah hitam." Kris menekan pundak kiri Kai hingga Kai teduduk tepat disebelah Kris.

"Hey! Aku tidak hitam!"

"baiklah, kau hanya gelap." Aku menahan tawa. Kris benar-benar membuat Kai bungkam.

"oh babysoo ku jangan berdiri saja. Sini sayang, duduk dipangkuanku." Kai menarik lengan D.O agar duduk diatas pahanya dan sedikit mengelus paha D.O pelan. D.O memerah.

* * *

Sial ! si dewa menyeringai mulai lagi. aku merasa kecil diantara laki-laki penyuka sesama jenis ini. tunggu, aku memang kecil. Dalam arti sebebnarnya.

Aku tahu Chanyeol bisa bermain musik saat ia berbicang dengan ibuku tadi sore. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengarnya langsung. Dia nampak malu disana, demam panggung mungkin. Dia bilang ini kali pertama dia bermain musik didepan banyak orang, diperhatikan dan didengarkan mungkin beberapa orang juga menilai.

Chanyeol memeriksa gitarnya, mencocokan nadanya lalu menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum, mencoba memberinya semangat dan itu bekerja dengan baik.

"hei Chanyeol hyung. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. ini kalipertama mu, 'kan? Pasti sangat gugup haha" Kai berteriak dari tempat kami duduk. menggoda Chanyeol. Mencoba membuatnya semakin gugup.

"kemari kau! Diam dan duduklah dibalik drum mu. Hitam!"

"kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku? Kau minta ditemani karena kau gugup diatas panggung eoh?" kai menjulurkan lidahnya. Berjalan naik keatas panggung lalu duduk di balik drum yang letaknya dibelakang.

"bagaimana bisa kau nampak lebih gelap disana, Kai. Haha"

"sialan kau, chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol pernah bilang bahwa Kai adalah satu-satunya teman yang tidak pernah marah bila warna kulitnya selalu dijadikan bahan olokan. Dia selalu senang jika bisa membuat orang lain tertawa meski harus dia yang menjadi bahan candaan untuk orang lain.

"Kau saudara sepupu Chen 'kan?" suara seseorang berdengung ditelinga kananku.

"oh? Ya. Aku saudaranya. Kau teman satu kelas chen?"

Baru sekali ini aku mendengar suara D.O. saat inagurasi kami hanya bersalaman lalu saling melempar senyum dan setelah bertemu Kai, D.O sudah menghilang entah kemana bersama Kai.

"ya kami sekelas dengan Tao juga."

Tao? maksutnya laki-laki yang suka memerah didekat Kris itu?

"oh kalian bertiga satu kelas? Beteman baiklah dengan Chen."

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton mulai terdengar. Tidak sedikit pula pekikan perumpuan menyebut nama Kris berulang-ulang. Mereka hanya belum tahu Kris yang sebenarnya. Jika perempuan-perempuan itu mengetahui Kris tidak tertarik perempuan apakah mereka akan tetap mengelu-elukan Kris?

"mereka akan membawakan lagu ciptaan Suho." Lay berbisik padaku. Membanggakan kekasihnya?

"Suho hyung menciptakan lagu?"

"ya. Beserta musiknya. Semua dia yang melakukannya." Dia berbisik lagi.

"oh. Suho hyung sangat berbakat." Aku tersenyum. Berusaha memberikan pujian pada kekasihnya.

Suara gitar Chanyeol mengawali. Lampu hanya menyorot kearahnya. Chanyeol tenggelam dalam setiap petikan gitarnya. Menggitgit bibir bawahnya. Sangat fokus.

"apa Chanyeol sering bermain gitar?"

"cukup sering. Dia hanya memainkan gitarnya didalam kamar. Dia pemalu."

Bibirku membulat. Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk. Kembali memperhatikan permainan Chanyeol hingga akhir pertunjukan.

* * *

"bagaimana penampilanku tadi, Baek?" Chanyeol nampak ragu. Wajahnya lucu. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat kedua jempol ku keudara.

"oh gemetaran, kau tahu? Saat lampu hanya menyorotku dan banyak pasang mata memperhatikan ku, rasanya seperti tidak ada tulang dan sendi dalam tubuhku, Baek!" jelasnya antusias. Entah perintah darimana perasaanku ikut merasakan euphoria Chanyeol.

"ya. Aku pernah merasakannya, Yeol."

"benarkah? Kapan? Dimana?"

"saat acara perpisahan di sekolah menengah pertamaku. Aku bernyayi seorang diri diatas panggung yang besar. Sendirian. Dengan lampu sorot yang mengarah dari kepala hingga kakiku.

"itu sudah lama sekali, Baek. Pasti menegangkan."

"ya. Yeol, boleh aku pulang sekarang? Entah kenapa aku mengantuk."

"tentu. Tapi setelah aku minum,. Perform tadi menguras banyak tenaga hehe." Chanyeol meringis. Aku mengangguk.

**[!] hayo yang ngerasa polos(?) part ini di skip ya hehe cuma dikit kok  
**

Menunggu pesanan Chanyeol datang, aku mengetik pesan ke ibuku. Memberitahu aku akan segera pulang. Tapi lenguhan terdengar dari samping kiriku. Dahiku berkerut, mencoba mencerna suara yang aku dengar. Aku mendongak, mataku bertemu dengan mata Kris. Seolah tahu, Kris menunjuk sofa pojok dengan dagunya. Demi apapun yang ada di bumi. Kai dan D.O lagi-lagi berbuat yang tidak pantas untuk dipublikasikan. Meski mereka berada dipojok dan tidak begitu banyak cahaya yang menerangi tempat mereka, tapi tidak sepatutnya itu dilakukan.

D.O duduk diatas paha Kai. Saling berhadapan. Mereka berciuman dengan errr kasar menurutku. Kai dengan semangat mengulum bibir bawah D.O sememtara D.O melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kai. Memeluk lehernya erat. Seakan tidak ingin mengakhiri pagutan mereka.

Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir mereka. Entah saliva milik siapa mereka tidak peduli. Aku memperhatikan mereka. D.O terlihat tidak sabar, ia menggerakan tubuhnya. Maju mudur perlahan. Apa itu isyarat? Aku tidak mengerti. Namun semakin lama aku perhatikan gerakan yang D.O lakukan semakin erotis. Seperti menggoda Kai. Menggesekan bagian intim mereka satu sama lain. Sesekali D.O mengerang dalam ciuman mereka saat ia menekan kejantanannya pada Kai. Seolah tak ingin dianggap pasif Kai mulai meremas bongkahan pantat D.O dengan gemas, menepuknya sekali lalu meremasnya lagi. Terus seperti itu. Tuhan aku mohon jangan hukum aku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya melihatnya sedikit.

**[!]**

***author celingukan* ga ada yang ngintip. Aman.**

"get a room, please!" seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang. Suara Chanyeol. aku meraba tanganya.

"jangan dilihat jika belum terbiasa." Chanyeol berbisik ditelingaku. Tapi lenguhan D.O masih terdengar.

aku melepaskan tangannya, menoleh menghadap Chanyeol.

"aku hanya terkejut. Dan..terpaku?"

"seperti melihat hantu?"

"ya. Kau tahu itu menakutkan. Tapi kau masih terus memperhatikannya dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu."

"benar. Aku juga pernah seperti itu." Chanyeol memberi jeda. Berbisik pelan "saat melihat Lay dan Suho hyung." Kami tertawa.

"ayo aku antar kau pulang."

* * *

"senang bisa menghabiskan malam ini denganmu, Baek."

"aku juga. Senang melihat penampilan pertama mu diatas panggung. Permainan gitarmu keren, Yeol."

"terima kasih. Maaf soal Kai. Dia selalu tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya."

"aku mengerti. Tidak apa. Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa."

"tidur yang nyenyak , Baek. Selamat malam." Chanyeol membelai kepalaku lembut. Bahkan hampir tidak terasa.

"selamat malam."

Aku membuka pintu utama, melepas sepatu. Lampu ruang tamu sudah dimatikan. Ibu pasti sudah tidur. Aku naik kelantai dua. Membuka pintu kamarku yang payah, melepaskan topi dan melemparnya ke rak khusus koleksi topiku.

Punggungku rasanya pegal sekali. Terlalu banyak duduk juga tidak baik. merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang yang empuk, berguling kekanan dan kiri melemaskan ototku. Seperti kabut, aku teringat saat Chanyeol menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Tekanannya seperti masih tertinggal. Aku berdiri, berlari menghadap cermin. Menangkup kedua pipiku, panas.'Astaga aku normal!' Aku menampar pipiku. Seperti mantra aku mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

"aku normal! Normal! Kau laki-laki normal, Baek!" aku berteriak pada bayanganku.

'_apa buktinya?'_ oh bayanganku menjawab.

"aku menolak perasaan Cahnyeol! Aku tidak membalasnya. Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kai dan D.O! aku normal, kau tahu!" tidak bisa menjawab wahai bayangan? Kkk

'_cintailah seorang perempuan, maka aku percaya.'_ Menantang rupanya.

"bukan hal yang sulit bagiku! Aku tampan, pesonaku juga tidak kalah dengan Kris hyung. Mendapatkan seorang yeojachingu adalah hal sepele."

'_buktikan! Buktikan kau normal!'_ sekejap bayanganku yang memberontak menghilang. aku terduduk didepan cermin. membuktikannya? Dengan seorang perempuan? Gila. Bahkan untuk memiliki seorang yeojachingu saja aku belum pernah. Tapi apa salah nya mencoba. Wajahku tidak jelek, suaraku bagus, dan aku punya banyak teman. Memilih satu perempuan diantara banyak temanku bukan suatu masalah. Aku teringat Yejin. Dia juga dulunya teman baik Chanyeol lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa chanyeol benar seorang gay atau bukan. kenapa aku tidak mencobanya juga? Aku yakin aku bisa. Karena aku normal.

.

.

.

YAK MASIH MAU TBC? REVIEW DULU YA READERS YANG CAKEP~ HEHE

Chap 4 segera update insyaallah. tunggu saja okay? :P

**BIG THANKS TO:**

******brina0220**** a.k.a miss Wu kkk dan teman-teman reviewers :  
**Nada Lim, Guest, Kimdihyun, ChlaraCassie, baekggu, Lian Park, MinwooImitasi, is0live89, baekhyunaa, ShinJiWoo920202, Ryu ryungie **  
**

**makasih ya sekali lagi ^^ saya senang kalian memberikan apresiasi untuk FF saya yang ecek-ecek dan abal ini hehe. tunggu Chap selanjutnya~**


	4. Chapter 4

hallo assalamualaikum readers~ hehe

saya author abal kembali lagi dengan FF ecek-ecek 'am I?' Chanpter 4! yang minta buru diupdate nih saya update langsung. kurang sayang apa coba saya sama reviewers kkk untuk adegan NC nya sabar ya u.u Baekhyunnya aja belum jadian sm Chanyeol masa udah eheman(?) so **REVIEW LAH SETELAH BACA AND DON'T BE SILENT READER.** yang review saya doakan rejeki lancar hoho.

okay langsung aja monggo dibaca HAPPY READING~! ^^

WARNING BOYS LOVE! DISLIKE KLICK 'BACK' BUTTON

.

.

.

.

26 Nov 13 : 15.30

aku dikantin sekarang. Kelopak mataku mulai berat, kelas pendidikan kesehatan sangat membosankan. Mengaduk minumanku dengan bosan menunggu Chen dan D.O datang. Aku merogoh isi tas, mencari handphoneku lalu menelpon chen.

"halo, Chen. Dimana kau sekarang. Aku sudah mengunggumu seharian."

"memangnya aku tidak tahu? Kau baru saja menyelesaikan kelasmu 20menit yang lalu. Jangan berbohong." Darimana dia tahu?

"hey jangan sok tahu."

"Chanyeol memberitahuku. Dia bersama ku sekarang. Kami sedang berkumpul di gazebo biasa."

"kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, bodoh!" aku memutus sambungan telepon. Mengomel sendiri sepanjang jalan. Tidak peduli orang-orang melihatku aneh.

Oh itu dia mereka. D.O, Chanyeol, Tao, Suho, Lay, Kris, Kai dan Xiumin. Tertawa bersama-sama dengan bodohnya. Dasar homoseksual.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan. Berlari mendekat lalu merangkul pundakku dengan santainya.

"kami sedang membicarakan UKM yang akan diikuti untuk mahasiswa baru seperti kita." Chanyeol sangat bersemangat. Seperti biasa.

"aku tidak tanya, Yeol."

"oh Baekki. Ada apa dengan mu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Menatap mataku, mencari tahu apa masalahnya. sial aku memerah.

"berenti memannggilku 'Baekki'. itu seperti nama kucing. Dan singkirkan wajah bodohmu ini, Yeol." Aku mendorong pundak Chanyeol. Berjalan melewatinya. "Hey cempreng! Sia sia aku menunggumu."

"hehe maaf." Chen hanya meringis. "duduklah. Aku ambil akan membelikan mu minum." Chen si penjilat.

"aku sudah kembung." Hening.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung . Chanyeol menyebelahi.

"hmm jadi sampai mana kita tadi?" Suho memecah keheningan.

"UKM musik, sayang." Sayang? Ugh menjijikan untuk didengar antar lelaki.

"okay. Jadi Chanyeol dan Kai masuk ke UKM musik? Itu juga kabar baik untuk Poison karena akan menambah Chanyeol sebagai gitaris dua Poison. Bagaimana Kris dan Kai kalian setuju?" semua mata tertuju kearah Kris dan Kai yang duduk bersebelahan.

"setuju!/setuju." Jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"tapi aku juga akan masuk ke UKM seni tari bersama Tao hyung, benar begitu, hyung?" Kai menoleh kearah Tao. "hyung!" Kai mencoba menarik perhatian. Tao terlalu fokus pada 'si sempurna'

"oh? Apa yang kau katakan? Maaf." Tao kelabakan.

"kita masuk UKM tari."

"ah, ya benar. Aku di UKM tari dan Kai di musik dan tari."

"lalu bagaimana denganmu, Baekki.?" Chanyeol menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"adakah UKM paduan suara? Aku lebih suka bernyanyi saja. Jika ada aku akan mendaftarkan diri besok pagi"

"tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarmu mendaftar besok, Baek" Chanyeol terlihat lebih antusias daripada aku.

"ya. Boleh."

* * *

27 Nov 13 : 05.45

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mulai beraktivitas. Bahkan aku bangun sebelum alarm ku berbunyi. Aku merasakan getaran disamping kepalaku. Oh itu pasti hanya alarm. Tanganku bergerak meraba disamping kepala, tanpa melihat layarnya aku menekan tombol disebelah kanan lalu melanjutkan tidurku lagi.

Tidak sampai tiga menit handphoneku kembali bergetar. Alarm? Aku fikir sudah mematikkannya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka aku mengamati layar handphoneku, pandanganku masih buram.

"Cha.. ..Chanyeol?" mataku melebar, menekan tombol hijau. "Halo, Yeol ada apa?"

"_hanya mengingatkan. Pagi ini kau akan mendaftar di paduan suara 'kan?"_ suaranya berat. Khas orang bangun tidur(?)

Oh iya. Hampir saja lupa.

"ya, Yeol. Terima kasih mengingatkan. Dan kau mengantarku?"

"_tentu saja, Baekki!"_ sepagi ini dia sudah sesemangat ini. "_hm Baek, ada kelas jam berapa?"_

"jam 08.40. kenapa?"

"_ayo berangkat bersama. Dan pulangnya kita makan ditempat yang kau inginkan. Aku yang traktir_."

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"_tentu saja tidak, Baekki. Semua yang menyangkut dirimu adalah menyenangkan."_

Aku menghela nafas.

"baiklah."

"_tadi kenapa telponku dimatikan?"_

Jadi yang tadi bukan alarm?

"oh Chanyeol maafkan aku. Aku kira tadi alarm handphoneklu. Lagipula kau menelpon sepagi ini."

"_hehe maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Baek. Segera mandi lalu sarapan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8."_

"ya. Sampai jumpa nanti, Yeol."

* * *

"Baekhyun sayang, sarapan dulu.." ibu selalu saja berteriak dari lantai satu. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menawarkan makanan dengan lembut?

"ya, bu. Tunggu sebentar, aku telanjang."

Aku membuka lemari. Mencari t-shirt putih sebagai dalaman dan kemeja dengan kotak-kotak besar berwarna biru sebagai luarannya. Memakai keduanya dengan santai tanpa mengancingkan kemejanya.

Tok tok

"sayang sarapan dulu ayo"

"ya, bu aku sedang memakai celana."

"perlu ibu pakaikan? Kkk"

Ya tuhan ibu.

"aku selesai." Pintu kamarku terbuka sedikit. Kepala ibu mucul dari celahnya.

"kau sudah besar sekarang, Baekhyun." Suaranya melunak. Mendekat padaku. "dan tumbuh dengan manis." Ibu membelai suraiku yang hitam keunguan. "jadilah anak yang baik. kau anak ibu satu-satunya. Belajar yang rajin, lulus kuliah lalu mendapat pekerjaan. Menikah dan berkeluarga."

"..."

"kau kebanggaan ibu."

Jangan sekarang. Kumohon.

"ibu sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Sial. Air mataku dengan tidak sopan menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Menunggu aku berkedip dan ia akan jatuh ke pipiku.

"aku juga, bu. Lebih mencintaimu."

Aku memeluk ibu erat. Ibu balas memelukku, membelai rambutku pelan.

"sekarang ayo kita sarapan~" sekejap raut wajahnya berubah. Sumringah seperti Chanyeol meski airmata mengalir dipipinya yang putih. apa? Chanyeol? kenapa aku sering mengingatnya akhir-akhir ini?

* * *

07.36

aku mulai bersiap-siap. Siapa yang tahu tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menjemput 30 menit lebih awal seperti tiga hari lalu. Memasukkan laptop dan buku catatan ke dalam tas ransel hitamku. Menggendongnya dengan benar lalu bercermin.

"tidak buruk. Aku tampan juga." Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku. Sepertinya warna ungu kemerahan dirambutku sudah mulai memudar. Aku harus mengubah penampilan. Paling tidak mewarnai rambutku dengan warna yang lain. Aku perlu konsultasi dengan Sehun, dia yang terbaik.

Handphone ku bergetar. Ada telepon, mungkin Chanyeol. aku memeriksa layar handphone ku. Benar dia.

"halo, Cha.."

"Baekki !" astaga orang ini. "sudah siap?"

"ya. kau dalam perjalanan atau masih dirumah?"

"aku sudah didepan rumahmu." Yaampun orang ini benar-benar. Aku mengintip dari jendela kamarku. Chanyeol melihat kearahku sekarang, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Aku tersenyum.

"tunggu disana. Aku segera keluar." Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang payah seperti biasa. Menemui ibu didapur untuk berpamitan. "bu, aku berangkat dulu."

"sendiri? mana Chen?"

"bersama dengan Chanyeol, bu." Aku mencium kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol yang tampan dan tinggi seperti appa? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk dulu?"

"tidak sekarang, bu. Akan panjang ceritanya jika kalian dipertemukan."

"baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah lain kali suruh dia masuk kedalam." Aku tidak menginginkannya.

"aku berangkat."

"hati-hati"

* * *

sudah satu jam sejak kami mengantri panggilan untuk audisi langsung. Chanyeol masih setia menemaniku. Aku berdiri didepan pintu ruang audisi sekarang. Setelah ini giliranku masuk. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, dingin.

"kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

"entahlah. Sudah lama aku tidak gugup seperti ini." Aku melakukan sedikit senam muka. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"kau pasti bisa dengan kemampuanmu. Meski aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"terima kasih. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menyayikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Kkk" aku meringis. Hanya bercanda.

"berjanjilah" ekspresinya.. "berjanjilah untukku, Baek." Tidak terbaca.

"Byun Baekhyun." Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh.

"okay. Aku berjanji." Tersenyum setulus yang aku bisa. Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol masuk ke ruang audisi.

- 10 menit kemudian -

Aku membuka pintu dengan tulisan 'ruang audisi'. Mengintip dari balik daun pintu.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terperanjat. Aku mengagetkan?

"Baekki!" dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berlari menghampiriku. "bagaimana hasilnya?" wajahnya astaga. Lucu.

"aku lolos, Yeol"

"oh Baekhyun! Itu kabar baik" Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia daripada aku yang jelas-jelas lolos audisi.

"kenapa kau lebih bahagia daripada aku?"

"karena aku selalu behagia jika kau merasa senang." Dia..kenapa selalu aku.. "ayo kita rayakan. Aku yang traktir. Pilih tempat makan yang kau inginkan."

"terserah kau saja."

* * *

Kami di restoran jepang sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar memesan banyak makanan. Aku tidak yakin kami bisa memakan semua ini sampai habis.

"Yeol kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini."

"jika tidak habis. Bungkus saja." Jawbanya enteng dengan satu suapan penuh sushi gulung dalam mulutnya.

Handphone Chanyeol berdering. Aku melirik layarnya, ada nama jongin disana.

"halo, Kai. Ada apa?" Kai? Jongin?

"..."

"oh terimakasih. Dan sialan kau aku masih 22tahun."

"..."

"kau ingin makan gratis? Kemarilah, Japan Station. Aku bersama dengan baekhyun disini."

"..."

"haha dalam proses, sepertinya sulit untuk mendapatkannya." Chanyeol melirik kearahku. Aku menunduk. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Aku pura-pura sibuk.

"sudah selelsai dengan makanannya?" Chanyeol meletakkan handphone tepat di sampingnya.

"sudah. Hm siapa yang menelepon?"

"oh Jongin. Maksutku Kai. Nama aslinya Jongin."

Bibirku membulat.

"ada keperluan terkait Poison?"

"tidak. Baek, apa nanti malam kau ada keperluan?"

Aku mengingat-ingat.

"ah iya. Ibu ingin ditemani ke supermarket nanti malam. kenapa?"

"hanya mengundangmu kesebuah acara."

"kau yangmengundang? Acaramu?"

"ya." jawabnya singkat. Kepalanya menunduk, terlihat kecewa.

"maaf, Yeol. Kau terlalu mendadak."

"ah tidak. Bukan acara yang penting, hehe. Ayo kita pulang. Sudah hampir sore."

* * *

21.47

aku masih setia menemani ibu berbelanja. Demi apapun didunia ini aku benar-benar lelah. Ibu banyak menghabiskan uang ayah malam ini. dari membeli segala kebutuhan dapur,alat elektronik, kosmestik, sprei, tempat sampah, kemeja untuk ayah, celana jeans untukku, gaun untuk dirinya sendiri yang belum tentu dalam setahun ibu akan menggunakannya barang sekali.

"Baekhyun sayang, ibu sudah tidak mampu jalan labih lama lagi. Ayo kita pulang."

"akhirnya kau mengatakannya, bu"

"tunggu disini. Ibu akan menghentikan taksi."

Oh pudakku rasanya ingin patah. Telapak kakiku seperti habis berjalan dikerikil dengan kaki telanjang. Jiwaku sudah ada diranjang kamarku yang empuk. Tiba-tiba saku celanaku bergetar. Ini telepon. Apa dari ayah? Aku melihat ID name dilayarnya.

"chanyeol? ada apa menelepon. Tumben." Aku menekan tombol hijau. "halo, Yeol. Ada apa menelpon?"

"Hey Baekhyun! Aku Kai. Chanyeol sedang dikamar. Kau tidak datang kepesta ulang tahun Chanyeol?"

"ulang tahun?"

"Chanyeol hari ini ulang tahun, Baek."

Ya Tuhan! pantatku seperti dipecut.

"benarkah? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ulang tahunnya."

"astaga. Sama sekali tidak membicarakannya? Kode juga tidak?"

Kode?

"sebenarnya dia mengundangku untuk datang kesuatu acara malam ini. tapi aku berhalangan dan dia tidak membicarakan apapun tentang ulang tahunnya."

"kau harus mengucapkan selamat untuknya, Baek. Dia nampak tidak bersemangat malam ini."

"...Ya. terimakasih sudah memberi tahu."

"oh dia datang. Sampai jumpa dikampus, Baekhyun."

22.20

aku merebahkan tubuhku. Teringat percakapanku dan Kai. Ucapan selamat untuk Chanyeol! buru-buru aku menekan nomor chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kumohon angkat..

...

...

Aku mengumpat. Perasaanku tidak karuan. Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan yang janggal seperti ini? aku menekan layar handphone, menghubungi Chanyeol.

"angkat telponnya, Chanyeol."

"_hallo, Baek?_" terimakasih Tuhan.

"happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. happpy birthday to Chanyeol.. Happy birthday to you.."

"..."

"Yeol? Kau disana?"

"_terimakasih, Baekhyun_." Suaranya pelan, lebih seperti berdengung. hampir tidak jelas terdengar.

"maaf mungkin aku yang terakhir mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"_kau menepati janji mu, Baek_."

Janji?_**'Suatu saat nanti aku akan menyayikan sebuah lagu untukmu'**__**'berjanjilah untukku,**__**Baek.'**_

"tentusaja. Aku lelaki sejati. Tidak pernah mengingkari janji kkk." Dia tertawa kecil disebrang sana. "selesai kelas bahasa inggris ada waktu kosong tidak?"

"_besok hanya kelas inggris saja. Setelah itu kosong_."

"baiklah. Tunggu aku balkon lantai 3 setelah itu. Okay?"

"_okay. Pergi tidur sekarang, Baek. Sudah larut_."

"ya. sampai jumpa besok."

* * *

28 Nov 13 : 10.45

Aku dibalkon lantai tiga dari dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Membawa roti tart sedang dengan krim coklat dan lilin angka 22 di atasnya. Saku celanaku bergetar, telepon dari Chanyeol.

"halo Chanyeol. kau dimana?"

_"aku baru saja keluar kelas. Kau disana?"_

"ya. aku tunggu."Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit langkah seseorang sedang berlari terdengar. Buru-buru aku menyalakan lilin. Bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Baekhyuun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" aku berteriak dari persembunyianku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Kau mengejutkan ku."

"memang itu tujuannya kkk." aku menyodorkan kue tart tepat didepan wajahnya. "tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa berdoa." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Dia nampak khusyuk memohon sesuatu. Ah aku jadi ingin tahu kkk. Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"sudah." Chanyeol menampakkan deretan giginya.

"ayo tiup lilinnya"

Fiuhhh~~(itu sound efek tiupan. Ga mirip? Bodo amat/?)

"Terima kasih banyak, Baek." Oh senyuman ini lagi.

"sama-sama, Yeol."aku balas senyumannya. Menampakan mata bulan sabitku.

"kau semakin imut dengan mata yang tersenyum itu, Baekki." Chanyeol membelai kepalaku pelan.

"terimakasih, Yeol. Ini pemberian ibuku kkk. Hmm..Yeol, apa yang kau inginkan dalam doa mu? Aku hanya penasaran."

"Boleh aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau bisa tidak mengatakannya jika kau keberatan."

"aku...ingin terus bersamamu, Baek. Maksutku aku ingin memilikimu. Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu" Chanyeol...masih mengharapkan ini? "Begitu juga denganmu, Baek."

"Chanyeol..aku.." sialan aku terbata-bata.

"Baek, apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

.

.

.

TADAAAMMM~ bagaimana? bagaimana? masih mau Chapter 5? REVIEWNYA DULU BOLEH? kkk

BIG THANKS FOR UR APPRECIATION :

Fajrisoo, Novey, ShinJiWoo920202, baekhyunaa, Lian Park, dewo1804, aiiu d'freaky, Ryu ryungie, taeminho597, Kyungieoc yang udah nge review di Chap sebelumnya. ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya guys~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo assalamualaikum readers~ kkk

Saya author abal kembali lagi dengan FF ecek-ecek ini 'am i?' Chap 5. Maaf ya updatenya kali ini rada lama. Karena tugas saya makin numpuk huhu *curhat* terimakasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya semoga amal reviewers mendapat balasan dari Tuhan kkk so selamat membaca ya ^^ and **DON'T BE SILENT READER** ookay? Karena review kalian bisa membuat saya menemukan inspirasi dan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

OKAY READER HAPPY READING~

WARNING BOYS LOVE!

DISLIKE? KLICK 'BACK'BUTTON

LIKE? MONGGO DILANJUT(?)

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih mengharapkan hubungan ini? Ya tuhan selama ini aku sudah tidak memikirkannya sejak Chanyeol dan aku berada pada mobil yang sama malam itu. Menjadi homoseksual bukan keinginanku, bahkan tidak ada waktu sedetik pun untuk menjalani hubungan seperti ini. mengapa di antara mereka gay adalah wajar? Apa mereka tidak merasa malu? Risih? Merasa berbeda? Menjijikan? Apa mereka semua tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Park Chanyeol! apa kamu tidak memikirkannya?

"Yeol.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku berbeda. Maksutku aku normal dan kau tidak. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku normal Chanyeol. aku menyukai perempuan."

"bukan tidak bisa. Kau hanya belum menyadari bahwa kau merasakannya."

Merasakan? Merasakan apa?

"apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta? Pernahkah?" aku diam. nyatanya aku belum pernah merasakannya, karena aku belum pernah punya kekasih. "saat pertama aku bertemu dengan mu aku selalu membayangkan kau tersenyum dan tertawa dengan mata bulan sabitmu saat kita bersama. Bahkan saat aku sudah berbaring diatas ranjang dan siap untuk memejamkan mata hanya kau yang aku ingat. Belajar bersamamu di dalam satu kelas yang sama, makan siang berdua, menemanimu audisi, menghabiskan malam dengan menyaksikan pertunjukan pertamaku, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku lewat telepon, dan sekarang kau memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untukku semua hal menyenangkan ini seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan."

Batin ku terkejut, dia terharu. Tubuhku rasanya seperti tak bertulang. Aku ingin merosot kelantai. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"aku selalu berdoa sebelum aku tidur. Aku memohon pada tuhan agar esok hari aku selalu dipertemukan denganmu dan membuat cerita yang indah di setiap harinya agar saat malam tiba aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah."

Ya ampun Chanyeol mengatakan banyak kata kali ini. _'kasihan dia. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?'_ oh batinku tersentuh. Tapi aku apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku terjebak sama seperti saat aku dan Chanyeol berada di mobil yang sama malam itu.

"Chanyeol, aku sungguh merasa bersalah. selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku. Aku pikir semua yang kita jalani dari awal kita bertemu hingga saat ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan bersama teman, namun ternyata sangat berarti untukmu."

"aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku harus menambah daftar doaku malam ini."

"apa?"

"semoga suatu saat nanti kau bisa menerima ku seperti aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

1 Des 13 : 14.20

Aku, Chen dan Kyungsoo di basecamp PS (paduan suara) bersama teman-teman yang lain menunggu ketua PS datang. Lima menit kemudian Minah, ketua PS datang dengan jaketnya yang tebal dan asap keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Terengah-engah.

"Maaf teman-teman aku terlambat. Ada urusan dengan kaprogdi fakultas. Hehe" Minah meringis imut. Matanya hampir tak terlihat membentuk bulan sabit. "okay, pada pertemuan kedua ini saya akan menyampaikan informasi penting. Seperti biasa setiap setelah Natal dan menjelang tahun baru universitas akan mengadakan perayaan yang biasanya diisi bazar, lomba dan perform dari beberapa UKM yang ada. Nah dengan adanya acara seperti ini saya mengharapkan kita bisa ikut berpatisipasi. bagaimana?"

Chen mengangkat tangan. "pada perayaan tahun kemarin apa yang ditampilkan UKM kita?"

"yak, tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, UKM kita menampilkan dua kali pertunjukan. Pertama adalah penampilan seluruh anggota PS, yang kedua ketua akan memilih dua anggota baru untuk tampil bersama saya di satu panggung."

"Trio?" kyungsoo bersuara.

"benar. Tapi itu tahun lalu. Untuk acara besok saya akan memilih tiga anggota baru untuk bernyanyi bersama saya di panggung nanti." Raut wajah Minah sangat bahagia. Menerawang ke atap membayangkan sesuatu. Terlihat semakin cantik dan imut di saat yang bersamaan.

"apa kau sudah menentukannya?" Daehyun. Wakil ketua PS berbisik ditelinga kanan Minah. Tapi masih bisa aku dengar.

"tentu saja. Bahkan dari awal mereka masuk ruang audisi, kkk" Minah balik berbisik menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, terimakasih atas kehadirannya. Kita akan mulai latihan tanggal 4 jam tiga sore di auditorium. Untuk Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo oppa bisa tolong tinggal sebentar?"

Kami menoleh bersamaan.

"baiklah."

* * *

19. 23

Ayah, ibu dan aku baru saja selesai makan malam. seperti biasa ibu selalu ingin tahu kegiatanku dikampus seharian setiap hari. Apa yang aku lakukan, apa yang aku makan, siapa saja yang aku temui, semuanya ibu ingin tahu. Sedangkan ayah hanya menertawakanku dengan bahagianya. Kenapa ayah bisa menikahi ibu yang sifatnya seperti anak-anak ini.

Selesai makan malam kau naik kelantai dua, membuka pintu kamarku yang semakin lama keadaannya semakin parah. Aku duduk dikursi belajar membuka laci meja memeriksa handphoneku, siapa tahu seseorang menelpon atau meninggalkan pesan.

"sepi sekali tumben." Aku mengotak-atik menu. tanpa perintah jariku menekan tombol hijau di kontak Chanyeol. menempelkan layarnya di daun telingaku sambil melamun.

"halo, Baekki. Ada apa? Tumben menelpon?"

"..."

"halo Baekhyun-ah kau disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun!" astaga! Aku seperti habis ditampar. Mataku membulat, memeriksa layar handphone.

"oh Chanyeol?!"

"ya? ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku."

"oh..ano...entahlah aku menelponmu diluar kesadaranku."

"hahahaha lucu sekali Baek. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"hmm tidak ada. Maaf menganggumu aku akan menutup telponnya jika kau sedang sibuk."

"tunggu! Tidak perlu dimatikan. Aku hanya sedang berbaring dan membayangkan dirimu yang tergagap seperti saat ini haha pasti wajahmu sangat lucu hahaha"

"hentikan, Chanyeol!" bibirku mengerucut.

"aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkanya. Ah jika kau disini sekarang sudah aku cubit pipimu sampai merah kkk"

"aku hanya...kesepian mungkin." Aku mengambil pensil disamping lampu belajarku. Memutarnya tanpa maksut dan tujuan.

"aku akan menemani mu. Bagaimana rapat kedua di PS? Apa menyenangkan?"

"ya. kami akan tampil di perayaan natal dan tahun baru universitas."

"oh benarkah? Aku juga!"

"ya. aku akan tampil dua kali."

"wah beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatmu bernyanyi dua kali kkk."

"penampilan pertama seluruh anggota PS. Yang kedua hanya ber-empat."

"empat?"

"ya. aku, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Minah. Dia ketua PS." Aku beranjak dari kursi belajarku. Berjalan kebelakang menuju kasur. Duduk dan bersandar di tembok sambil memeluk bantal besar dari ayah.

"itu kesempatan yang bagus, Baek. Kenapa hanya tiga orang?"

"karena menurut Minah saat audisi kami bertiga yang nilainya tertinggi."

"waah aku semakin tidak sabar melihatmu bernyanyi, Baekki!" nada suaranya semangat seperti biasanya.

23.45

Aku dan Chanyeol masih saling berhubungan ditelepon. Banyak hal yang kami ceritakan. Ternyata bercakap-cakap ditelepon seperti ini bersama Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak daridulu aku lakukan. Payah.

"chanyeol, apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa? Aka kau mengantuk?"

"hm tidak juga. Hanya takut menganggu jam tidurmu."

"tidak masalah untukku. Karena kau bilang kau kesepian maka aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur."

"tidak perlu, Yeol. Ini sudah larut. Tidurlah besok kita bertemu dikampus."

"okay, karena kau yang meminta aku akan mematuhinya kkk. Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak, Baekki."

"kau juga, Yeol."

"saranghae." Chanyeol memutus telponnya. dan aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Mencoba mencerna kata terakhir sebelum Chanyeol mematikan telponnya.

* * *

4 Des 13 : 17.36

"terima kasih untuk kehadirannya. Kita lanjutkan latihan besok dijam dan tempat yang sama." Semua anggota PS bertepuk tangan lalu membubarkan diri keluar satu persatu melalui pintu keluar.

"Chen oppa!" Minah berteriak dari atas panggung. Aku menoleh

"Chen, Minah memanggilmu."

"ya Minah. Ada apa?"

"kita perlu latihan untuk penampilan kwartet kita. Dimana yang lain?"

"Baekhyun ada disana. D.O sedang membeli minum dikantin depan."

"oh baiklah kita bertemu disini 15 menit lagi okay? Silahkan istirahat."

Chen berjalan mendekat kearahku. Menepuk pundakku pelan.

"kita latihan untuk penampilan kedua."

"oh? Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan mengantarku pulang, bahkan dia dalam perjalanan kemari. bagaimana ini?"

"suruh saja dia menunggu. Jika dia mau."

Aku bersama tiga orang yang lain kini sedang latihan vokal. Chanyeol menunggu dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat bahagia dan Kai disampingnya hanya sibuk mengamati kyungsoo sambil menutup seringaian dibalik punggung tangannya.

19.04

Chanyeol keluar melalui pintu utama. Apa dia merasa bosan menungguku dari sore hingga malam seperti ini? mulutku bernyanyi tapi mataku tidak lepas dari pintu masuk. Berharap Chanyeol muncul disana.

"cukup sampai disini saja latihannya. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi terutama dibagianku dan baekhyun. Terimakasih untuk waktunya. Sampai jumpa besok teman-teman." Minah mengenakan jaket tebalnya sambil berlalu melewati kami. "aku duluan ya." dia berlari kecil sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang hampir tak terlihat dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"hati-hati." Teriakku.

"eey begitu perhatian dengan Minah, Baekhyun-ssi?" Kai dan Chen cekikikan dibalik punggungku.

"itu sikap yang wajar ditunjukkan oleh seorang teman, bukan?" oh Chanyeol muncul dengan sebotol air mineral ditangan kanannya. "ini. untukmu, Baek." Chanyeol menyerahkan botol air mineral tadi dengan keadaan terbuka.

"oh terimakasih." Aku menerimanya dengan baik.

"Kau hanya cemburu kan, kuping gajah? Kkk" Kai berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku tersedak.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Chen menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "minum pelan-pelan, Baek."

"hm sayang bisa kita pulang sekarang?" kyungsoo dengan manjanya bergelantung dilengan kiri Kai. Dan apa dia bilang? 'Sayang'? itu lebih menjijikan daripada saat ibu membangga-banggakan Chanyeol yang katanya mirip ayah waktu muda.

"ayo Baek aku antar pulang."

* * *

22.57

Aku berbaring diatas ranjangku yang empuk. Mengistirahatkan mataku yang rasanya seperti disiram larutan merica, panas dan pedih akibat terlalu lama mengerjakan tugas didepan monitor. Meraih handphone disamping bantal lalu menekan layarnya mencari kontak chanyeol. setelah kejadian 'menelpon-Chanyeol-dengan-tidak-disengaja' beberapa hari lalu, aku lebih serinng menghabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol di telepon. Meski tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan tapi oboral kami terasa menyenangkan. Kini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Chanyeol masih setia menemaniku di telepon.

"Baek? Kau masih kuat? Aku tau kau lelah setelah mengerjakan tugas. Istirahatlah."

"nanti saja. Belum mengantuk."

"hm okay terserah kau saja, Baek. Hm besok latihan lagi?"

"ya. mungkin porsi latihanku akan ditambah."

"porsi latihan mu? Hanya dirimu?"

"ya, Yeol. Maksutku Minah dan aku. Kami berdua pelu menyelaraskan nada."

"kalian semakin akrab."

Benarkah?

"wajar saja. Kami rekan satu grup hehe."

Hening. Chanyeol sempat diam hampir satu menit.

"Chanyeol? kau tertidur?"

"hm..tidak. sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Apa? Ah aku penasaran.

"apa itu? Ceritakan padaku."

"tidak. Karena ada pepatah 'apa yang diucapkan adalah doa' jadi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi kkk"

"pelittt"

"kkk pelit hanya denganmu. Sudah larut, Baek. Tidurlah."

"mengusirku? Baiklah aku tidur sekarang. Sampai besok."

"selamat tidur. Saranghae." Selalu seperti ini. aku menekan tombol merah, memutuskan sambungan teleponku dengan Chayeol lalu menarik ujung selimut tebalku hingga batas leher kemidian memejamkan mata.

* * *

13 Des 13 : 11.47

"lalu bagaimana ini Baekhyun oppaaaa!" Minah merengek dilenganku. Hampir manangis. Menarik-narik ujung bajuku seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"aku juga tidak tahu, Minah.." aku sedikit canggung. Belum pernah sekalipun aku sedekat ini dengan perempuan selain ibuku.

"Chen oppa benar-benar! Aishhh" Minah mengacak-acak rambutnya, menjambak poninya dengan frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa Chen oppa meninggalkan acara besar seperti in? apalagi ini penampilan perdananya. Apa kepergian bersama keluarganya tidak bisa ditunda?"

"hm..aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak. Chen jarang sekali mengunjungi neneknya di Inggris. Ini kali keduanya dia merayakan Natal disana." Minah menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha melepaskan beban dipundaknya yang tidak akan berkurang.

"sepertinya aku akan menjadi orang paling jahat didunia jika tidak mengijinkan Chen oppa pergi merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya. Lalu mengapa kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kalian bersaudara?" Minah menatapku lekat-lekat. Matanya yang biasa menyipit ketika tersenyum kini membulat dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Refleks aku memundurkan kepalaku.

"engg..nenek dari ayahnya."

"oh..aku mengerti." Minah menganggukkan kepalanya imut lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang mengerucut. Nampak berfikir. "jadi..kita hanya tampil bertiga? Aku, Baekhyun oppa, dan kyungsoo?"

"mau bagaimana lagi?"

"okay. Ayo berlatih lebih keras! Fighting!" Minah kembali bersemangat. Menggenggam kedua tanganku dan meraupnya dengan senyumnya yang manis seperti biasa.

14.25

Aku duduk di barisan paling belakang dengan Chanyeol disamping kiriku. Kelas manajemen database benar-benar membuat mulutku tak berhenti menguap. Kelopak mataku menolak untuk terbuka. Tangan kiriku aku gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak jauh beda dengaku. Bahkan dia lebih parah. Kedua kakinya bertumpu dikursi Suho yang duduk depan kami. Chanyeol menguap dengan lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"hoamm..sangat membosankan. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dosenn itu katakan." Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Baek?" dia meniup telinga kiriku berkali-kali. Mencoba menarik perhatian ku.

"sependapat dengan mu, Yeol." Aku kembali menguap.

"tadi siang aku melihatmu di kantin dengan Minah. Kau mencampakkan ku, Byun Baekhyun."

Apa?

"darimana kau tahu?"

"segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu aku selalu tahu." Chanyeol mencolek daguku. Sejak kapan dia jadi genit seperti ini? menjijikan.

"ya! jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku."

"bagaimana? Aku belum mendapat penjelasan darimu."

"apa semua yang aku lakukan kau perlu dan harus mengetahuinya?"

"tentu saja. Karena pertama aku khawatir denganmu. Kedua kau mudah tersesat jadi aku perlu menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi." Aku memutar bola mataku.

"oh ya tuhan Chanyeol itu berlebihan. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak."

"aku berlebihan karena ada alasanya."

"terserah kau saja, Yeol. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Berdebat? Sebenarnya bukan itu. Lebih karena aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

* * *

20 Des 13 : 15.03

Minah dan aku sedang berada di camp UKM PS kami menunggu kyungsoo datang. Apa aku mengatakan "Minah dan aku"? aku ralat, kami bertiga. Aku, Minah dan Chanyeol. sejak seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol lebih sering menempel dengan ku kemanapun aku pergi. Terutama saat aku dan Minah sedang bersama seperti ini. sebenarnya tidak ada hal lailn yang kami lakukan selain berlatih menyanyi. Tapi Chanyeol selalu memisahkan jarak antara aku dan Minah. Tidak jarang Minah membentak Chanyeol karena ulahnya yang mengganggu.

"Baekhyun-ssi bisa kau singkirkan makhluk menyebalkan dengan telinga mengerikan ini keluar dari camp kita?" Minah geram. Matanya menancap tepat dikedua manik mata Chanyeol. saling memancarkan petir dari masing-masing bola mata mereka.

"jika aku bisa, sudah aku lakukan dari tadi."

"Baekhyun-ssi..." ini pertanda buruk.

"baiklah."

17.10

Sudah dua jam dari perjanjian yang disepakati Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan diri. Aku dan Minah sedang istirahat setelah berlatih dengan keras hingga tenggorokanku rasanya hampir tercekik. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengamati kami berdua dari kursi penonton. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Baekhyun oppa. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. sepertinya kyungsoo tidak akan datang. Aku sudah menghubungi nomornya tapi tidak aktif."

"aku juga. Kalau begitu bisa aku pulang sekarang?"

"ya. aku rasa makhluk dengan telinga yang besar itu menunggumu."

"Chanyeol? haha. Aku pamit, Minah. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku menyambar ransel hitamku. Berlari turun panggung menghampiri Chanyeol. kini alisnya yang bertaut berganti dengan cengiran lebar yang bergantung di kedua telinganya.

* * *

Otot punggungku rasanya kaku. Aku mereganggkan ruas-ruas tulang punggungku dan bersandar di kursi mobil Chanyeol dengan nyaman. Menguap dengan lebar tanpa sadar.

"apa selelah itu?" Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengamanku.

"seperti itulah."

"masih kuat mengerjakan tugas? Kau berjanji mengajarkan materi biostatistik padaku hari ini." Chanyeol menagih janjinya diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"baiklah akan aku ajarkan. Jadi malam ini kita belajar bersama."

"belajar bersama? Kita berdua? Malam ini?" matanya berbinar-biinar. "bagaimana kalau dirumahku saja?"

"apa tidak mengganggu?"

"mengganggu? Siapa yang akan terganggu? Ibu dan ayah menginap dirumah bibi sejak kemarin. Hanya ada Lay hyung dirumah jika malam seperti ini."

"oh baiklah. Aku pikir kita akan berlajar di tempat makan atau semacamnya."

"aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di tempat yang ramai."

18.05

Ini kali pertama aku mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. oh ini bangunan yang indah. Bertingkat tiga dengan warna cream yang mendominasi. Aku mendongak, rumah Chanyeol benar-benar bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dari yang aku bayangkan.

"ayo turun. Masuk kedalam." Chanyeol membukakan sabuk pengamanku. Aku diam, menururt seperti anak kecil dengan permen digenggamannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu utama yang tingginya menjulang jauh dari jangkauan tangan ke atasku. Masuk kadalamnya disambut dengan Lay hyung yang duduk santai bersanding denga Suho hyung. Aku membungkuk memberi salam. Lay tersenyum lesung pipinya terbentuk saat ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Sangat manis.

"oh Chanyeol usahamu sangat keras kali ini." Suho meneriaki(?) Chanyeol dengan seringaian kecil disudut bibirnya. Jika tujuan Suho menyeringai adalah meniru Kai itu sama sekali tidak mirip.

"diam kau, hyung." Chanyeol berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Lay dan Suho. Berjalan cepat dengan langkah kaki yang panjang. Aku berlari kecil menyamai langkah kaki chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang kokoh dengan warna hitam pekat. Tidak seperti pintu kamarku yang payah dan selalu mengeluarkan bunyi aneh setiap seseorang berusaha membukanya. Chanyeol mengambil keluar kunci kamar dari saku celananya. Membukanya dengan santai.

"selamat datang di kamarku yang berantakan kkk" chanyeol mempersilahkan aku masuk dengan cengiran yang seperti biasanya. "aku mandi dulu. Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar dan berbaring dikasurku jika kau mau." Aku menoleh. "Aku tidak keberatan, Baek." Cengiran bodohnya kini lenyap. Berganti dengan senyuman yang kini aku lihat untuk keliama kalinya. Aku mengangguk. Meletakkan ranselku disofa dekat ranjang besar milik Chanyeol. mulutku menganga, luas kamar chanyeol bisa saja dua kali lipat dari luas kamarku. aku duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Empuk. Aku merebahkan tubuhku, mencoba untuk rileks. Memejamkan mata sebentar.

Pundakku berguncang. Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Samar aku mendengar suara chanyeol dari jauh.

"Baek..Baekhyun, bangun." aku mengernyitkan dahi, menutup mataku dengan punggung tanganku menghalangi sinar lampu yang berusaha masuk.

"oh maaf, Yeol. Aku ketiduran." Chanyeol membantuku berdiri. Aku menyentuh lengannya. Oh yaampun lengan Chanyeol seperti seorang pemain drum. Sedikit berotot dan kuat.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan dulu. Baru kita belajar."

* * *

21.38

Chanyeol menguap. Menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"apa kau bosan? Aku melihatmu menguap beberapa kali."

"ya, aku bosan. Bosan sekali dengan pelajarannya. Tidak denganmu."

Aku menghela nafas.

"oh ayolah chanyeol 3 minggu lali kita UAS." Aku memberinya selembarkertas dan pensil. "kerjakan soal ini. itu soal yang mudah. Jika kau benar, kita sudahi belajarnya."

"tidak mau."

"kenapa? Kau mau belajar lebih lama lagi? Baiklah." Aku mengambil lagi kertas dan pensilnya. Chanyeol meraup tanganku.

"bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol menyeringai. Aku mengangkat alis.

"lalu?"

"jika aku benar. Kau menginap disini."

.

.

.

TBC~

NYAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa hina(?)* mau lanjut? Chapter 6 mau? REVIEW DULU YA READERSKU YANG CAKEPPPP~

**BIG THANKS UNTUK APRESIASI KALIAN :**

**brina0220, .1, fykaisoo, ShinJiWoo920202, anisa. 1, AnjarW, j-rabbit, sweetyYeollie, ChlaraCassie, ZEN97, Lian Park, araaassi, , dewo1804, Nada Lim, Happybacon, baekhyunaa, , Novey, Ohthehun dan arinacassiopeia**

**saya sangat senang kalian memberi respon yang baik pada ff yang saya buat. dan sekali lagi terimakasih. ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya kkk.**

** untuk brina0220 a.k.a Miss Wu selesaikan FF mu segera. aku tidak sabar membacanya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Halo assalamualaikum readerssss~~~

Haduh maaf saya sekarang update rada lamaan. Kerana banyak tugas dikampus huhu *curhat lagi* saya kembali dengan 'am i?' Chap 6 ! ayo ayo dibaca~ kkk and selalu saya katakan DONT BE SILENT READERS okay? Review kalian terkadang menginspirasi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan membuat saya semakin semangat melanjutkannya hehe. Okelah cekidot

HAPPY READING

WARNING BOYS LOVE

DISLIKE? KLICK 'BACK' BUTTON

LIKE? SCROLL KEBAWAH(?)

.

.

.

Menginap? Biar ku perjelas, aku tidur bersama Chanyeol? satu kamar? Diranjang yang sama?

"baiklah. Kerjakan dulu sampai benar." Chanyeol hanyalah mahasiswa yang tidak lebih pintar dariku. Maksutku dia butuh dua kali penjelasan agar benar-benar mengerti. Tidur satu ranjang dengan chanyeol adalah hal yang mustahil.

"jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kkk" oh dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Meski tidak semengerikan 'Si Dewa Menyeringai' tapi itu cukup menjijikan.

Chanyeol dengan fokus yang tinggi berkutat dengan soal yang aku berikan. Keningnya berkerut. Alisnya bertaut. Dengan gemas dia menggigit bibirnya. Iris matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan atas ke bawah. Membolak-balik kertas dengan banyak angka didalamnya. Aku terkikik dalam hati. Jarang sekali aku melihat Chanyeol seserius ini. Aku memungut handphone disamping kakiku. Membuka kamera dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol. memotretnya diam-diam.

"sudah!" Chanyeol menyerahkan dua lembar kertas padaku. Cengiran bodoh menempel dibawah hidungnya.

Aku memeriksa hasilnya. Dengan teliti aku menghitung deretan angka yang Chanyeol buat. Aha!

"ini. kau membuat kesalahan disini." Aku menunjuk tiga angka. Melingkarinya dengan spidol merah. "kau seharusnya menambahnya. Bukan mengalinya. Bodoh." Aku memukul kening chanyeol pelan dengan spidol ditanganku.

"hanya kesalahan kecil. Tapi aku mengerti cara mengerjakannya." Chanyeol membela diri.

"tetap saja salah ya salah. Jadi kesepakatan dibatalkan." Aku membereskan semua alat tulis. Memasukkannya kedalam ranselku. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri berkancak pinggang.

"bagaimana bisa seperti itu?!" aku mendongak. Chanyeol tinggi sekali dari sini. "kau tetap harus menginap disini. Denganku. Disana." Chanyeol menunjuk ranjangnya. Apa? Ranjang? Berdua?

"aku dan kau? Tidur bersama? Lebih baik aku pulang."

"siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang? Aku lelah." Chanyeol berjalan santai ke arah tempat tidurnya. Berbaring dengan santainya. "ahh..nyamannya. kau tidak menginginkannya? Ini sudah larut."

"tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja." Aku menggendong ranselku. Membalik badan hendak membuka pintu.

"hey! Baekki. Tunggu! Ini sudah hampir jam 11. Sangat berbahaya pulang sendirian untuk laki-laki kecil dan imut seperti mu. Nanti kalau ada paman-paman yang nakal dan hendak memperkosamu bagaimana?" oh Chanyeol paman-paman akan lebih tertarik dengan perempuan dari pada aku. "menginaplah disini. Sekali saja. Besok kan hari libur. Kau bisa menghubungi orang tuamu. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"mereka akan khawatir."

"kumohon. Apa salahnya tidur satu ranjang denganku? Kita sama-sama laki-laki 'kan?" benar juga. Kenapa aku harus berpikiran macam-macam. "kau bilang kau normal." Ya! tentu saja aku normal.

"baiklah."

Aku duduk ditepi ranjang. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sedang memilihkan kaos tipis dan celan pendek untukku. Tidak banyak yang aku lakukan hanya menunggu Chanyeol menyerahkan baju lalu psegera pergi tidur.

"mandi lah jika kau ingin. Dan pakai ini" aku menerima t-shirt hijau dengan kerah V yang kebesaran bahkan setelah aku memakai celana pendek pun terlihat seperti aku tidak memakainya. "maaf jika ukurannya tidak sesuai. Tubuhmu yang terlalu kecil kkk"

Aku membuka keran air hangat. Pancuran air dari shower menyentuh kulit kepalaku. Rasanya seperti dipijat-pijat. Membasuh tubuhku dengan sabun yang sama dengan Chanyeol. aku tidak terlalu mengerti aroma apa ini tapi sangat harum dan..memabukkan?

"oh hangat dan harum" aku mendongak memejamkan mata. bayangan Chanyeol datang dalam pikiranku. Saat dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman, menungguku selama aku latihan, memberikan air minum setelah aku selesai latihan, mengantarku pulang setiap hari dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sikap yang ia tunjukan selama ini apa tidak berlebihan? Aku rasa Chanyeol sudah terlalu baik padaku. Dan apa yang sudah aku berikan padanya? Kejutan ulang tahun? Hanya satu hal yang aku lakukan untuknya dari sekian kebaikan yang telah chanyeol lakukan untukku.

Tok tok tok

"Baekki jangan lama-lama mandinya. Cepat keluar nanti kau sakit."

"ah ya. sebentar." Aku menarik handuk. Mengusap seluruh tubuhku dengan lembut lalu memakai baju Chanyeol. Baju Chanyeol...rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.. "arhhh pikiran kotor macam apa ini!" aku membentur kan keningku kepintu.

"Baekki? Kau oke?" aku membuka pintu.

"ya. ayo tidur."

11.03

Kami tidur bersebelahan. Saling memunggugi. Tubuhku rasanya kaku. Sangat canggung seranjang dengan orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu.

"Baek, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"belum." Aku merasakan pergerakan dibalik punggungku.

"aku juga." Aku diam. apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan? "kau dan Minah semakin akrab." Lagi-lagi masalah ini.

"ya. karena kami akan pentas bersama."

"bukan itu. Kalian benar-benar akrab dalam hal yang lain. Diluar PS" aku membalik badan. Bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol. Ya tuhan ini terlalu dekat! Pipiku memanas. Darah mengalir deras kesana, merubah warna pipiku. Beruntung lampu kamar dimatikan.

"aku pikir tidak seperti itu."

"apa kau menyukainya? Minah gadis yang cantik, baik, pintar dan suaranya bagus. Sama sepertimu."

"aku tidak cantik, Yeol." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"jawab pertanyaanku."

"entahlah. Bisa jadi iya."

"apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Chanyeol bergumam. Tidak jelas.

"apa?"

"apa kau tidak ingin mencoba?"

"mencoba? Apa?"

"mencintaiku? " alisku terangkat. Mata bulan sabitku kini menjadi purnama. "kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau laki-laki normal. Tapi kau selalu menerima semua perlakuan yang aku berikan padamu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Semua yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini karena aku berharap kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku suatu hari nanti. Dan hingga sekarang aku menunggunya, menunggumu apa kau benar-benar laki-laki yang normal atau bukan. Minah, dia selalu menempel dilenganmu, merajuk seperti kekasihmu. Jika kau benar-benar laki-laki yang normal rasakan pasti ada getaran dalam hatimu. Seperti kau menyukainya atau menikmati setiap sentuhan Minah, semacam itu. Apa kau merasakannya, Baekhyun?" Ya tuhan..aku harus apa.

"aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku laki-laki normal. Tunggu hingga aku mendapatkan Minah menjadi kekasihku. Dan mulai saat itu juga berhentilah menyukaiku dan kembalilah pada yejin. Aku yakin dia masih sangat menyayangimu."

"lupakan Yejin. Ini tentang kita, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membentakku? "Kau boleh saja berusaha untuk meyakinkan orang lain bahwa kau laki-laki normal. Tapi bisakah kau berusaha untuk mencintai ku juga? Aku rasa tidak adil jika hanya kau membuktikan satu kemungkinan."

"bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu sedangkan aku normal?"

"berhenti mengucapkan 'normal' kau belum membuktikannya,Baekhyun."

Sialan.

"ikutlah kemanapun aku pergi. Hanya tujuh hari. Setelah tujuh hari kau boleh memutuskan. Jika kau tetap tidak menginginkanku, aku akan mundur."

"Tujuh hari. Teralu lama."

"baiklah. 5 hari."

"sepakat. Dan aku akan mendapatkan Minah kurang dari 5 hari." Satu sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Meremehkanku? Oh lihat saja.

"ayo berjuang, Byun Baekhyun."

"selamat malam, Chanyeol."

* * *

Terasa beberapa kali getaran di dekat kepalaku. Aku berusaha membuka mata. meraba disekitar bantal mencari handphone ku untuk mematikan kiriku naik keatas. Meraih handphone yang letaknya jauh dari jangkauan tanganku. Ketika aku berbalik, wajah Chanyeol tepat didepan hidungku. Tangannya yang lumayan kekar melingkar luwes dipinggangku. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan permukaan kulit wajahnya yang berminyak mengalihkan gerakan tanganku kepipinya. Menyentuh sudut bibirnya membuat darah dalam jantungku dipompa dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mataku melebar, semakin melebar bersamaan dengan gerakan tanganku yang membelai permukaan bibirnya dari ujung ke ujung. Ini seperti ucapan selamat pagi terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan selain dari ibuku.

"nghh...pagi, Baekki." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Menguap lalu tersenyum padaku tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku.

"hm..pagi Chanyeol. tidurmu nyenyak?"

"tentu saja. Karena ada kau." Chanyeol membuka matanya. Masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya. "hari ini libur. Kau ada kegiatan?"

"sebenarnya iya. Aku, Minah dan D.O akan latihan hari ini."

"lagi-lagi dia. Jam berapa? Aku antar ya? setelah itu kita pergi ketaman bermain."

"jam 11. Baiklah." Aku menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol pelan. Mengambil posisi duduk. "Yeol, perjanjian kita dimulai hari ini?"

"ya. lebih cepat lebih baik." Chanyeol menyusul duduk disampingku lalu berbisik ditelingaku. "have a nice day, Baekki."

Chu~~

Chanyeol mencium pipi kiriku! Sialan aku kaku. Tubuhku terlalu lambat untuk merespon 'menolak' sedangkan dia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan senyum lebar yang menggantung dikedua telingannya.

* * *

01.45

Chanyeol dan Kai duduk dikursi penonton. Kalian sudah pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Sedangkan aku dan Minah diatas panggung dengan satu piano besar yang sibuk dimainkan oleh D.O.

Aku melirik Minah. Mengamati penampilannya dari atas kebawah kembali lagi keatas. Dress soft pink dengan bando menghias rambut hitamnya yang tergerai membuat penampilannya semakin menggemaskan. Poni depan yang menutup dahinya semakin memberi kesan imut pada dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini Minah terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang benar Minah berdandan untuk seseorang. Minah benar-benar gadis yang sempurna menurutku. Cantik, pintar, imut, suaranya indah,dan ramah laki-laki mana yang menolak berkencan dengannya. Kecuali dia homoseksual. Hmm kau tahu yang aku maksut.

"kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya hari ini, Minah." Aku memberi dua jempol padanya.

"oh kau menyadarinya, Baekhyun oppa? Kkk terimakasih. Bagaimana menurutmu D.O?" Minah...apa dia lebih tertarik dengan D.O?

"apa?oh maaf aku tidak memperhatikan kalian." Minah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bagaimana penampilan ku hari ini?" tanya Minah sumringah.

"oh. Cantik. Seperti biasanya." D.O tersenyum lalu kembali dengan piano didepannya.

Ya tuhan D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti cara menyenangkan hati perempuan.

* * *

16.29

Aku dan Chanyeol sedang di komedi putar sekarang. Sebelum ini kami sudah menaiki beberapa wahana permainan. Mungkin satu wahana lagi sudah cukup.

"Chanyeol setelah ini aku ingin naik yang besar itu." Aku menunjuk bianglala yang berputar pelan.

"baiklah. Setelah kuda ini berhenti kita naik bianglala itu." Chanyeol menunggangi kuda emas buatan yang bergerak naik turun sedangkan aku duduk manis diatas kereta labu tepat dibelakang kuda emas chanyeol dengan permen kapas ditangan kiriku.

"ayo. Saatnya naik bianglala." Chanyeol turun dari kudanya yang kini sudah diam. menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari kereta labu mini yang seharusnya untuk anak umur 10 tahun ini. oh aku seperti seorang Cinderella.

"kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku masuk kesalah satu gondola.

"ya. aku baru pertama kali naik bianglala."

"benarkah? Kemari." Chanyeol menepuk tempat duduk yang kosong disampingnya. Menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku jatuh terduduk tepat disebelahnya.

"ya. dulu saat aku masih kecil. Aku selalu ingin naik ini bersama ibu dan ayahku. Tapi ibu selalu menolak karena ibu takut dengan ketinggian. Jadi aku ikut takut mendengar kekhawatiran ibu." Chanyeol tertawa. Memeluk pinggangku erat. Pundakku bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Oh pipiku menghangat seketika.

"sekarang tidak perlu takut. Aku disampingmu." Oh senyuman ini lagi.

Aku sibuk memotret pemandangan dari atas gondola dengan kamera handphoneku. Akan ku pamerkan foto ini pada ibu bila sudah dirumah nanti. Ah pasti ibuku akan iri.

"Baek," aku menoleh.

"apa?"

"aku mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Chanyeol pelan lalu kembali pada kameraku. "katakan sesuatu, Baek." Aku Chanyeol.

"apa yang harus aku katakan, Yeol? Aku juga mencintaimu? Kau bilang aku belum membuktikan bahwa aku normal atau tidak bukan? tunggu hingga hari Rabu tepat dimalam natal. Mari kita bertemu, dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

* * *

23 Des 13 : 10.10 di auditorium tanpa Chanyeol dan Kai

"D.O lima hari lagi kita bertiga akan tampil kkk aku tidak sabar~" Minah duduk dibangku yang sama dengan D.O di bangku piano yang kecil. Oh ini akan semakin sulit mendapatkan Minah dari yang aku bayangkan.

"duduklah disini, Minah. Disana terlalu sempit untuk berdua. Kemari duduk disampingku."

"tidak ingin."

Oh sial aku dicampakkan.

"benar. Lebih baik kau duduk disamping Baekhyun hyung. Aku sedikit terganggu terus terang." Minah cemberut. Semakin hari Minah semakin agresif pada D.O dan D.O semakin hari semakin banyak bercak merah dilehernya. Apa itu? Bekas gigitan nyamuk? Alergi? Entahlah.

"hey, D.O apa itu yang ada dilehermu?" D.O tersentak. Meraba seluruh lehernya.

"dimana?"

"Merah-merah dilehermu. Apaitu?" Minah mendekat padanya. Mengamati dengan seksama setiap tanda merah yang berada dileher D.O

"oh astaga! Apakah ini perbuatan kekasihmu, D.O? perempuanmu bermain kasar sekali sepertinya."

Permainan? Kasar? Perempuan?

"kau bermain apa D.O? kenapa perempuan bermain kasar?"

"yaampun, Baekhyun oppa. Kau ini kelewat polos atau bagaimana? Ini namanya kissmark. Bekas ciuman dari seesorang. Benar begitu, D.O-ssi? Kkk siapa perempuan itu? Ah aku iri padanya."

"kekasihku...dia Kai."

"apa?!"

"dia gay, Minah." aku menyela pembicaraan mereka. Duduk dengan santai dan meragangkan ototku pada sandaran kursi.

"jangan bercanda."

"kau tidak percaya? Kita bisa buktikan setelah latihan kita selesai." Aku menyeringai. Lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk menyeringai.

12.07

"sayang aku di auditorium sekarang."

"..."

" tunggu."

D.O sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang. mendengar kata 'sayang' didalamnya tentu saja itu telpon dari 'si dewa menyeringai'.

"oppa, apa Kai dan D.O benar-benar sepasang...gay?" Raut wajah Minah nampak ragu. Dia berbisik ditelingaku. Dan tidak sampai limat menit Kai muncul dari pintu keluar. Berjalan dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Matanyna seperti elang saat melihat D.O yang malu-malu.

"halo sayang. Sudah lama menunggu?" Kai mengecup bekas merah di leher D.O. Minah menarik ujung bajuku. "Kau bersikap baik hari ini kan?" Kai melirik ke arah Minah. Oh cinta segitiga yang tidak normal. "hai Baekhyun." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku. Aku terkekeh. "dan kau yang bersembunyi dibalik Baekhyun, hai juga." Sapa Kai pada Minah.

"h-hai" Minah tergagap"

"aku dan pacarku ini pulang duluan ya. oh ya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunggumu di gazebo biasa."

"baiklah. Hati-hati kalian."

18.47

Sudah lama tidak merebahkan punggungku diranjang seawal ini. dua minggu terakhir aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu latihan bersama Minah dan D.O. aku menggapai handphone atas kepala ku. Membuka kuncinya. Oh dua pesan dari Chanyeol.

**From : Chanyeol**

**17.20**

**Hai. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku sedang melihat televisi bersama Lay hyung. Kami melihat tayangan dunia binatang. Mengulas tentang kucing, dia sangat imut. Sama seperti mu kkk ^^**

Aku terkekeh. Membuka satu lagi pesan dari Chanyeol.

**From : Chanyeol**

**18.36**

**Apa kau sudah makan malam? dengan apa kau makan hari ini?**

**To : Chanyeol**

**18.48**

**Baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dengan orang tua ku. Apa aku perlu mengatakan semua yang aku makan hari ini?**

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Pandangan ku menerawang jauh ke atap kamarku. tidak sampai dua menit Handphoneku bergetar.

**From : Chanyeol**

**18.49**

**Oh akhirnya kau membalas pesanku. Tentu saja kau harus mengatakannya. Kau perlu banyak makan nasi agar kau tumbuh lebih tinggi. **

Selalu membahas kekuranganku. Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Dan bodoh tentu saja.

**To : Chanyeol**

**18.49**

**Bisakah kau berhenti membahas tinggi badan? Aku sangat sensitif dengan itu. Dan malam ini aku makan banyak nasi karena ibu berhasil memasak dengan lezat.**

Kembali aku menekan tombol kirim. Beberapa detik kemudian layar handphoneku menyala. Pesan dari minah. Apa malam-malam seperti ini harus kembali latihan lagi?

**From : Bang Minah**

**18.49**

**Baekhyun oppa, bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. –Minah**

Hal? Pentingkah?

**To : Bang Minah**

**18.50**

**Apa kita akan membicarakan tentang pementasan? Tidak bisakah dikampus saja?**

Handphone ku bergetar dua kali. Dua pesan masuk bersamaan.

**From : Chanyeol**

**18.51 **

**Syukurlah. Kau bisa istirahat total malam ini. kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Atau apa yang sudah aku makan? Kkk**

Aku menekan tombol balas. Tersenyum membaca balsan dari Chanyeol.

**To : Chanyeol**

**18.51**

**Baiklah. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah makan malam? seberapa banyak kau makan malam ini? kkk**

Beralih ke membuka pesan darinya

**From : Bang Minah**

**18.51**

**Tidak. Bisa kita bertemu saja? Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi.**

Menahan? Apa yang akan Minah lakukan padaku? Oh pikiranku kemana-mana. Saat itu juga handphone ku bergetar. Mungkin balasan chanyeol.

**To : Bang Minah**

**18.52**

**Tentu. Dimana kita akan bertemu? Kau kirim saja alamatnya**

**From : Chanyeol**

**18.51**

**Aku sedang memeluk guling. Membayangkan bahwa guling ini adalah dirimu. Tapi tenang saja fantasi ku masih terkontrol(?) kkk aku makan sedikit malam ini. tidak terlalu berselera. Bisa kau suapi aku? :P**

Aku tertawa. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu caranya merubah mood seseorang

**To : Chanyeol**

**18.53**

**Apa yang kau pikirkan pada guling itu? Kkk tentu aku bisa. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sedang bersama mu. Yeol, aku harus pergi sekarang. Minah mengirim pesan mengajakku untuk bertemu disuatu tempat. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa.**

* * *

aku membukan kunci layar handphoneku. Ada dua pesan tertinggal. Minah mengirimkan alamat sebuah cafe dan satu lagi pesan dari Chanyeol

From : Chanyeol

18.53

Kemana kau akan pergi? Bisakah aku mengetahuinya?

Tidak. Kau akan mengacaukan kencanku dengan Minah, Chanyeol.

To : Chanyeol

19.23

Maaf, Yeol. Aku pikir aku dan Minah juga perlu privasi. Kau tahu maksutku 'kan? Aku akan mengirim pesan nanti. Bye

Aku pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian Minah. Tidak ada salahnya aku berpakaian lebih keren dari biasanya. Rambutku aku tata serapi mungkin tapi tetap terlihat trendy. Aku jambul poniku yang biasanya turun menutup seluruh dahiku. dengan begini aku semakin manly.

"Baekhyun oppa!" suara Minah melengking ditelinga kiriku. Aku menoleh. Dia duduk dipojok dengan rambut yang berantakan. aku mendekat.

"oh ya ampun, Minah. Kau nampak buruk dengan gaya rambut barumu."

"berhenti meledekku, Oppa! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!." Oh dia membentakku?

"hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Minah merakik lenganku mendekat. Aku terduduk tepat disampingnya. Mataku membulat. Minah memeluk lenganku, terisak kecil didadaku.

"oppa bagaimana ini.." Minah mengambil nafas. "aku belum pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan laki-laki. Tapi kenapa setelah aku menemukan laki-laki yang menurutku sempurna justru aku bertemu dengan D.O yang bahkan tidak tertarik pada perempuan." Minah menarik-narik ujung baju lenganku. Tersedu-sedu mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "apa aku salah mencintai seseorang?"

Apa Minah baru saja bertanya tentang pendapatku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman percintaan.

"sejauh mana hubungan mereka, oppa?" haruskah aku mengatakan D.O bergerak agresif diatas paha Kai dengan gerakan yang sensual seperti yang aku lihat malam itu?

"hubungan mereka?hm...aku kurang begitu mengetahuinya."

"sejauh yang kau tahu saja, oppa..." Minah tampak frustasi. Kelopak matanya sembab. Separah itukah rasanya patah hati?

"haruskah aku mengatakkannya? Ngg malam itu aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman didepan umum lalu mereka menghilang entah kemana."

"hueeeee~!" oh ya tuhan apa aku salah bicara? "kau hiks kenapa tidak menghentikan mereka? Hikss apa kau tidak merasa risih melihatnya? Jika kau normal seharusnya kau tidak melihatnya oppaaa hikkss" siapa juga yang mau melihat adegan menjijikan seperi itu "atau jangan-jangan kau juga sama seperti mereka? Bukankah kalian berteman? Aku melihat kalian sering berkumpul dengan yang lain di gazebo itu. Kalian...mendirikan komunitas gay?"

Oh sialan Bang Minah

.

.

.

TADAAAMMM TBC gimana? Mau Chap 7? Mau? REVIEW DULU YA CINTAAHH :B

BIG THANKS UNTUK APRESIASI KALIAN 3

sweetyYeollie, CussonsBaekBy, BaconEgg, ChlaraCassie jihyunbyun ShinJiWoo920202 LevesqueXavier Nada Lim AnjarW dewo1804 baekhyunaa Happybacon aiiu d'freaky SyJessi22 Lian Park Ohthehun Novey

MAAF BANGET BUAT YANG **UDAH REVIEW TAPI GA KECANTUM NAMANYA**. SAYA SELALU DAN SELALU MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH KE SELURUH REVIEWERS YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN KOMEN TAPI KEMARIN ENTAH KENAPA **PAS SAYA UDAH KETIK SEMUA NAMA KALIAN TERUS SAYA POST NAMA KALIAN KEPOTONG SENDIRI** HUEEE SAYA SEDIH KAN ADA REVIEWERS YANG ENVY.. SAYA JADI GA ENAK HUHU. JANGAN KAPOK YA REVIEWERSKU TERSAYANG 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo assalamualaikum readers~~**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan FF yang ecek-ecek ini 'am i?' chapter 7. Mungkin agak sedikit panjang dan membosankan -_-)/ maaf ya. dan sesalu saya ucapkan DONT BE SILENT READER okay? Setiap review kalian bisa menjadi ide untuk perkembangan FF saya ini. dan tentu saja membuat saya semakin semangat melanjutkan Chapter-chapter selanjutnya. So cekidot!**

**WARNING BOYS LOVE**

**DISLIKE CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON**

**LIKE? LANJOTT~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh sialan Bang Minah.

"apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"ya. aku berpikir kau dan makhluk bertelinga mengerikan itu sama saja dengan D.O dan Kai."

"bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Dia menempel padamu kemana pun kau pergi. Wajahnya selalu cemberut ketika kita berdektan. Siapapun akan mengira kalian gay, oppa."

Sial. Benar-benar sial.

"bagaimana jika ternyata aku menyukaimu?"

"apa?" Minah membenarkan posisi duduknya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lenganku.

"aku menyukaimu."

"hahahahaha kau lucu sekali Baekhyun oppa! Haha" Minah terpingkal-pingkal. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya dengan erat. Sesekali memukul pundakku. " jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, oppa. Kau terlihat tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Kau tahu? sirat dimatamu tidak mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mulutmu. Aishh kau benar-benar. Hahaha"

Apa yang Minah katakan

"hey, oppa. Jika kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku hanya untuk menghiburku yang patah hati ini, itu tidak akan berhasil. Sejak kita bertemu untuk pertama kali aku mengira bahwa kau perempuan. Bahkan kau lebih imut dariku. Ahh kau sama sekali bukan tipeku kkk maaf hahaha"

_Oh malangnya nasibmu, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ditolak diolok-olok pula. _Batin ku mencibir.

"oppa, lebih baik kita berteman saja okay? Selama ini aku dekat dengan mu karena aku merasa lebih nyaman berdiskusi denganmu dari pada dengan orang lain. Kau pendengar yang baik. aku menyukainya."

"jadi..kau menolakku?"

"bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kkk sudahlah oppa kau sduah mengetahuinya 'kan? Aku menyukai D.O meski dia gay sekalipun aku tetap menyukainya."

"tapi aku normal. Bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

"akan lebih baik jika kau yang gay daripada D.O kkk"

Akan ku cekik lehermu, Bang Minah.

* * *

24 Des 13 : 06.18

**From : Chanyeol **

**05.55**

**Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan ^^ jam berapa kuliah hari ini? aku akan menjemputmu. Segera bangun dan buka matamu kkk**

Aku membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. lensa mataku belum bisa fokus sepagi ini. Silau layar handphone teralu cerah.

**To : Chanyeol **

**06.19**

**Aku baru saja membuka mataku. Kuliah ku dimulai pukul 08.40 jemput aku 15menit sebelum nya. Ingat! 15 MENIT SEBELUMNYA.**

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Meletakkakn handphone ku di meja kecil samping ranjang. Aku berdiri. Berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup kedalam kamar mandi. Membuka keran yang macet denganaliran air yang kecil. Aku membbasuh wajahlku, berkumur dan menggosok gigi.

Dering handphone ku terdengar. Ada telpon sepagi ini. Aku lari keluar kamar mandi, mengais handphoneku yang terjatuh tepat disamping handphoneku malang.

"hallo."

"_Baekki !"_

"oh Chanyeol? nomormu ganti? Ada apa telpon sepagi ini?"

"_aku pinjam handphone Lay hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi langsung di telepon tapi aku lupa aku tidak punya pulsa hehe jadi aku pinjam Lay hyung kkk"_

"bodoh." Aku kembali kedalam kamar mandi

"_hey siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Aku hanya sedikit konyol kkk."_

"semua yang jelek-jelek ada pada dirimu, kau tahu? Kkk" aku bercermin. Kembali dengan aktivitasku sebelumnya. Menggosok gigi.

"_aku tahu. Dan jika kau tidak memiliki teman sepertiku hidupmu akan hampa huuu~"_

"tidak peduli weee"

"_suara mu menggema. Apa kau sedang dikamar mandi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh aku ingin mengintip!"_

"hey! Mesum. Aku tahu bibirmu pasti membentuk persegi saat ini. hentikan cengiran bodoh itu."

"_bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Kkk apa kau sedang mandi? Ayo sini aku bantu membasuh punggungmu."_

"dalam mimpimu, Yeol. Aku hanya sikat gigi."

"_suatu saat nanti kau akan memohon padaku untuk memandikanmu kkk"_

"mustahil. Aku akan turun setelah ini. matikan telponnya sekarang juga. Kau menghabiskan banyak pulsa kakakmu untuk perbicangan yang tidak penting."

"_tentu saja penting! Okay bersiap-siaplah. Jam 8.20 aku akan menjemputmu."_

"baiklah."

"_saranghae."_ Aku memutus sambungan telpon. Kenapa chanyeol begitu mudah mengatakan perasaannya? Apa dia benar-benar serius?

* * *

08.17

"bu, aku dijemput Chanyeol kali ini." aku duduk santai di kursi makan. menggigit potongan kecil roti sandwich buatan ibu. Sedangkan ibu sibuk dengan menu barunya di depan kompor.

"aku khawatir denganmu." Aku menoleh.

"apa?"

"aku mengkhawatirkan mu, sayang. Apa kau tidak punya teman selain Chanyeol?" Ibu berbalik. Menatap serius. Tumben.

"tentu saja aku punya, bu!"

"tapi selama hampir satu semester hanya chanyeol yang kerap berkunjung kemari. Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?" ibu mendekat. Menarik kursi kosong disampingku dan duduk diatasnya.

"apa perlu mereka semua datang kemari bahkan disaat tidak ada keperluan?"

"ibu hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa saja anak ibu bergaul. Ibu tidak ingin kau memiliki teman- teman yang membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

Apa Chanyeol membawa pengaruh buruk? Kau tahu maksutku kan?

"percayalah padaku, bu. Mereka teman yang baik. ibu tidak perlu mengenalnya satu-persatu. Aku juga menjaga kepercayaan ibu."

"lalu apa tidak ada gadis yang menarik perhatian mu? Kau pasti tahu maksut ibu. Hihi"

Ibuku yang centil.

"ada"

"kenapa tidak diajak kerumah? Kenalkan pada ibu."

"tidak perlu. Namanya Minah. Dia menyukai temanku. Dan aku sudah ditolak."

"oh malangnya anakku." Ibu memelukku. Pura-pura bersedih. "siapa laki-laki itu? Chanyeol? kalian cinta segitiga? Kkk masa muda ah aku ingin mengulanginya~" ibu kumohon...

"bukan Chanyeol. tapi D.O temanku di satu klub yang sama. Teman sekelas Chen."

"ooo~" ibu berdiri. Kembali mendekat pada kompor yang mungkin sudah bosan melihat wajah ibu.

"selamat pagi, Bibi Byun!" aku menoleh cepat. Suara Chanyeol menyita seluruh perhatian makhluk di ruangan ini(?)

"Chanyeol! bisa kau ketuk pintu? Bodoh." Chanyeol hanya melewatiku. Menghampiri ibu dan mencium kedua pipinya. Ya tuhan.

"pagi juga, sayang. Kau sudah sarapan? Ada roti isi dimeja. Berbagilah dengan Baekhyun." Oh ibuku tersenyum manis sekali. Genit.

"ibu berhenti centil selain didepan ayah."

"dulu ayahmu mirip denganku. Benar begitu, Bibi? Kkk"

"benar! Kkk" Bawa aku pergi dari sini secepatnya...

* * *

11.03

Aku menunggu Chanyeol datang di balkon lantai tiga. Sudah telat 10 menit dari yang seharusnya. Saku celanaku bergetar.

"Chanyeol?"

"_Baek, aku ada latihan band dadakan di camp. Kemarilah. Maaf aku telat mnghubungimu."_

"baiklah." Aku memutus sambungan telepon. Menggendong ransel merahku lalu turun ke lantai bawah menuju camp Chanyeol yang terletak di ruang paling ujung. Membuka sedikit pintunya. Mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun?" Suho hyung memicingkan matanya.

"halo..Chanyeol menyuruhku kemari. Boleh aku masuk?"

"oh Baekhyun. Masuklah. Tidak perlu sungkan. Duduk disini. Chanyeol sedang berlatih melodi untuk lagu baru Poison." Suho hyung menunjuk Chanyeol yang sibuk memetik gitar dan tepat disampingnya, 'si sempurna' melambaikan tangannya kearah ku. Tumben Kris peka dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Baekhyun. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin imut saja."

"benarkah? Haha terimakasih hyung" aku tersenyum menampakkan mata bukan sabit kearahnya.

"hyung, fokus!" oh Chanyeol membentak Kris. Beraninya. "dia milikku. Urus saja Luhan mu yang galak itu."

"bosan dengan Luhan. Aku belum pernah mencoba yang sepolos dia." Kris mengedip padaku. Ya tuhan beri aku udara!

"Mati kau setelah ini, hyung."

"oh be calm, boy! Just kidding, miss Byun. Kkk"

"diaaammmm!" *author korban iklan(?)* Suara Suho menginterupsi. Dalam seper sekian detik Chanyeol dan Kris kembali berkutat dengan gitar dan bass mereka masing-masing.

Hampir dua jam aku menuggu Chanyeol latihan. Tapi poison latihan tanpa Kai.

"Hyung, dimana Kai?"

"Kai sedang latihan dengan UKM dance. Dia dalam perjalanan kemari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Tidak sampai lima menit kepala Kai muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dan seseorang sedang bersamanya.

"maaf hyung aku terlambat. Ah ini Tao ingin menunggu jam kelasnya disini, apa tidak masalah? Kasian dia sendirian, jadi aku ajak dia kemari."

"tidak masalah. Duduklah bersama Baekhyun, Tao."

"ya." Tao sangat pemalu. Kepalanya sering menunduk, sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya. Muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Oh warna itu semakin jelas.

"hei, ada apa dengan pipimu? Kau kedinginan di studio ini?"

"oh? Tidak. Bukan itu."

"kau tersipu?"

"hmm" Tao mengangguk kecil. Oh my untuk apa dia tersipu. "bisa tolong ambilkan beberapa foto Kris hyung untukku? Dari tempat kau duduk terlihat lebih terang dan jelas."

Sialan

"bisa kau melakukannya sendiri? sepertinya Kris akan salah paham bila aku kepergok melakukannya."

"kumohon.." matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh ya ampun dia benar-benar pandai merayu.

"baiklah"

14.13

Chayeol baru saja selesai latihan band. Punggungku rasanya sakit terlalu lama duduk membuat pantatku juga panas. Aku dan chanyeol akan makan siang bersama. Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"mau makan apa hari ini? nasi? Mi?"

"aku ingin makan nasi. Tadi pagi hanya masuk sepotong roti isi."

"malangnya Baekhyun ku kkk." Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya yang kekar di pinggangku. Tubuhku merapat didadanya. Tidak ada jarak diantara kami.

"ayo kita makan bento. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan nasi bekal kkk."

Aku dan Chanyeol dalam perjalanan. Seperti biasa Chanyeol selalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukku.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku cemburu kautahu?" ha? Apa?

"cemburu? Pada Minah?"

"Kris. Kau mengambil fotonya diam-diam tadi. Apa aku tidak lebih tampan dari bule beringas itu?"

"jawabnya sudah jelas tidak, Yeol. Semua orang tahu itu. Tentang foto aku hanya membantu Tao. Kau tahu aku normal 'kan?"

"ah! Ngomong- ngomong normal, bagaimana perkembangan mu dan Minah? Bukankah tadi malam kalian berkencan? Kemana? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Pulang jam berapa? Aka kau menciumnya? Kumohon katakan tidak."

"cerewet."

"ayolah...katakan padaku, Baekki~" Chanyeol menarik-narik ujung lenganku. Bibirnya mengerucut tapi tetap fokus pada kemidunya.

"perkembangan, ya begitu. Tadi malam bukan sepenuhnya berkencan. Di sebuah cafe. Kami hanya makan dan berbincang. Aku sampai rumah kurang dari jam 10 malam. dan aku tidak menciumnya. Apa kau puas?"

"syukurlah~" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. "kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamanku. Membuka kunci pintu mobil disampingku. "ayo keluar."

Aku turun dari mobil. Chanyeol sudah siap menungguku didepan pintu mobil. Aku seperti punya seorang bodyguard kkk. Seperti biasa Chanyeol memesan banyak makanan. Bahkan sebelum memakannya aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya. Kami makan dengan tenang. Chanyeol membukakan sumpit untukku, membersihkan sendoku dengan tisu dan memberikannya padaku. Chanyeol seperti ibuku kkk

"makan yang banyak, Baekki." Dia mengusap lembut permukaan rambutku.

"selamat makan." Aku mulai menyuap beberapa sendok nasi tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. dia hanya memperhatikan ku dengan menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

"apa?"

"tidak. Aku suka melihatmu makan. Mulutmu penuh, bibirmu yang merah jambu itu mengerucut dengan lucunya. Membuatku gemas. Aku ingin menggigit bibirmu."

Aku berhenti mengunyah. Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan eksperi yang tidak terbaca. Aku kikuk. Salah tingkah. Pipiku menghangat.

"gigit saja sendokmu."

"Oh galak sekali Baekki ku. Semakin menggemaskan kkk." Aku melirik Chanyeol. dia sibuk mengulum sendoknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"apa yang kaulihat? Cepat makan!"

"apa yang kaulihat?" Chanyeo berbalik tanya. Dia bodoh atau apa.

"kau mengulum sendokmu. Jorok, Yeol."

"ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika dengan bibirmu, Baek." Chanyeol masih saja mengulum sendoknya. Pelan dan semakin sensual, sialan jantungku berdebar. Susah sekali rasanya hanya menelan ludah.

"hentikan, Yeol."

"kkk lihat mukamu, Baek. Merah padam! Hahaha. Okay okay aku makan sekarang. Selamat makan, sayang." Degup jantungku sempat berhenti dalam sepersekian detik. Kata 'sayang' terdengar menjijikan ketika Lay atau D.O yang mengatakannya. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. gendang telingaku menerimanya tanpa meronta.

"baek setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol berpindah tempat duduk disampingku. Menarik dua lembar tisu lalu membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirku pelan.

"hm..bagaimana jika ke game center? Sudah lama tidak main game hehe bolehkah?"

"tentu saja." Chanyeol meremas tisu lalu membuangnya asal. "kalau begitu ayo."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kananku sedangkan aku mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar dari belakang.

"Yeol bisa pelan sedikit?" aku menarik tangannya kebelakang.

"hehe maaf." Chanyeol menoleh. menghentikan langkahnya. "aku akan berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil seperti semut." Dasar chanyeol bodoh. Kami tertawa.

Chanyeol seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun. Dia lari kesana kemari. Menggandengku kemanpun dia ingin memperlihatkan permainan yang menarik padaku.

"Baek, ayo main ini!" Chanyeol menunjukan permainan seperti pinball. Saat kau menarik tuasnya bola putih itu akan jatuh dalam lubang dan kau mendapatkan tiket sesuai dengan lubang yang kau dapat.

"okay. Kau duluan." Aku berdiri disamping papan permainan. Melihat chanyeol dengan semangat menarik tuasnya keluar lalu melepaskannya dengan semangat.

"lihat ini, Baek! Aku akan mendapatkan Jackpot!" deretan giginya selalu terlihat sejak tadi. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut merasa gembira. Iris mata kami tidak lepas dari pergerakan bola, berharap bola itu akan jatuh di lubang dengan garis merah disekitarnya.

"arghh!" Chanyeol meremas rambutnya. Frustasi seperti baru saja kehilangan uang seratus juta won.

"giliran mu, Baek. Semoga berhasil!" aku menarik tuasnya pelan tidak sesemangat Chanyeol.

_Jika kau mendapat Jackpot nya. Itu berarti kau adalah gay. Kau berjodoh dengan Chanyeol. chanyeol adalah takdirmu. _Batinku menyeringai. Dia memberiku tantangan? Oh lihat saja. Kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan jackpot hanya dibawah 10%

"lepaskan tuasnya, Baek." Chanyeol memegangi kedua pundakku. Memberiku semangat dari belakang. "dapatkan bonusnya!~"

Aku melepaskan tuas. Mataku tidak berkedip. Tidak ingin sedetikpun melewatkan pergerakan dari bola yang aku lempar. Oh aku berharap bola itu tidak jatuh pada lubang yang benar.

"Baekki!"

Lampu papan permainan berkedip-kedip. Bunyi belnya berdering nyaring dengan musik yang riang gembira. Kelopak mataku melebar dan mulutku menganga. Bola itu masuk tepat dilubang jackpot. Beberapa orang memperhatikanku sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk bertepuk tangan seperti anak–anak yang merayakan ulangtahun.

"kau berhasil, Baek! Lihat. Banyak tiket yang kau dapat!" Chanyeol merangkul pundakku.

_Oh kalian benar-benar berjodoh rupanya_

Sialan. Mengapa batinku sangat mendudukung jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk Chanyeol.

"hey Baek, apa kau tidak bahagia? Jarang sekali orang mandapatkannya." Chanyeol membungkuk. Memungut seluruh tiket yang tidak berhenti keluar. Terlalu banyak tiket yang aku dapat.

"Oh? Apa? Tentu saja aku senang."

"lihat ini banyak sekali, Baek. Mungkin lima ratus tiket! Wohoo~!" Chanyeol memutus sambungan kertas tiketnya. Mengalungkan tiket-tiket tadi keleherku. "selamat~~ kkk ayo main lagi."

Lenganku ditarik kesana kemari oleh Chanyeol. kali ini dia mengajakku di permainan mengambil boneka dengan tangan robot. Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan? Boneka-boneka yang bersedih didalam sebuah kotak, menanti sebuah tangan robot menjemputnya keluar dari kotak yang membosankan.

"lihat, Baek. Ada boneka kucing. Lihat matanya tersenyum sepertimu. Imut sekali. Kau menginginkannya?"

"boleh. Jika kau bisa."

"tentu saja! Lihat aksiku. Kkk"

Chanyeol memasukkan dua koin kedalam mesinnya. Menggerakan robot kekanan lalu kekiri kembali lagi kekanan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, alisnya bertaut.

_Lihat dia, Baekhyun. Jika dia bisa mengambil boneka kucing itu untukmu. Dia memang takdirmu._

Batinku mulai banyak bicara rupanya.

"gotcha!" boneka kucing berhasil Chanyeol angkat. Kumohon jatuhlah kembali. Jangan keluar jangan keluar... "yes!" oh boneka itu jatuh masuk kedalam tabung jatuh dengan sinar keemasan yang memancar darinya.

_Terbukti dua kali, Byun Baekhyun kkkk_

Tunggu untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Chanyeol aku tantang kau bermain kali ini."

"apa?"

Aku menarik lengan Chanyeol. menunjukan permainan dimana aku dan Chanyeol akan bermain versus dengan dua tokoh yang saling adu jurus. Jika aku kalah dalam permainan kali ini, mungkin batinku memang benar meski aku belum yakin seratus persen aku juga menyukai Chanyeol.

"wah sudah lama tidak main ini. aku sedikit kaku memainkannya lagi." Chanyeol nampak sumringah. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh banyak tombol dipapan permainan.

"aku ahli dalam permainan ini, Yeol. Aku yakin akan mengalahkanmu dalam tiga ronde sekaligus kkk."

"kita akan lihat nanti, Baek" Chanyeol menarik slah satu ujung bibirnya.

Aku memasukkan dua koin. Permainan dimulai. Aku memilih karakter berbadan besar yang lincah dan kuat. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih karakter binatang rusa kecil dengan topi sulap hitam diatas kepalanya. Aku yakin dengan begini akan semakin mudah mengalahkan Chanyeol kurang dari satu menit.

Aku mulai menggeser tuasnya kekanan. Pria bertubuh besar dengan otot dikedua lengannya bergerak maju dengan gagahnya mendekat kearah rusa kecil Chanyeol. dengan kuda-kuda yang mantab si pria mengarahkan tinjunya kemuka rusa kecil, tapi siapa yangmenyangka muncul elang dari dalam topinya. Rusa kecil terbang keatas dengan gembira. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah pria bertubuh besar dan 'boom' muncul jurus tinju seribu bayangan dari tongkatnya. Pria itu ambruk dengan muka lebam dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"pria itu sangat lemah menghadapi rusa kecil dan imut seperti itu."

"rusa mu melawan dengan sihir. Curang!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. Lihat saja setelah ini aku akan mengalahkanmu.

Pria bertubuh besar kini kembali bugar. Tidak ada lagi luka diwajahnya. Sedangkan rusa kecil berjinjit dengan riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya keatas. Oh rusa itu mendekat. Pria itu mengambil langkah mundur. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Rusa kecil mulai memutar-mutar tongkatnya lalu muncull ratusan lebah dari sihirnya. Si pria bertubuh kekar berusaha melindungi diri. Rusa itu semakin mendekat dan lebah yang keluar juga semakin sedikit. Sampai akhirnya rusa itu kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya dan 'bamm!' Pria dengan lengan yang berotot meninju dagu si rusa dari bawah hingga tubuh rusa kecil melayang keatas lalu terhempas dengan malang diatas tanah.

"yoohoo~!" aku bersorak. Menjulurkan lidahku ke muka Chanyeol.

"ronde ketiga ditanganku, Baek! kkk"

Ronde tereakhir. Rusa kecil kini sudah kembali riang. Ia melompat-lompat kecil dengan deretan gigi yang terpampang jelas. Oh mirip usernya. Pria bertubuh kekar tidak ingin berlama lama lagi. Ia berlari mendekat ke rusa kecil dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal. Rusa kecil menyadari serangan si pria. Dengan lincah rusa lompat tinggi melewati kepala si pria lalu membuka topinya dan mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam topinya. Oh sial pria ini akan ditusuk dari belakang. Rusa kecil menancapkan pedangnya tepat di belakang jantung tembus hinngga bagian depan si pria. Si pria tergeletak dengan darah bercucuran ditanah. Kini rusa kecil bersorak dengan pedangnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"kau lihat, Baek? Hahaha 2-1. Aku menang!"

"curang!" aku cemberut.

"apa? Memang begitu jurusnya. Orang kalah tidak boleh iri dengan yang menang."

_Tiga kali, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah terbukti Chanyeol memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Dan kau tidak boleh menyangkal bahwa kau adalah seorang g-a-y! Hahahahaha~_

Sialan Batinku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa puas dan bergugulung-gulung dilantai.

.

.

.

TBC

How? How? Masih mau lanjut? REVIEW DULU YA CINTAHH~ kkk

**BIGTHANKS TO :**

**AheeChanbaek; ****BaekYeoleuuu****; kyuu-chan; love120193; ****pandarkn****; ****brina0220****; ****ShinJiWoo920202****; ****baekhyunaa****; ****CussonsBaekBy****; ****aliensparkdobi****; ****aiiu d'freaky****; ****indaahcqupp** **; ****dewo1804****; ****baekggu****; ****SyJessi22****; ****Nada Lim****; ****Ohthehun****; ****AnjarW****; ****Novey**

**Kalo ada nama reviewers yang ga kecantum. Maafin ya huhu ini kepotong sendiri soalnya entah kenapa T_T makasih ya udah review. Review lagi ya~ ^^**

**For ****brina0220**** jangan bersedih dan betmut mele. Pasti bisa! Fighting! Makasih buat idenya juga. Saranghaeyo kkk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo assalamualaikum readers~~ hehe**

**Saya author abal dengan FF ecek-ecek hadir lagi dengan 'am i?' chapter 8 woohoo~ *heboh sendiri* dari review chapter kemarin banyak banget yang bilang 'ayo baekhyun jadian sama chanyeol' ,'chanyeol happy ending sama baekhyun kan thor?' 'sehun sama luhan kan?' 'kris jadian sama tao?' 'Chanyeol sama baekhyun nc an asik' haduhh sabar ya cinta saya gak akan jawab, lihat aja endingnya bakal kaya gimana hoho ._. dan seperti biasa REVIEW LAH SESUDAH MEMBACA. Karena review kalian bisa membuat mood saya up dan menumbuhkan ide baru buat FF saya selanjutnya**

**So Happy Reading ~**

**WARNING BOYS LOVE**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

**DISLIKE KLICK 'BACK' BUTTON**

**LIKE SCROLL DOWN(?)**

.

.

.

22.43

Menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Chanyeol. makan siang lalu bermain game dan mendapatkan satu boneka kucing kecil dari Chanyeol. betisku rasanya ingin patah, telapak kakiku juga mati rasa. Terlalu lama berjalan-jalan dalam pusat perbelanjaan bukan keahlianku. Lalu bagaimana bisa ibu betah seharian mengelilingi satu pusat perbelanjaan tanpa melewatkan satu toko pun.

**From : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.43**

**Malam baekki. Kau sudah tertidur? Apa kau lelah? Maafkan aku membuatmu seharian menemaniku.**

Aku membuka pesan dari Chanyeol. tersenyum pada setiap kata yang aku baca.

**To : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.44**

**Belum. Ini malam Natal. Sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku akan tidur lewat tengah malam. tentu saja aku lelah. Betisku pegal sekali. Apa aku harus memaafkanmu?**

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Meletakkan kembali handphone disamping kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata.

...

...

Tunggu sebentar, apa tadi? Ada yang tidak biasa. Aku kembali mengambil hanphoneku membuka kunci layarnya. Memeriksa kembali kotak masuk yang aku terima. Oh astaga nama Chanyeol di kontakku berubah menjadi 'Chanyeol tampan' sejak kapan? Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol saat aku lengah. Dasar usil.

**From : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.46**

**Tentu saja kau harus memaafkanku yang tampan ini.**

**To : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.46**

**Sebelumnya kau harus memijit betisku kkk. Oh ya, kau seenak jidatmu mengganti ID mu di handphoneku. Seharusnya bukan chanyeol tampan, tapi 'chanyeol bodoh'**

**From : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.49**

**Betismu pegal? Kau yakin hanya betismu yang ingin dipijat? Aku bisa memijit dimanapun kau mau kkk ;) menurutku tampan adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikanku.**

**To : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.50**

**Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Yeol. Mungkin selain bodoh kata 'mesum' juga cocok untukmu.**

**From : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.50**

**Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut mesum? Kai lebih pantas mendapatkan predikat itu :O**

**To : Chanyeol tampan**

**22.51**

**Kau juga pantas mendapatkannya kkk**

Layarku berganti. Tulisan 'Chanyeol tampan' muncul di layar handphoneku. Chanyeol menelpon tepat sebelum aku menekan tombol kirim

"_Baekki!"_

"apa?"

"_jangan sebut aku mesum. Aku ini masih sangat polos, kau tahu?"_

"polos? Bukankah kau pernah melihat Suho dan Lay hyung do this and that dirumahmu? Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku kkk"

"_i-itu kan tidak disengaja! Hey jangan katakan itu lagi. Itu memalukan."_

"bagian mana yang memalukan? Kau biilang hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu kau meninggalkannya."

"_aku berbohong padamu."_

"jangan katakan kau melihatnya sampai akhir, Yeol." Mataku membulat. Oh aku penasaran

"_hmm_**"** Chanyeo hanya mendengung. _"aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu. karena kau tidak seperti kami. Maksutku, kau pasti merasa jijik saat mendengarnya."_

"kau memendamnya sendiri?" aku membuka jendela kamar. Menumpukan daguku diatas daun jendela. Menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

"_ya."_

"kalau begitu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bisa sepasang laki-laki melakukan hubungan intim. Hmm aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pandangan." Tanganku mengadah keatas. Menampung beberapa butir salju jatuh ditelapak tanganku.

"_sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja malam itu melihat mereka melakukannya didua__tempat."_

"dua tempat?"

"_ya. sekitar pukul sebelas malam aku sedang bermain playstation dikamarku. Aku merasa perutku mual dan aku ingin buang air lalu mengambil air minum."_

"okay skip saja bagian dimana kau ingin membuang air."

"_kkk baiklah. Saat aku keluar kamar aku melewati ruang keluarga. Suho dan Lay hyung sedang berciuman. Aku anggap itu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit aku selesai buang air dan ingin menghambil air minum, aku meliwati kamar Lay hyung. Dan mereka sudang berpindah kedalamnya."_

"benarkah? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"_kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"_

"tidak. Katakan padaku ayolah.."

"_maaf jika ini terlalu vulgar untukmu. Aku melihat Lay hyung ditindih oleh Suho hyung diatas ranjang. Dan kau tahu Lay hyung sudah hampir telanjang. Celana yang ia gunakan sudah lepas hingga batas lutut. Sedangkan Suho hyung masih berpakaian rapi hanya rambutnya yang berantakan."_

"kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"_apa aku perlu menceritakannya secara detail?"_

"aku tidak keberatan."

"_baiklah. Bibir mereka berpagut. Saling membelit lidah satu sama lain. Berusaha menjadi dominan diantara mereka. Kedua tangan Lay hyung melingkar dengan erat dileher Suho hyung. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya."_

"lalu?" sialan ini semakin menarik meski...sedikit aneh.

"_jari-jari Lay hyung meremas-remas rambut Suho hyung. Aku pikir itu adalah cara bagaimana ia bisa melampiaskan hasratnya."_

"hasrat apa?"

"_entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Lanjut?"_

"lanjut. Sekalian kau menemaniku menunggu tengah malam. kkk"

"_okay. Kaki Lay hyung juga melingkar dipinggang Suho hyung. Seperti tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Suho hyung mulai menggerakkan yang aku lihat, tangan kirinya bergerak kebawah hingga ia menemukan puting Lay hyung."_

"oh astaga."

"_lalu Suho hyung memilinnya pelan...pelan.. dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya."_

"apa Lay hyung tidak merespon?"

"_seharusnya begitu. Aku hanya mendengar lenguhan tidak jelas dari Lay hyung yang terbungkam oleh bibir Suho hyung. Setelah bosan memilin puting Lay hyung, tangan kirinya turun mengelus lembut perut rata Lay hyung. Mengusap-usap pusarnya pelan dengan bibir dan lidah yang masih saling bertaut."_

"..."

"_Baekki? Kau masih disana?"_

"ya. lanjutkan saja. Aku mendengarkan." Aku syok. Bagaimana bisa wajah Suho hyung yang kalem seperti itu bisa...yah seperti itu.

"_semakin kebawah tangan Suho hyung menggenggam sesuatu dibawah sana."_

"dibawah sana?"

"_daerah sensitif itu, Baekki. Kau tidak tahu juga?"_

"ohh iya mengerti."

"_tangan Suho hyung bergerak pelan disana. Seperti sedang memijit. Secara perlahan. Pelan...pelan hingga Suho hyung menambah iraman kecepatannya semakin cepat hingga Lay hyung melepaskan pagutan diantara mereka lalu berteriak 'Suho! Akuu ingiinhhh aahahhh' seperti itu."_

"apa yang Lay hyung inginkan?"

"_kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Baek?"_

"tidak. Apa?"

"_ya tuhan kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Kemari dan aku akan menggigitmu kkk."_

"ishh apa yang Lay hyung inginkan, Yeol?!"

"_ingin tahu? Benar-benar ingin tahu?"_

"ya."

"_cobalah denganku."_

...

...

"dalam mimpimu!"

"_sudah sering aku memimpikan bercinta denganmu, Baek."_

"Chanyeol!"

"_oh maaf. Aku bercanda kkk."_

23.53

"_Baekki?"_

"ya, Yeol?"

"_kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?"_

"tentu saja. Besok hari terakhir bukan?"

"_ya. kau bilang dimalam itu kau akan memberi jawabannya."_

* * *

25 Des 13 : 05.45

Terasa getaran disamping kepalaku. Alarm handphone berdering dengan riangnya, tidak ingin melewatkan semangat Natal pagi ini. aku mengambil handphone, mematikan alarmnya. Oh ada satu pesan tertinggal.

**From : Chanyeol bodoh**

**03.45**

**Hai, Baekki. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin aku terlalu bersamangat untuk besok malam kkk meski aku juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan, tapi aku selalu berdebar-debar hingga tidak dapat memejamkan mata barang semenit. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu. Selamat Natal. Selamat tidur, Baekki. Aku mencintaimu ^^**

**To : Chanyeol bodoh**

**05.50**

**Selamat pagi, Yeol. Selamat Natal juga untukmu. Aku baru saja membuka mata dan membaca pesanmu. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat.**

Setelah menekan tombol kirim seperti biasa aku masuk kekamar mandi. Membasuh wajah dan sikat gigi. Handphoneku ada disaku piyama, siapa tahu Chanyeol membalas pesan. Oh ini dia getaran panjang dari saku celana piyamaku. Ini bukan pesan, pasti telepon dari Chanyeol.

"_pagi, Baekki!"_

"pagi."

"_Selamat Natal, Baekki."_

"Selamat Natal juga untukmu,Yeol."

"_bagaimana tidurmu?"_

"seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku yakin kau kurang tidur."

"_sudah biasa. Jangan khawatirkan aku kkk"_

"aku harus mandi. Jadwal ku padat hari ini kkk"

"_baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam."_

* * *

18.45

Baru saja selesai mandi, menuju lemari mempersiapkan sebuah pakaian hangat berupa sweater dengan motif yang entah apa namanya, hadiah natal dari ibu ditahun kemarin. Aku berjongkok menarik keluar celana jeans yang terlipat rapi di barisan paling bawah diantara tumpukan celana jeans koleksiku. Menempelkan sweater ditubuhku yang telanjang dada lalu bercermin. Tidak buruk. Lalu memakainya dengan hati-hati agar kerahnya tidak menyentuh rambutku yang masih basah. Hanya dengan berbelit handuk dibagian bawah tubuhku aku turun kelantai satu. Menuju telepon telepon rumahyang menempel disamping dapur. Mengangkat gagangnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang terhubung ke rumah sehun.

".."

"Sehun?"

"..."

"bisa antarkan aku kesuatu tempat?"

"..."  
"setelah ini. gunakan mobil mu, kumohon. Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"..."

"hmm mungkin setengah jam lagi."

"..."

Aku meletakkan kembali gagang telepon seperti semula. Tepat sebelum aku berbalik aku merasa seseorang berdiri belakangku. Aku berbalik.

"oh ibu! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"kau ingin pergi?bersama Chanyeol lagi?"

"sayangnya ibu salah. Aku akan keluar dengan Sehun. Dan bertemu Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol chanyeol chayeol. kapan aku mendengar nama lain selain Chanyeol dan kedua saudaramu, sayang." Ibu melaluiku. Membuka lemari pendingin dan meminum jus jambu yang ia beli beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"kapan-kapan,bu." Aku naik kelantai dua. Sedangkan ibu berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

19.27

Sehun sampai dirumahku dengan mobil merahnya yang mentereng seperti biasa. Dia menggunakan jaket tebal dengan bulu-bulu halus ditepi kerudung jaketnya. Rambutnya sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi silver. Sehun semakin keren dan terlihat seperti laki-laki dingin yang tidak banyak bicara. Oh Sehun memang tidak banyak bicara. Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya. Melambaikan tangannya sebagai instruksi bahwa ak uharus segera masuk.

Aku mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol.

**To : Chanyeol bodoh**

**19.27**

**Aku dalam perjalanan ke taman dipusat kota. Kau dimana?**

Tidak sampai tiga menit layar handphoneku menyala.

**From : Chanyeol bodoh**

**19.28**

**Aku disebuah mini market. Kebetulan dekat taman kota. Baiklah aku menunggu.**

Jujur sampai sekarng aku juga belum yakin dengan perasaanku terhadap Chabyeol yang sebenarnya. Apa aku harus menolak atau justru menerimanya? Aku masih yakin bahwa aku ini normal. Dan aku yakin jika ada seorang perempuan yang aku cium pasti jantungku akan berdebar seperti saat aku bediri didekat chanyeol.

Aku menopang dagu. Menatap keluar jendela mobil. Melihat beberapa butir salju turun dengan perlahan tanpa suara.

"hyung?" suara Sehun meninterupsi. Aku menoleh.

"apa?"

"ada perlu apa malam-malam dingin seperti ini keluar rumah? Lebih baik hangatkan tubuhmu dirumah dan tidur istirahat. Aku tahu kau lelah setelah empat jam perjalanan dari rumah kakek kita."

"aku akan bertemu seseorang untuk memenuhi janji. Oh apa kau lelah? Aku minta maaf merepotkanmu, Sehun."

"tidak masalah, hyung. Aku suka membantu." Ini dia yang aku suka dari Sehun. Baik hati dan suka menolong tanpa banyak bicara. "Dimana aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"disana." Aku menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang panjang cukuo untuk tiga orang duduk dan lampu taman yang redup di sisi kanannya.

"baiklah."

Aku membuka pintu mobil. Sudah lama aku tidak membuka pintu mobil sendiri selain chayeol yang membukan pintunya untukku.

"aku tunggu di minimarket seberang sana, hyung. Disini terlalu dingin. Kau yakin menunggunya disini sendirian?"

"ya. pergilah."

Sehun menutup kaca mobilnya, berlalu dengan tenang. Aku membuka kunci layar handphone. Menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"

"Baekki. Aku baru saja keluar dari mini market dan membelikan coklat panas untukmu kkk. Aduh!"

"Chanyeol?"

"ya? ah aku baru saja ditabrak seseorang. anak sekolah sekarang kenapa tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi ck. Kau dimana? Aku akan datang."

"disudut taman. Dengan kursi yang panjang dan lampu redup disebelahku."

"baiklah."

Chanyeol memutus telepon. Aku duduk dengan tenang. Tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sendiri. debaran dijantungku semakiln cepat. Batinku duduk dengan riang disampingku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung kedepan dan kebelakang. Ia bersenandung kecil. Tersenyum imut memandangi ku.

'_kau gugup?'_

"diam kau."

'_tugasmu saat ini hanya mengatakan YA saat chanyeol memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.'_

"tidak"

'_tidak apanya? Kau msaih saja mengelak? Gengsi mu sangat tinggi, Byun Baekhyun.'_

"aku bilang diam!"

"Baekhyun? Kau oke?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan pundakku pelan.

"oh? Hm..ya. aku baik-baik saja."

"kau terlihat pucat, Baek. Kau kedinginan? Ini coklat panas untukmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan(?) coklat cair yang dikemas dengan gelas kertas berwarna putih. aku menerimanya. Meminum sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baek.."

"hm?" aku melirik Chanyeol dari ujung mataku. Masih dengan mulut yang menempel di tepi gelas.

"kau sudah menyiapkan jawabannya?" aku tersedak. Jawaban..ya. Chanyeol butuh kepastian. Aku meletakkan gelasnya dibawah kursi.

"maaf, Yeol."

"maaf apa?"

"aku tidak bisa bersama mu. Maksutku meski tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau inginkan tapi kita tetap bisa berteman 'kan?"

Batinku menganga lebar. Asap hitam muncul dari atas kepalanya. Jika ia bisa menyentuh sesuatu, mungkin ia akan mengambil gelas berisi coklat panas tadi lalu menyiramnya tepat diwajahku.

"setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu?"

"maafkan aku." Aku menunduk. Meremas lututku.

"kenapa selama ini kau menerimanya? Seolah kau memberi harapan bahwa kita bisa bersama disetiap harinya." Batinku berdiri dipihak Chanyeol. melipat kedua lengannya kedepan. Memojokkan ku. Sialan. "kenapa? Apa kau masih saja mengedepankan alasan bahwa kau adalah laki-laki normal? Omong kosong, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol membentakku? Aku mendongak.

"apa kau tidak pernah berfikir menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga? Jika kau dan aku menunjukkan sebuah hubungan didepan publik yang tidak bisa menerima orang-orang sepertimu, apa kau tidak akan merasa dipermalukan? Merasa disingkirkan? Dikucilkan? Kau dipandang jijik oleh orang lain. Orang-orang akan bergunjing dibelakangmu. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, Yeol. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal."

"jadi hanya karena aku laki-laki kau tidak ingin bersamaku? Bagaimana jika aku perempuan, apa kau bisa menerima ku menjadi kekasihmu? Atau sebaliknya, bagaimana jika kau yang perempuan dan aku yang laki-laki, apa kau bisa mencintaku? Aku tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" mataku memanas. Kelenjar air mataku rasanya ingin memuntahkan isinya. Chanyeol mengatakan kata demi katanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Nada bicaranya bergetar. Hatiku seperti diiris dengan pisau berkarat lalu ditetes dengan perasan jeruk nipis diatasnya.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mencintai Minah. Kau hanya takut disebut sebagai penyuka sesama jenis oleh orang lain dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh mereka bukan? Katakan padaku, Baek! Kau hanya takut menjalani hubungan ini." Chanyeol meremas pundakku. Menatap kedua mataku penuh harap.

Batinku bersorak. ia melakukan standing applause dengan senyuman yang lebar dan confetti yang bertebangan diatas kepalanya. Seakan ia setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"tidak, Yeol! Aku ini memang normal! Aku menyukai Minah. Aku berbeda dengan mu dan semua teman-temanmu itu."

Chanyeol menunduk. Remasan tanganya melemah.

"baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, jika setelah lima hari kau tetap tidak menginginkanku, aku akan mundur." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi. Gerakannya pelan. Oh tidak dia akan pergi meninggalkanku?

"kau ingin pergi? Meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Baek. Kedatangan kita kemari hanya untuk kau memberi jawaban dan aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Sekarang aku mau pulang."

Batinku terbahak-bahak. Berlalu bersama Chanyeol sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja.

.

.

.

TETEREEET TEREEETT~~! Bagaimana? Menurut readers sekalian ini END apa TBC hayooo? Kkk mau next Chapter? REVIEW dulu ya readersku tersayang hehe

**BIG THANKS UNTUK REVIEWS TERKASIH KKK :**

**indah sari****, ****BaconEgg****, ****GNo** **, sweetyYeollie, steptania410, ****B-vocalight****, ****SeLvIe OLIF****, ****Oshi Baby ChanBaek****, ****The Biggest Fan of YunJae****, Guest, Kyuu-chan, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****ferinarefina****, ****pandarkn****, ****Lian Park****, ****12Wolf****, ****aiiu d'freaky****, ****nakamura11****, ****AnjarW****, ****baekggu****, ****baekhyunaa****, ****eibie****, ****BaekYeoleuuu****, ****dewo1804****, ****Nada Lim****, ****LevesqueXavier****, ****SyJessi22****, ****indaahcqupp****, ****brina0220****, ****BaekStreet****, ****Novey****, ****Ohthehun****. **

Yak~ ada nama yang belum saya sebutin? Kkk kl ga kesebut maaf ya. mungkin kepotong lagi kaya kemarin huhu. Sampai ketemu di chapter 9 kalo pada mau lanjut kkk


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo assalamualaikum reader~~~

Haduh maaf banget saya update 'am i?' Chap 9 nya lama, karena makin deket uas tugas saya makin buanyyaakkk huhuhu saya minta maaf banget sama reviewers yang minta diupdate cepet tapi saya ga bisa memberi apa yang kalian mau T_T *menangis bersama baekhyun/?* okay langsung aja meski ga terlalu panjang yang penting update dulu ya? :c i love you reader yang selalu menanti.. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW lo yaa biar saya semangat lanjutin FF ini. kalo ada masukan boleh kok. Ditampung ^^

CEKIDOT!

WARNING BOYSLOVE

DISLIKE? BACK!

LIKE? SOK DILANJUT...

.

.

.

Sialan. Batinku tertawa puas tidak hentinya sampai bayangannya menghilang, begitu juga Chanyeol. punggungnya belum lama aku lihat. Chanyeol berjalan kearah dimana mobilnya terparkir dengan lesu. Langkahnya pelan, mungkin berharap siapa tahu aku berubah pikiran. Tapi tidak. Aku masih belum yakin pada perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin berteman. Seperti Chen dan Xiumin hyung, mereka sangat akrab meski tidak harus memiliki hubungan seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan.

Aku masih duduk diam sama seperti satu setengah jam yang lalu, sejak Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendiri. pikiran ku penuh dengan bayangan Chanyeol. Aku seperti telah menjebloskan orang yang tidak bersalah ke penjara. Rasa bersalah ku pada chanyeol semakin besar sama seperti angin yang membawa salju terbang menutup permukaan tanah. Semakin tebal.

Saku jaket ku bergetar. Aku mengambil handphone, melihat layarnya. Oh sehun.

"halo"

"_hyung, kau masih disana? Apa sudah selesai bertemu dengan orang itu?"_

"sudah."

"_hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ ada kekhawatiran pada nada suaranya.

"ya."

"_kita pulang sekarang? Oh sebentar hyung. Perlu aku bantu?"_ Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang_. "sama-sama. Hyung, aku jemputnya?"_

"tidak perlu. Aku saja yang menemuimu. Kau masih dimini market disebrang jalan?" aku berdiri. Maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

"_ya. oh aku bisa melihatmu dari sini_." Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Dia sedang bersama seseorang.

"biar aku tebak, kau berkencan?"

"_tidak. Aku sendiri."_

"disampingmu. Itu siapa?"

"_bukan siapa-siapa, hyung."_

"dia terus melihatmu kkk"

"_sudahlah. Cepat kemari aku traktir mi instan"_

"baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya."

Aku sampai didepan minimarket. Pintunya terbuka otomatis. Seseorang yang aku lihat bersama Sehun tidak lama tadi keluar dari sana. Kerudung jaketnya naik keatas kepalanya. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan perawakan tubuh orang tadi. Terlalu imut dikatakan laki-laki dan terlalu besar untuk dikatakan perempuan. Ntah lah.

"Hyung! Disini." Aku menoleh. Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahku. Ada dua gelas mi instan diatas mejanya. "untukmu." Didorongnya salah satunya kearahku. Aku memegang gelasnya. Merasakan hawa panas yang muncul disekitar permukaannya. "untuk menghangatkanmu."

"terimakasih." Aku membuka penutupnya. "orang yang bersamamu tadi, siapa?"

"aku tidak kenal. Dia susah payah ingin mengambil tisu gulung yang letakknya dirak paling atas, sedangkan tinggi jangkauan tangannya tidak sampai. Maka dari itu aku membantu mengambilnya. Aku kasihan melihat perempuan dalam kesulitan."

"oh dia perempuan?"

"sepertinya begitu."

"yaampun...adikku ini baik sekali..sudah tampan, keren, kaya, baik pula kkk" aku mencubit pipi kirinya gemas.

"sudahlah hyung.."

"kkk ayo makan. Selamat makan."

* * *

27 Des 13 : 15.30

Aku dan Chanyeol berada dikelas yang sama kali ini. tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol lebih memilih menjaga jarak denganku. Aku duduk dibaris nomor dua dari depan. Sedangkan Chanyeol seperti biasa duduk di barisan paling belakang. Selain tinggi badannya yang mengganggu pandangan mahasiswa lain, dia suka sekali usil saat kelas berlangsung.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku menolak perasaan chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya dimalam Natal, aku sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan chanyeol. dikelas dia hanya serius mendengarkan materi. setelah kelas selesai Chanyeol memilih untuk langsung pulang atau berlatih di camp bersama Suho hyung. Tidak ada lagi kata 'Baekki' tidak ada lagi cengiran bodoh, tidak ada lagi telepon, sms, ucapan selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam dan tidak ada lagi hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan padaku.

Kelas hukum kesehatan hari ini benar-benar hanya untuk mengisi absen. Sudah satu jam lebih guru Kim menjelaskan tapi buku catatanku masih saja kosong. Hanya menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri dan bolpoin yang menganggur ditangan kanan. Pikiranku hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Seperti ada yang kurang dari hidupku. Belebihan? Memang. Sebenarnya malu mengakuinya tapi yah menang seperti itu kenyataannya. Aku menoleh ke barisan belakang.

"niel, pinjam penghapus." Tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol. oh dia melihatku! Walau...hanya dua detik.

'Chanyeol lihat aku...aku disini..' Batinku memanggil manggil. Baru kali ini aku sependapat dengannya.

Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan layar proyektor.

"ini, Baek." Aku menerima penghapus dari Juniel. Mataku tidak lepas dari chanyeol. "hadap depan, Baek."

Oh! Chanyeol melihatku lagi. Batin menari-nari. Bibirku bergerak sedikit. Ingin sekali memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun." Juniel melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mataku.

"ah ya, terimakasih."

21.49

Mataku pedih, kepalaku pening. Mengerjakan laporan praktikum tidak ada habisnya. Memijit tulang hidungku aku pikir bisa mengurangi rasa pegal pada mataku. aku berbaring diranjang, memeriksa handphoneku. Tidak ada satu pesanpun masuk seperti malam-malam biasanya. Chanyeol selalu meninggalkan pesan setelah jam makan malam dan menelpon dijam seperti ini. minimal hanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Dan entah kenapa hal kecil seperti itulah yang membuat aku merasa kehilangan keberadaan Chanyeol meski Chanyeol ada didepan mataku.

Aku membuka kotak masuk. Membaca kembali pesan-pesan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan sebelum Natal malam itu. Perasaan seperti ini sebernarnya hanya rasa bersalah atau menyesal telah menolak Chanyeol? aku tidak mengerti. Yang pasti aku sangat kehilangan sosok Chayeol.

* * *

28 Des 13 : 17.18

Aku dan teman-teman paduan suara yang lain sedang bersiap-siap. Minah sibuk merengek karena Kai datang dengan kabar buruk. Eyelinernya luntur bersama dengan airmatanya yang jatuh mengalir ke kedua pipinya. D.O tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit karena sakit dan harus menjalani operasi usus buntu. Minah memeluk lenganku. Mengusap-usapkan hidungnya sambil terisak. Siap atau tidak aku dan Minah akan tampil duet. Dan tanpa persiapan.

19.20

Sepuluh menit lagi. Minah menggenggam tanganku. Meremasnya dengan kuat. Aku tahu dia gugup. Persiapan kami terlalu mendadak.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Bang Minah" Nama kami disebut. Aku dan Minah naik keatas panggung. Masuk dari bilik sisi kiri. Lampu sorot mengikuti kami berdua. Aku dan Minah bergandengan tangan. Kami seperti kakak adik. Dua pasang mata bulan sabit memandang kearah riuh penonton. Aku tahu Minah hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dia masih khawatir pertunjukan kami tidak akan maksimal.

"siap?" Minah hanya mengangguk. Kami menunduk. Merasakan suara petikan gitar mengamati setiap nada agar aku tidak salah masuk untuk menyanyikan bait pertamanya.

**Disore ini saat salju pertama turun**

**Kalau saja aku bisa menghubungimu, aku akan sangat senang**

oh itu dia! Chanyeol!

**Setahun telah berlalu tapi dirimu masih belum berakhir bagiku  
Jadi aku bicara pada diriku sendiri, "aku kesepian"**

Chanyeol melihat kearahku! Mereka semua, Poison melihat penampilanku sekarang.

**(Bangun kembali dindingnya) jika aku bisa kembali satu tahun yang lalu  
(Kembalikan hatiku) akankah kita berbeda sekarang?  
Ya, itu pikiran bodoh, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana jika**

**Jika aku bertemu denganmu, akankah air mata jatuh?**  
**Diriku yang bodoh ini tidak akan mampu untuk berkata apa-apa**  
**Katakan padaku, "selamat selamat Natal" , "hai" , "bagaimana kabarmu?"**  
**Ketika salju turun , bisa kah hati memarku ditutupi oleh putihnya?**

**Maaf aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik**  
**Natal itu hanya diisi dengan penyesalanku**

Kai menyorot handycamnya kearah kami. Sesekali berbisik ketelinga Chanyeol.

**Aku berjalan sendirian di jalan yang penuh dengan lampu , semua orang tampak bahagia  
Dulu aku berpikir kau akan selalu berada di sana seperti udara  
Tapi aku bodoh membiarkanmu pergi, aku sangat menyesal**

**(Seperti kisah klise) Setelah waktu berlalu, baru menyadari bahwa kau begitu berharga**  
**(Selalu lewat) Mengapa aku tidak tahu saat itu ?**  
**Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa sekarang telah berbeda**

Chanyeol...Chanyeol..

**Jika aku bertemu denganmu, akankah air mata jatuh?  
Diriku yang bodoh ini tidak akan mampu untuk berkata apa-apa  
Katakan padaku, "selamat selamat Natal" , "hai" , "bagaimana kabarmu?"  
Ketika salju turun , bisa kah hati memarku ditutupi oleh putihnya?**

Aku kehilanganmu

**Apakah itu air mata atau karena salju ?  
Natal itu, aku terus melihatmu menjadi lebih jauh**

**Ini sangat aneh, hanya memikirkanmu membuat air mata jatuh**  
**Air mata jatuh jatuh jatuh**  
**Aku ingin kembali kepadamu**  
**Aku bisa melakukan apa saja**  
**Bahkan jika semua hidupku hingga saat ini menghilang**

**Jika aku bertemu denganmu, akankah air mata jatuh?**  
**Diriku yang bodoh ini tidak akan mampu untuk berkata apa-apa**  
**Katakan padaku, "selamat Natal" , "hai" , "bagaimana kabarmu?"**  
**Ketika salju turun , bisa kah hati memarku ditutupi oleh putihnya?**

**Maaf aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik  
Aku hanya diisi dengan penyesalan  
**

Park Chanyeol..

**Apakah itu air mata atau karena salju ?  
Natal itu, aku terus melihatmu semakin lebih jauh**

Aku Mencintaimu

* * *

30 Des 13 : 22.00

Sudah dua hari sejak aku meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintai Chanyeol. Ya. Park Chanyeol sahabat ku sejak aku masuk perkuliahan, Chanyeol yang selalu menemaniku, Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan sudut bibir yang menggantung dikedua telinganya, Chanyeol yang selalu mengirim pesan padaku bahkan disatu ruang yang sama sekalipun, Chanyeol yang selalu menelpon dimalam hari dan pagi buta hanya untuk mengucapkan salam setiap harinya. Menelpon..bicara soal menelpon, sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidakmenghubungiku. Jangankan menelpon, meninggalkan sebuah pesan saja tidak.

Aku mengambil handphone yang sudah lama akhir-akhir ini hanya aku gunakan untuk mendengarkann lagu saja. Kasian, tidak seperti biasanyaia selalu berdering dengan riang saat Chanyeol masih kerap menghubungiku. Chanyeol..Chanyeol lagi... hahh~ aku menghelah nafas.

Ibu jariku menekan tombol kotak masuk. Kontak chanyeol berada dibaris paling bawah. Aku membuka percakapannya, menekan layarnya.

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**22.08**

**Chanyeol..**

Aku melitirik tombol kirim. Sedikit ragu untuk menekannya. Akan aku kemanakan wajahku ini jika harus menyapa Chanyeol duluan? Oh harga diri itu sangat penting. tapi yasudahlah. Demi Chanyeol. aku menekan tombol kirim. Menunggu hingga lampu layarku meredup. Lewat sepuluh menit. Chanyeol belum juga membalas pesanku. Sudahlah mungkin memang chanyeol kecewa denganku.

* * *

31 Des 13

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**05.59**

**Selamat pagi, Yeol.**

* * *

1 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**12.03**

**Selamat tahun baru, Yeol.**

* * *

2 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**14.08**

**Jangan lupa makan siang, Yeol.**

* * *

3 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**17.24**

**Selamat sore, Yeol. Apa kabar?**

* * *

4 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**19.38**

**Selamat malam, Yeol. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

* * *

5 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**21.20**

**Selamat malam, Yeol. Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku yakin belum.**

* * *

6 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**10.20**

**Dimana kau sekarang? Kelas sudah dimulai**

* * *

7 Jan 14

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**20.15**

**Selamat malam, Yeol. Sampai kapan kau mengabaikan pesanku?**

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Berhari-hari aku selalu meninggalkan pesan untuk Chanyeol namun selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak membalas satupun pesan yang aku tinggalkan. Apa pesan ku tidak sampai ke nomor handphonenya? Tapi selalu ada laporan terkirim masuk setelahnya. Apa sebegitu bencinya Chanyeol padaku? Apa selama ini Chanyeol bersabar untukku, hingga saat Natal kemarin kesabarannya habis?

* * *

10 Jan 14 : 13.40

Aku menghisap susu stroberiku. Duduk di kantin paling ujung dengan sepasang earphone dikedua telingku. hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Kris hyung...

"oh, hai."

"apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Kris duduk disampingku. Kaki jenjangnya melangkahi kursi panjang ini. menghadao kearahku.

"bisa jadi kkk. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?"

"apa menurutmu aku akan buang air dikantin ini?"

"itu menjijikan, hyung. tentu saja tidak." Kris terkekeh.

"tentu saja melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan." Kris memesan segelas es capucinno. Bukan susu stoberi sepertiku. Yang benar saja seorang Kris, si sempurna menenggak susu stoberi yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keperibadiannya. "tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"tidak, hyung. Setelah ini aku pulang."

"kenapa terburu-buru? Aku juga tidak ada kelas lagi dan setelah ini ingin mencari buku statistik. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku?" berdua? Aku dan Kris hyung yang maha sempurna ini?

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu saja tidak, Baek. Ayo!" Kris menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah kaki panjang Kris. Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untukku. Seperti Chanyeol. sial disaat bersama Kris masih saja Chanyeol yang terpikir.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Interior mobil Kris benar-benar jauh lebih keren daripada milik Chanyeol. bahkan menyamai mobil milik Sehun. Tv layar datar, speaker, dvd, kulas kecil diantara aku dan Kris dan banyak tombol yang aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

"eskrim?" Kris membuka kotak kecil yang baru saja aku sebut kulkas.

"ya." Kris memberi eskrim stoberi untukku.

"eskrim stroberi. Kesukaanmu, Baek." Aku mendongak. Terkejut.

"darimana kau tahu?"

"saat malam inagurasi lalu bukankah Chanyeol memberimu eskrim stroberi dan kau sangat menyukainya. Kau bilang itu favoritmu."

"benarkah? Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan aku mengatakannya."

* * *

14 Jan 13

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**15.50**

**Kenapa tidak masuk kelas seharian? Apa kau sakit?**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol dan selalu diabaikan. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol membolos kelas selama satu semester aku bersama Chanyeol. ini pertemuan kelas terakhir. Banyak yang dibicarakan terkait dengan ujian akhir semester. Tugas, kisi-kisi, persyaratan ujian. Dan Chanyeol tidak masuk kelas tanpa alasan.

Aku menghubungi nomor Lay hyung. Lay bilang Chanyeol berangkat kuliah hari ini dari pagi. Aku mencari Chanyeol dikantin, gazebo, basecamp UKM dan hasilnya nihil. Kaki ku pegal, aku masuk ke audotorium tempat biasa paduan suara latihan. Aku membuka pintunya. Duduk dikursi penonton paling belakang. Sambil memijit-mijit lututku, samar aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah bawah dekat panggung. Aku turun dari kursi, seperti penguntit aku mengintip dari balik sandaran kursi, menjenjangkan leherku keatas. Aku melihat kepala seseorang. bahkan aku tidak yakin itu kepala orang sungguhan atau bukan. aku merangkak mendekat. Mengendap-endap. Suara berisik tadi semakin terdengar jelas sekarang. Suara ini..seperti sebuah nyanyian. Astaga! Ini lagu The First Snow. Lagu yang aku nyanyikan bersama Minah malam itu. Aku berdiri. Mulutku bergerak.

"Park Chanyeol.." aku menyebut nama ini lagi. setelah sekian lama.

Chanyeol menoleh. Tablet ditangannya jatuh kelantai. Matanya membulat. Chanyeol berdiri. Lensa matanya bergerak-gerak.

"Chanyeol.." aku menyebutnya lagi. Chanyeol membungkuk mengambil tabletnya yang masih menyala dengan lagu yang aku nyanyikan malam itu lalu berlalu melewatiku tanpa memandangku sedikitpun. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Nah Nah bagaimana kelanjutannya? Masih mau? REVIEW DULU KALAU MAU DILANJUT ya readers ku terkasih...

**BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS :**

bubblebee94, BaconEgg, zhithaangel, lalitagale, adindafaradisa, anisarramadhani1, SeLvIe OLIF, ClouvE FC, nnukeybum, ferinarefina, Kyuu-chan, nakamura11, DuaKelinci, pacar kai mesum, ShinJiWoo920202, 12Wolf, dobichanlulu27, dewo1804, LevesqueXavier, indah sari, Kim Bo Mi, B-vocalight, AnjarW, indaahcqupp, Nada Lim, SyJessi22, GNo, aiiu d'freaky, baekhyunaa, brina0220, BaekYeoleuuu, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Novey

ada yang ga kesebut? kl ga ada namanya berarti kepotong -"

buat yang nuggu HUNHAN couple, yang sabar ya cinta saya akan mempertemukan mereka suatu hari nanti/? Dan satu lagi, saya suka baca review kalian guys. Bikin saya ketawa sendiri kkk apalagi yang suka nebak-nebak "itu yang nabrak Chanyeol si Sehun ya thor?" "chanbaek jadian kan thor?" "tao suka sama kris thor?" hahahaha saya suka respon kalian. Jadi banyak-banyaklah menebak/? Dan mereview agar saya mendapat ide baru dari kalian/?. Terimakasih sekali lagi ^^

salam cinta,

author dengan lesung pipi seperti Lay/? *dikeroyok massa*


	10. Chapter 10

hallo assalamualaikum readers~~~ kkk

saya datang lagi untuk Am I? Chapter 10. Maaf saya lateupdate. Penjelasannya akan ada dibawah ff ini T_T so langsung aja ga banyak cincong. Seperti biasa REVIEW habis baca ya guys. Siapa tahu dai apa yang kalian review saya jadi ada ide baru

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE!

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

BIASAKAN REVIEW HABIS BACA.

.

.

.

**From : Kris hyung**

**10.30**

**Baek, apa hari ini kau ada kuliah sore?**

Oh Kris hyung mengirim pesan. Tumben.

**To : Kris hyung**

**10.37**

**Tidak. Ada apa?**

Aku meletakkan handphone ku disamping kepala. Menatap langit-langit kamarku. lelah sekali enam jam mata kuliah sekaligus didalam kelas yang sama membuat pantatku yang rata ini semakin tidak berbentuk. Oh handphoneku bergetar.

**From : Kris hyung**

**10.40**

**Bisa kau temani aku makan malam? aku lapar dan tidak ada seorangpun dirumah meninggalkan makanan barang sedikit.**

Aku terkekeh. Kasihan sekali.

**To : Kris hyung**

**10.43**

**Baiklah.**

**From : Kris hyung**

**10.43**

**Aku jemput jam 3 sore dirumahmu. Kirim alamatmu.**

Aku mengirim alamat rumahku lewat pesan. Setelah menekan tombol kirim aku memejamkan mata. Menanti rasa kantuk yang membawaku melupakan Chanyeol barang sebentar.

* * *

"Baekki sayaaaangggg!"

Aku menggeliat. Kelopak mataku melekat enggan untuk terbuka.

"Baekhyuuuuunnnnnn"

Ya ampun ibu selalu saja teriak teriak seperti ini. aku mengusap wajah, mengambil posisi duduk ditepi ranjang. Berjalan mendekati pintu yang mengaduh keras karena ibu mengetuknya dengan tidak sabar. Aku menarik knop kebawah. Membuka daun pintunya sedikit. Wajah ibu dengan senyum lebar yang menempel dibawah hidungnya menyambutku.

"ada seseorang dibawah mencarimu. Apa dia temanmu?"

Teman?

"oh dia tampan sekali seperti ayahmu, sayang."

Tampan seperti ayah? Apa yang ibu maksut Chanyeol? aku melewati ibu tergesa-gesa. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Mengintip dibalik tembok. Mataku membulat.

"ibu belum pernah melihatnya kesini."

"dia Kris, bu. Kakak tingkat ku di kampus. Kami akan makan malam diluar."

"kakak kelas? Kenapa bisa seakrab itu? Ibu pikir hanya Chanyeol yang ingin berteman dengan mu."

"ibu, temanku ini banyak. Hanya saja untuk apa mereka semua aku ajak kerumah."

"ibu hanya ingin melihat seperti apa teman-teman anak ibu. ibu tidak ingin kau terjerumus dengan pergaulan yang tidak baik. kalau teman-temanmu baik dan sopan ibu percaya kau akan baik juga." Ibu membuka pintu lemari pendingin. Mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan jus jerus kemasan yang biasa ibu beli di minimarket. "ini. berikan pada Kris yang mirip ayahmu itu kkk"

"bukankah ibu bilang Chanyeol mirip ayah?"

"itu sebelum ibu bertemu dengan Kris. Hahaha." Yaampun

* * *

15.47

Aku dan Kris sedang dalam perjalanan kesalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Kami berencana akan makan malam disana. Ternyata Kris sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya yang dipandang dingin dan angkuh. Selama perjalanan didalam mobil Kris selalu membuat topik pembicaraan yang menarik meski aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aksesoris mobil, Film action, musik klasik, pesawat terbang, novel terjemahan sama sekali bukan jalurku. Tapi dari sekian banyak yang Kris bicarakan hanya satu yang aku dan Kris sama-sama antusias. Boneka. Yah, Kris memang sangat manly diluar tapi dia mengaku sangat sensitif dengan perasaannya. Kris selalu membawa boneka domba kesayangannya dimanapun ia pergi. Dan sekarang boneka itu ada di jog belakang mobil Kris dengan sabuk pengaman yang membelit badannya kuat. Oh jika orang yang tidak mengenal Kris pasti menganggap orang ini sinting.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai." Kris membuka sabuk pengamanku. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Harum parfum nya terhirup masuk kelubang hidungku. Aku bersumpah siapapun akan tergoda. Bahkan aku laki-laki sekalipun. Lehernya jenjang. Putih. rahangnya tepat berada dibawah daguku. Aku bisa saja menjilat lehernya jika aku mau. Merasakan kulitnya yang lembut dengan permukaan lidahku. Menggerakan lidahku keatas dan kebawah. Menghisap sedikit kulitnya lalu meninggalkan warna merak disana lalu...Astaga Baekhyun!

"ayo turun, Baek. Apa perlu aku gendong? Haha." Jika kau tidak keberatan, Kris.

"ya aku bisa jalan sendiri."

* * *

16.10

"Makan ini, Baek. Kuahnya gurih." Kris menyuapkan sesendok sup pangsit kedalam mulutku. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Apalagi aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun dan Kris menghabiskan banyak uang direstoran yang terkenal mahal dan enak ini.

"terima kasih, hyung." Kris tersenyum. Catat. Dia tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasa.

"sama-sama. Ini kau juga harus mencicipinya. Ini kesukaan ibuku." Kris menyumpit beberapa helai daun pakcoy tumis dengan saus yang entah apa namanya yang ditabur dengan kacang sangrai diatasnya. Aku melahapnya. Benar-benar selera kelas atas. Lezat. Apa jika aku membelinya ibuku akan menyukainya?

"wah Kris hyung, ini lezat sekali."

"benarkan? Ibuku benar-benar pintar menilai masakan." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Baek, kau ini lucu sekali."

"apa?"

"kau. Lucu."

"aku tidak sedang melucu."

"maksutku. Wajahmu. Tingkah lakumu. Menggemaskan. Aku ingin menggigit bibirmu." Aku tersedak. Kris memberikan sebotol air mineral. "aku bercanda, Baek."

"haha ya. aku tahu." Tentu saja kau bercanda. Aku hanya teringat Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya persis sama seperti Kris.

"setelah ini. maukah kau mengunjungi rumahku? Temani aku main playstation. Bagaimana?"

"tapi aku tidak pandai bermain playstation, Hyung."

"bagaimana dengan bermain boneka? Hahaha"

"haha baiklah."

Aku dan Kris selesai dengan makanan. Kami mengunjungi salah satu stand baju olahraga. Kris melihat-lihat baju basket, mencobanya lalu melihat kembali kebeberapa deretan baju yang menggantung di belakang sana. dan aku hanya memantul-mantulkan bola basket kelantai sepeti anak umur delapan tahun. Karena akutidak pandai olahraga tentu saja keahlianku mamantulkan bola tidak lama. Bola basket tadi lari menjauh dariku. Aku mengejarnya. Bola tadi berhenti tepatt didepan sepasang kaki seseorang. aku mendongak. Mulutku menganga. Mataku berakomodasi maksimal(?)

"Chanyeol.." aku menyebut namanya lagi. lutut ku bergetar. Lemas. seperti tidak ada tulang didalamya. Chanyeol membungkuk. Memungut bola basket yang menggelinding dengan kedua tangannya lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku ingin mengangkat kedua tanganku. Ingin menerimanya. Ralat, maksutku ingin menyentuh tangannya juga.

"Baekhyun." Kris memanggilku setelah selesai dengan mesin kasir. Aku berbalik. Kris mendekat. "hey Chanyeol. sedang apa disini? Kau sendiri?"

"sama sepertimu, hyung. Aku bersama dengan Yejin. Tapi dia ada diluar karena membawa minuman jadi tidak boleh masuk." Yejin. Kekasih Chanyeol? maksutku, mantan kekasihnya? Alisku bertaut. Jantungku memanas seketika saat Chanyeol menyebut nam Yejin keluar dari bibirnya.

"kalian berkencan?" mulut sialan.

"tidak, Baek." Chanyeol menyebut namaku.. "mungkin kalian yang berkencan?"

"haha bisa dibilang seperti itu." Oh malaikat, cabut nyawa Kris sekarang juga.

"tidak!"

"selamat bersenang-senang. Aku duluan." Chanyeol berlalu. Tanpa memandangku. Apa maksutnya 'selamat bersenang-senang'? aku sama sekali tidak senang saat ini.

"ayo Baek, ke rumahku."

"ya"

* * *

19.58

Aku diruang tamu rumah Kris. Rumahnya besar dengan dinding yang dominan dari kaca. Teras dan kolam renang bisa aku lihat dari sini. Aku mendongak, mengikuti tinggi pilar yang menyangga lantai dua. Oh atapnya juga terbuat dari kaca dengan lampu gantung besar yang indah dibawahnya. Disana ada tangga yang melingkar ,menghubungkan antara lantai dua dan lantai yang aku pijak sekarang. Kris keluar dari kamarnya, membawa sekeping CD film yang ia janjikan untuk kami tonton bersama.

"kau ingin teh? Kopi? Susu stroberi?..."

"air putih saja, Hyung. Dengan beberapa es balok."

"baiklah."

Kris memutar badan. Berjalan tegap seperti supermodel amerika dengan karpet merah disetiap langkahnya. Oh aku baru sadar, Kris mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih yang transparan. apa itu pakaian yang biasa orang kaya gunakan bahkan hanya untuk menonton film dirumah? Oh Kris jika tujuanmu menarik perhatianku, itu berhasil.

"ini." Kris keluardari dapur. Membawa gelas berisi es balok ditangan kiri dan sebotol air putih ditangan kanannya. Berjalan dengan tenang. Pundaknya bergerak-gerak. Menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang.

"o-oh. Terimakasih."

Kris menungging membelakangiku. Memutar film yang akan kami tonton bersama. Sialan. Pantat Kris. Pergilah dari sana.

"yap. Sudah dimulai." Kris duduk disampingku. mengangkat lengan kanannya kebelakang pundakku.

Hampir satu jam kami berada di posisi yang sama. Bahkan Kris duduk lebih dekat denganku. Jujur saja aku sedikit risi. Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Aku mencoba fokus ke layar televisi. Dan apa yang aku lihat, bencana.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Disaat seperti ini adegan dalam film semakin memperkeruh suasana. Pemeran wanita dan pemeran laki-laki itu mulai bercumbu. Sialan. Sialan! Aku mulai tidak nyaman. Aku menggeser temmpat dudukku. Kris yang merasa dijauhi mendekat. Kris menoleh. Sialan lagi!

"kenapa?"

"tidak."

"kau yakin?"

"ya."

"apa kau ingin pulang?"

"bolehkah?"

"tidak. Tunggu hingga adegan ini selesai."

Lagi-lagi sialan! Kai, Chanyeol, Suho dan sekarang Kris masuk kedaftar 'orang mesum yang aku kenal' membayangkan mereka semua berunding membicarakan hal-hal kotor seperti itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Baek?"

"ya?"

"kau pernah melakukan yang seperti itu?" Kris dengan santainya menunjuk ke layar televisi. Masih dengan adegan yang sama. Dasar tidak sopan.

"apa aku perku mengatakannya? Itu sangat privasi, hyung."

"jangan panggil aku hyung jika sedang diluar kampus."

"lalu"

"panggil saja namaku." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapannya menggoda serasi dengan seringaian kecil disudut bibirnya.

"itu...tidak sopan."

" tidak masalah jika denganmu. Ayo aku antar pulang. Sekalian aku menjemput orang tuaku dibandara." Kris meraih kunci mobil diatas meja lalu menarik tanganku. Membiarkan layar televisinya menyala.

* * *

21.20

"terimakasih untuk hari ini, Baek."

"ya. sama-sama, hy-Kris."

Kris keluar dari mobilnya. lalu jalan berputar dari depan membukakan pintu untukku.

"silahkan." Ini sama seperti waktu itu. Saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. aku keluar mobil. Mendongak menatap kris yang terlampau tinggi jika aku berdiri disampingnya. "selamat malam, Baekhyun." Kris membungkuk. Dan dengan cepat Kris mencium pipi kiriku. Dia terkekeh dengan santainya sambil berjalan masuk kemobil hitamnya yang mengkilap lalu tancap gas tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Kris sialaaannn!"

* * *

17 Jan 13 : 14.10

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**14.10**

**Kelas guru Kim akan segera dimulai. Cepat masuk. Dimana kau?**

Aku terus berusaha memberi kabar untuk Chanyeol. meski aku selalu tidak mendapat respon darinya. Lima menit setelah aku mengirm pesan untuk Chanyeol, pintu kelas terbuka. Aku mendongak. Oh itu dia Chanyeol datang. Dia melihat kearahku. Aku sengaja mengosongkan satu bangku disampingku dengan meletakkan tas ranselku diatasnya. Dan saat Chanyeol mendekat aku mengambil tas ranselku dan memberi kode pada Chanyeol agar dia mau duduk disampingku. tapi percuma saja. Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk dibaris belakang dengan teman-temannya yang usil dan tidak pernah memperhatikan materi kuliah dengan baik.

15.30

Kelas guru Kim baru saja selesai. Teman-teman segera berebut untuk keluar dari kelas ini. tapi tidak denganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol masih disana. Duduk sambil merapikan beberapa lembar fotocopyan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Oh dia berdiri. Aku bersiap berdiri juga. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke bangku ku. aku pasang kuda-kuda(?). dan tepat saat Chanyeol disampingku, aku berdiri. Menghalangi jalannya.

"kau. Sampai kapan kau tidak memperdulikanku?"

"minggir. Aku mau pulang."

"Chanyeol. tunggu!." Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membalik badannya agar menghadap kearahku. "apa kau ingat kata-kata yang terakhir kau ucapkan sebelum kau meninggalkanku di natal itu?"

"..."

"Chanyeol, jawab aku!"

"tidak."

"kau bilang bahwa kau akan mundur. Tapi kenyataanya kau menjauh dariku. Menganggap kau dan aku tidak pernah kenal. Bahkan seolah aku tidak ada. Yeol, kau tahu hubungan Chen saudaraku dan Xiumin temanmu yang gay itu? Mereka tetap berteman akrab setelah Xiumin bilang ia menyukai saudaraku. Apa kita tidak bisa seperti mereka? Hanya sebatas itukah pertemanan kita?"

"dari awal aku menyukaimu. Dan dari awal aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk hidup bersamaku. Dan setelah kenyataan bahwa kau menolak perasaanku, aku pikir berteman akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"membantu untuk apa?"

"bukankah kau bilang kau normal? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman dengan tidak berbaur bersama orang-orang sepertiku, Suho hyung, Lay hyung dan yang lainnya. Kau juga bilang malam itu, kau hanya ingin hidup normal. Tidak ingin digunjing. Tidak ingin dipandang sebelahmata, diremehkan, dipermalukan dan lain sebagainya. Maka aku memilih untuk menjauh darimu. Dengan begitu aku pikir kau tidak akan dipandang aneh oleh teman-teman bahwa 'baekhyun berteman dengan sekumpulan orang homo pasti juga homo' begitu?"

"..."

"aku pulang." Setelah beberapa hari mengabaikanku, Chanyeol berbicara sepanjang ini? lututku ku bergetar. Tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badanku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Kelenjar air mataku tidak mampu lagi menahan isinya untuk dimuntahkan. Aku memeluk lutut. Menopang kepalaku menghapap kedalamnya. Pundakku naik turun. Terisak-isak tanpa suara. hingga seseorang menggoyangkan pundakku pelan.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku mengusap mata dan pipiku yang basah. Mengintip dari balik lututku.

"astaga, Baek. Kau menangis?" Kris hyung dan Kai.

"siapa yang membuatmu berantakan seperti ini? apa kau baru saja diperkosa?" tidak banyak bicara Kris menjambak poni Kai hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"ayo aku antar pulang. Kai, pinjam mobilmu sebentar." Kris merogoh saku jeans Kai. Mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menarikku masuk kedalam lift.

"hey kau manusia gusi panjang! Setelah menjambak beraninya pinjam mobil? Tidak tahu malu!"

* * *

Kris dan aku dihalaman parkir mobil mahasiswa. Kris menempelkan punggungku kedinding(?) mobil. Jarak antara aku dan Kris sangat dekat. Ia membungkuk. Tepat didepan wajahku.

"apa Chanyeol yang membuatmu begini?" hampir seperti berbisik.

"...ya"

"jangan menangis."

"..."

"berhenti terisak-isak seperti itu." Kris memelukku. Kepalaku tepat didadanya yang bidang. Aku kembali menangis disana. "aku bilang berhenti menangis, Baekhyun. Atau aku akan menciummu disini sekarang."

Tidak bisa. Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan airmataku. Ini seperti sudah disetting untuk menangisi Chanyeol sepanjang malam.

"ya tuhan, Baekhyun." Kris melepaskan pelukkannya. Mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Mataku membulat. Isakan ku terhenti. Aku ingin segera meyudahi ini tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Belakang kepalaku pintu mobil. Tangan Kris memegangi kedua pipiku. Astaga hentikan, Kris. Kumohon.

"apa aku harus selalu menciummu agar berhenti menangis?" Kris melepaskan keuda tangannya. Menatapku seperti malaikat. Meski ia lebih cocok dijuluki devil. Sama seperti Kai. Kris membuka pintu mobil untukku. Lalu berputar didepan mesin mobil dan sempat berhenti disana. Kris hanya diam. dia seperti sedang terkejut. Aku mengikuti kemana arah pandangnya.

Ya tuhan! Chanyeol!

* * *

20.37

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**20.37**

**Selamat malam, Chanyeol.**

Aku lagi-lagi mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. dan lagi-lagi aku tahu kecil kemungkinan Chanyeol akan membalas pesanku sama seperti hari-hari sebelum nya.

21.07

Chanyeol belum juga membalas pesanku. Seperti biasa.

21.40

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk

21.58

Handphoneku bergetar. Oh ini dia satu pesan masuk. Aku berharap besar kali ini

**From : 4546**

**21.58**

**Menangkan 3BMW & 400 smartphone di pesta akhir tahun., cukup beli paket di *123# . makin banyak beli, makin besar kesempatan menangnya. Ayo buruan.**

"Sialan."

Aku membanting handphone ku keranjang. Kesal.

22.18

Handphone ku bergetar lagi.

"kali ini apa?" aku membuka kunci layar. Menekan gambar amplop yang belum terbuka.

**From : Chanyeol {}**

**22.18**

**Malam**

Jantungku melompat keluar dari mulutku. Lalu berlari-lari menuju permainan roller-coaster(?) _*okay saya mulai alay guys. sorry* _Chanyeol membalas pesanku. Ya tuhan ini benar-benar keajaiban. Meski Chanyeol hanya mambalas pesanku singkat dan lama. Tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik. oh mood ku membaik malam ini.

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**22.18**

**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku benar-benar senang kau membalas pesanku.**

apa balasan Chanyeol akan selama tadi?

**From : Chanyeol {}**

**22.31**

**Membalas pesanmu.**

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**22.31**

**Kenapa belum tidur? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?**

**From : Chanyeol {}**

**22.57**

**Ya**

Sabar Baekhyun...

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**22.57**

**Boleh aku tahu?**

**From : Chanyeol {}**

**23.17**

**Aku melihat seorang gay mencium seseorang yang mengaku normal.**

Batinku tiba-tiba muncul. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca pesandari Chanyeol.

'_kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun?'_

"tidak!"

'_tentu saja ya'_

"tidak!"

'_oh bahkan Kris dusah menciummu dua kali. Dan kau hanya diam.'_

"lebih baik kau yang diam!" dan sekejap ia menghilang.

Aku seperti dicambuk oleh pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol. seharusnya aku marah saat boleh ada yang mencium bibirku selain orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Seharusnya Chanyeol. bukan Kris.

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**23.20**

**Kau salah paham, Yeol.**

**From : Chanyeol {}**

**23.30**

**Aku harap begitu.**

**To : Chanyeol {}**

**23.30**

**Tidurlah. Sudah larut. Selamat malam.**

Dan setelah aku mengirim pesan ini Chanyeol tidak lagi membalasnya. Mungkin Chanyeol langsung pergi tidur.

* * *

3 Feb 13

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Kuliah, berlatih paduan suara, bertemu Chanyeol, memikirkan Chanyeol, mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol, pesanku dibalas singkat oleh Chanyeol, okay skip semua tentang chanyeol. pertemananku dengan Kris juga semakin akrab. Bahkan dikampus aku memangggilnya tanpa sebutan 'hyung' dan Kris tidak kebertaan. Dan kali ini aku mendaftar sebagai anggota organisasi kampus. Kris selaku ketua BEM fakultas yang menawarkan sebagai perwakilan dari UKM paduan suara bersama dengan Minah.

Bicara soal Kris dan BEM, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergoki Luhan hyung menatap sinis kearahku. Luhan kerap kali melihatku dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. apa ada yang aneh dari penampilanku? Aku pikir aku sudah cukup tampan. Dan sialnya kali ini aku naik kelantai empat dengan lift berdua dengan Luhan hyung. Hening pada awalnya. Hingga akhirnya,

"kau, anak semester satu 'kan? Apa tujuan bbergabung dengan BEM? Hanya ingin beken? Agar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Kris? Apa yang bisa diandalkan darimu?" dia berdecih pada kahir kalimatnya. Sialan. Senior sok senior.

"aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut organisasi tanpa minat dari diriku sendiri. karena Kris yang mengajukan sebagai perwakilan UKM Paduan Suara, jadi apa boleh buat."

"jadi hanya demi Kris?"

"ya. Kris temanku."

"oh bahkan kau menyebutnya tanpa sebutan hyung? Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

"Kris yang menyuruh."

"kris. Kris. Kris! Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kris, ha?!"

"yang jelas kami sangat dekat. Dan berhenti membentak-bentak adik kelas." Astaga Kris berdiri didepan lift dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan dibalik saku celananya. Sungguh keren.

.

.

.

Guyssss readers ku yang setiaaa segini dulu ya. janji deh insyallah minggu depan saya update lagi lebih banyak. ini juga dibuatnya nyuri-nyuri waktu sambil bikin tugas huhu. Jadi gabisa fast update T_T maaf.

Buat silent reader yang udah tobat saya sangat bersyukur alhamdulliah akhirnya kalian diberi hidayah(?) oleh tuhan sehingga mau mengapresiasi karya saya ^^ makasih ya saya doakan reviewers semoga dilancarkan urusannya ditahun 2014 ini. dan buat SILENT READER YANG BELUM TOBAT hayolo ga lancar rejekinya sekolahnya kuliahnya tugasnya uasnya UNnya(?)

YANG NUNGGU HUNHAN. BISMILLAH SAYA HADIRKAN INSYA ALLAH NEXT CHAP. SO TUNGGU SAJA DENGAN SABAR YA SAYANG ~~KKK

**Seperti biasa BIG THANKS TO REVIEWERS TERSAYANG :**

**ssjllf, sehvn, lalaa, Guest, kaarild, Rskbyun12, realkkeh, sehuns, sweetyYeollie, BaconEgg, rachel suliss, baekyeol93, Nada Lim, none, kyuu-chan, DuaKelinci, KyungMiie, nnukeybum, Keybin, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, desty961201, adindafaradisa, Chlara Cassiopeia, fynuknown, brina0220, 12Wolf, Ohthehun, ssnowish, ShinJiWoo920202, BaekYeoleuuu, baekhyunaa, baekggu, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, B-vocalight, Happybacon, indaaaaaahhh, anisarramadhani1, nakamura11, dewo1804, aiiu d'freaky, Jung Eunhee, CY Destiny, SyJessi22, Kim Eun Seob, GNo**

ada yang namanya belum kesebut? bilang ya hehe. sampai jumpa di next chap~~ ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Assalamualaikum reader~~~ T_T

Pertama saya MINTA MAAF karena chap 'am i?' Chap 11 ini belum ada hunhannya..saya udah buat kerangkanya pikiran/? Tp pas di buat eh jatuhnya di Chapter depan :"((((( MAAF banget ya teman-teman.. dan buat yang pada tanya-tanya di review saya akan jawab di akhir FF ini. dan di Chap ini saya hadirkan Chanyeol POV juga atas permintaan Reviewers kkk so HAPPY READING ya~ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LOH.. GABOLEH NAKAL GABOLEH SILENT READERS HARUS BACOTERS READER/? KKK

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DISLIKE GO OUT!

LIKE GO A HEAD/?

TYPOS

.

.

.

"K-Kris?" Luhan kelabakan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sementara Kris dengan santai ia menarik pergelanganku keluar dari lift. Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Bukan karena aku senang Kris menyentuh kulitku, tapi aku senang melihat reaksi Luhan yang salah tingkah. Luhan beberapa kali membetulkan letak poninya agar terlihat sempurna didepan Kris, mantan kekasihnya yang masih menjadi pujaan hatinya.

"jangan ganggu Baekhyun." Ucap Kris tanpa ekspresi. Lalu pintu lift menutup membawa Luhan naik kelantai lima.

"sejujurnya, aku kasihan melihat nasib Luhan hyung."

"kenapa?"

"yah, hidupnya seolah sudah disetting hanya untuk mengawasimu setiap hari. Apa yang kau lakukan. Apa yang kau makan. Bersama siapa kau berteman. Dia seperti ibuku."

"hahaha kau ini." Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di ubun-ubunku. Mengelusnya pelan. "sebenarnya Luhan anak yang baik. dia ramah, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang."

"ramah? Kau tidak salah bicara?"

Aku dan Kris duduk dibangku sebelah camp BEM. Aku duduk tepat disamping kanan Kris. Seperti biasa ia selalu meletakkan lengannya dibelakang pundakku.

"tidak. Saat pertama kali kami kenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, dia sangat dewasa. Perhatian dan mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Bahkan ibuku menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri."

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekarang Luhan sangat mengerikan? Terutama pada orang yang berusaha mendekatimu."

"itu terjadi sejak aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Setelah 11 bulan berhubungan aku merasa bosan. Yah jujur, aku memang orang yang tidak mudah untuk setia. Seseorang telah berhasil merebut perhatianku."

"sebelas bulan bukan waktu yang lama, Kris."

"kami memulai hubungan saat kami dibangku sekolah menengah."

"ya Tuhan itu kuno sekali." Kami terkekeh.

"ya. dan kami duduk di kelas dua saat itu. Semua terlihat sangat indah saat kami baru memulainya. Dan ketika kenaikan kelas, umur hubungan kami menginjak bulan keenam. Luhan sangat bahagia saat itu. Dia memasak makanan, membuat kue, membuat jelly dan mempersiapkan tempat untuk pesta kecil kami berdua."

"itu sangat manis."

"ya. tapi tidak setelah penerimaan siswa baru."

"ada apa setelah itu?" Kris merubah posisi duduknya. Membungkuk lalu memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku bukan orang yang setia."

"kau selingkuh?"

"ya. dengan murid kelas satu. Namanya..aku lupa yang aku tahu dia sangat culun dan imut. Kau tahu kan aku sangat tertarik dengan laki-laki polos." Kris menyeringai.

"sehingga kau bisa mengajarkan hal yang iya-iya begitu?" Kris terbahak-bahak. "orang macam apa kau. sudah selingkuh tidak tahu namanya pula."

"kami menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Luhan hingga usia hubunganku dan Luhan menginjak 11 bulan."

"lalu?"

"saat aku dan anak culun itu berkencan disebuah toko aksesoris. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan. Dan saat itu juga aku menjelaskankan semuanya. Luhan marah besar. Setiap pagi disekolah matanya merah dan sembab."

"dia pasti sangat sakit hati. Pantas saja dia selalu judes pada adik tingkat. Terutama siapapun yang mencoba merebutmu darinya." Aku melipat kedua tanganku kedepan dada. Menatap lurus kearah depan.

"lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? apa ada respon dari Chanyeol?"

"ya. meski pesanku dibalas singkat dan lama. Tapi aku sangat senang."

"hm...Baek, maafkan aku mencium mu waktu itu. Untuk ciuman di pipi itu hanya iseng kkk" Kris mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya keudara bersamaan. "dan untuk dibibir, aku sengaja melakukannya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana reaksi Chanyeol."

"reaksi Chanyeol? Kris, kau mengetahui Chanyeol ada disana? Beraninya kau, Kris sialan!" aku memukul pundaknya berkali-kali sekuat yang aku bisa tapi Kris hanya tertawa, sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan.

"hey! Hey! Tunggu... tapi dengan begitu kau mendapat pesan balasan dari Chanyeol 'kan?"

"dengan mengorbankan first kiss ku? kau harus mengembalikkannya, bodoh!"

"baiklah akan ku kembalikan first kiss mu. Kemarikan bibirmu." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya.

"hey! Kau pikir aku sepolos itu?!" aku mendorong jidat Kris dengan jari telunjukku. Kris mengaduh. Dasar. Tampan tapi bodoh. "well...Kris lihat disana. Mantan kekasihmu memperhatikan kita kkk"

* * *

**[CHANYEOL POV]**

Kris sialan. Dia pikir dia lebih tampan dariku? Tentu saja iya. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa merebut hati Baekhyun dariku. Oh Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris sekarang. Kris itu bau mulut. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu! meletakkan lengannya dibelakang pundakmu?! Baekhyun hanya aku yang boleh melakukkannya! Sialan.

**To : Kris**

**13.45**

**Kita perlu bicara. Balkon lantai 3.**

**From : Kris**

**13.47**

**On my way**

Bagus. Kris akan datang sebentar lagi. dia pikir aku takut menghadapinya. Tidak ada yang bisa diunggulkan darinya selain tampan dan giginya yang panjang itu.

"ada perlu apa?" sial Kris datang secara mengejutkan. Aku berbalik memasang mimik muka sedingin dan sekeren mungkin.

"apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun ku?"

"sorry? Baekhyun mu? Aku pikir Baekhyun masih bebas memilih."

"dia milikku, Kris."

"wow..wow..calm down, brother."

"aku bukan brother mu. Dan berhenti sok inggris."

"kau cemburu? Bukan kah kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Aku lihat kalian tidak seakrab dulu."

Aku mengumpat. Kris, andai saja kau lebih pendek dan lebih jelek daripada aku. Habis sudah riwayatmu.

"lalu kau datang diantara kami agar hubunganku dan Baekhyun semakin jauh, begitu? Itu cara yang kuno, Kris. Kita memang teman satu grupband. Tapi jika menyangkut Baekhyun kau bukan lagi temanku."

"well..well..well... , dari awal aku memang tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, ketertarikkan ku dengan Baekhyun hanya sekedar ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk memilikinya. Aku pikir Baekhyun orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara."

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyentuhnya."

"aku tidak berjanji."

"brengsek kau, Kris."

"tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihku. You know my type, right?"

"whatever." Aku memungut tas ranselku sembarangan. Melewati Kris. Menabrak pundak kanannya dengan sengaja

* * *

27 Feb 14

**From : Baekki 3**

**20.21**

**Hai Chanyeol **

Oh lihat! Layar handphoneku menyala. Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun ku!

"tenang Chanyeol...relax..harga diri. Stay cool Chanyeol.." aku menarik nafas membuangnya lewat mulut. "20.21 hm..jadi aku harus membalasnya pukul 21.00 sabar Chanyeol...kau harus membuat dirimu sekeren mungkin dimata Baekhyun."

Aku menatap langit-langit.

Hening.

Pukul 21.00 masih sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. sialan kenapa waktu begitu lama berjalan.

20.40

"ayolah...dua puluh menit selama itukah?"

20.49

"persetan dengan 21.00" aku memutar jarum jam dinding tepat pukul 21.00 "nah. Saatnya membalas pesan Baekki." Aku meringis.

**To : Baekki 3**

**20.51**

**Hai**

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Oh hell ! setelah aku menunggu waktu yang berjalan begitu lama aku hanya membalas 'Hai'?

"mengapa sulit sekali menjadi laki-laki cool?" aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Berguling diatas ranjang menanti balasan dari Baekhyun ku.

**From : Baekki 3**

**20.52**

**Aku akan menelpon. Apa kau sedang sibuk?**

Jantung ku memanas. Ia berdebar semakin cepat. Baekhyun..menelpon? ini kali pertama Baekhyun menelponku selain kepentingan tugas kuliah. Lagi-lagi persetan dengan 'Cool' aku akan membalasnya cepat.

**To : Baekki 3**

**20.53**

**Baiklah. Tidak.**

"hmm..how cool i am. kkk"

Aku meletakkan handphone diatas ranjang. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Menanti layarnya menyala dengan dering yang bahagia. Oh ini dia. handphone ku berdering dan muncul foto Baekhyun disana dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang menggemaskan. Oh Baekhyun ku yang manis.

"_hallo, Yeol."_

"hai." Keep calm, Chanyeol...

**[Baekhyun POV]**

Yaampun Chanyeol. aku merindukan suaramu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"_menerima telponmu."_ Chanyeol..

"ah...sudah makan malam?"

"_ya. kau?"_

"sudah"

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"bagaimana kabarmu?" aku mengahiri keheningan.

"_Semakin baik." _semakin baik tanpaku?

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yejin? Kau benar-benar mendengarkan nasehatku waktu itu. Akhirnya kau kembali padanya."

"_Yejin baik seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu dan Kris?"_

"aku dan Kris?"

"_ya. hubungan kalian. Sudah sejauh mana?''_

"kami hanya berteman, Yeol. Percayalah padaku."

"_aku harap begitu."_

"..."

"_..."_

"Chanyeol, bisa kita bicara?"

"_kita sedang bicara."_

"maksutku, kita bertemu dan membicarakan tentang kita."

"_..."_

"Chanyeol?"

"_hm?"_

"bagaimana? Maukah kau?"

"_ya."_

"aku akan tentukan waktunya."

"_terserah kau saja."_

"mengapa kau begini?"

"_bagaimana?"_

"mengabaikan ku."

"_tidak."_

"dulu kau tidak seperti ini."

"_itu dulu."_ Benar. Chanyeol sudah berubah.

"..."

"_..."_

Lagi. Hening cukup lama. kami hanya saling diam ditelepon.

"_Baek?"_

"ya, Yeol?"

"_ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"_

"aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu."

"_..."_

"baiklah, sudah larut. Aku akan tutup teleponnya."

"_ya."_

"sampai besok dikampus."

"_sampai besok."_

"selamat malam."

"_malam."_

"selamat tidur, Yeol."

"_selamat tidur, Baek."_

"..."

"_..."_

"aku akan tutup teleponnya, Yeol." Katakan jangan tu-

"_baiklah."_ -tup teleponnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan berat hati menekan tombol merah di layar handphoneku.

"aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

* * *

29 Mar 14

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sejak Natal akhir tahun kemarin, sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun kejadian yang melekat di pikiranku. Seperti biasa hanya chanyeol yang selama ini memenuhi otakku. Apa kabar Chanyeol? dimana Chanyeol? sudah makan kah dia? Apa Chanyeol makan dengan baik? bagaimana dengan belajarnya? Aku tahu dia tidak lebih pintar dariku. Aku pikir Chanyeol butuh bimbingan belajar bahkan di bangku kuliah sekalipun. Chanyeol tidak bodoh, Chanyeol hanya malas dan lebih suka bermain game daripada harus menghadap layar komputer untuk mengetik banyak laporan. Aku tersenyum setiap mengingat cengiran bodohnya yang menggantung dikedua telinganya. Tingkahnya yang panik secara berlebihan jika aku tersandung dilapangan olahraga waktu itu sangat menghibur dan menghilang rasa sakit dikaki ku.

Ya tuhan Park Chanyeol kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku merindukan mu. aku tidak peduli kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menempeli ku setiap hari, Berisik ditelinga ku setiap dosen menerangkan materi dikelas, menganggu ku dengan meniup-niup tengkukku, menyuapi ku dengan penuh perhatian. Brengsek, aku mencintaimu.

* * *

12 April 14

Sehun sedang sibuk menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya menghadapi ujian nasional disekolah. Sehun adalah sepupuku yang paling rajin dan penurut. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Setiap hari Sehun datang kerumah sepulang sekolah hanya untuk memintaku memeriksa pekerjaannya disekolah.

16.45

"hyung, aku lelah. Kita istirahat?"

"baiklah. Pergilah mandi. Aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja."

"apa kita tidak belajar lagi?"

"kepalamu itu terbuat dari apa Sehunie. Meski ujian mu sebentar lagi. jalan-jalan juga sangat diperlukan."

"baiklah. Aku mandi sekarang."

Oh Sehun yang penurut. Kkk

18.25

Aku dan Sehun ada dilantai 3 pusat perbelanjaan. Hari ini Sehun ulang tahun. Aku akan membeli sebuah baju untuk hadiah ulang tahun sehun. Sangat menyenangkan memberi hadiah untuk orang yang disayangi.

"Sehun-ah. Coba pakai baju ini. apa kau menyukai denim seperti ini?"

"ini bagus, hyung. Keren."

"cobalah."

Sehun masuk keruang ganti. Aku menuggu Sehun sambil memilih-milih t-shirt. Tidak lama Sehun muncul dengan denim yang aku pilih. Oh dia sangat tampan dan keren. Warna denim biru muda dengan kulit sehun yang putih, sangat cocok. Bening.

"yaampun Sehun lihat dirimu. Itu sangat cool, kau tahu? Tersenyumlah sedikit.. agar ada seseorang yang tertarik padamu."

"tidak tersenyum pun banyak yang suka, hyung." Apa dia sedang bercanda? Tapi raut wajahnya sama saja.

"kkk dasar. Lepaskan bajunya. Aku akan membelinya untukmu."

"hyung?"

"sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu." aku tersenyum. Menampilkan mata bulan sabitku. Sehun juga tersenyum. Oh adik sepupuku yang manis. Sehun memelukku.

"terima kasih, hyung. Hanya kau saudara yang mengingat ulang tahunku."

"kkk Chen tidak mengingatnya?"

"orang tua itu, aku yakin dia sudah pikun." Kami tertawa.

* * *

19.10

"hyung, aku mau ketoilet."

"ya. jangan lama-lama. Makanannya sudah hampir datang."

"ya."

Aku dan Sehun sedang di salah satu foodcourt. Sehun menraktirku makan malam kali ini. sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya untukku memang saudara yang baik. aku sangat beruntung memiliki Sehun yang tampan, baik, rajin, pintar dan keren dalam satu kemasan. Kkk

"hyung!" Sehun berlari kecil menghampiriku terburu-buru. "kau ingat seseorang di minimarket saat itu?"

"tidak. siapa?"

"itu...dimalam natal. Aku mengantarmu ke taman kota dan aku menunggumu di sebuah minimarket."

"oh ya. kenapa?"

"kau masih ingat dengan seseorang yang kau lihat sedang berada disampingku?"

"maksutmu seseorang yang kau bantu mengambilkan tissu di rak paling atas itu?"

"ya!"

"ada apa dengannya?"

"dia baru saja keluar dari toilet laki-laki, hyung!"

"hey! Pelankan suara mu, Sehun!"

"oh maaf. Apa dia salah masuk toilet?"

"dia bukan laki-laki?"

"tentu saja bukan, hyung! Dia sangat cantik. Wajahnya putih rambutnya pink ke abuan. Ah bagaimana mengambarkan warna rambutnya ya? itu sangat cantik dan cocok dengan warna kulitnya."

"hey, Sehunie.. kau begitu memperhatikannya. Kau menyukainya?kkk"

"tentu saja aku sangat mengetahuinya. Saat aku ingin masuk toilet, dia hendak keluar. Wajahnya tepat dibawah daguku. Dia sangat imut, kau tahu?"

"ya..ya.. aku tahu darimu sekarang kkk"

"hey hyung, aku serius.."

"baiklah. Aku jadi penasaran dengan perempuan yang kau bilang cantik dan imut itu."

"aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi."

* * *

2 Mei 14

Aku menghela nafas. Mataku memerah karena terlalu lama menatap layar komputer. Masih banyak tugas yang perlu dikerjakan. Laporan praktikum baru, laporan yang baru saja direvisi, tugas makalah, latihan soal, dan Chanyeol adalah daftar masalahku saat ini.

16.45

Ibu berteriak dari lantai bawah. Entah bagaimana perasaan ayah yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil mengamati berita ditelevisi. Aku menginjak satu demi satu anak tangga dengan lesu. Kepalaku pening. Pandangan mataku masih kabur. Cahaya dikamarku redup sedangkan diluar sangat terang. Ibu pergelangan tanganku menuju dapur. Ibu seperti ingin merencanakan sesuatu denganku tanpa sepengetahuan ayah. Bibir ibu bergerak-gerak. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya agar ayah tidak mendengar.

"tanggal enam mei nanti kau akan berulang tahun 'kan?"

"ya."

"ibu akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"bukankah itu selalu kau lakukan setiap tahun, bu?"

"tidak. Tidak. Ini berbeda. Kali ini kau akan merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu disini." Teman-temanku?

"..."

"katakan sesuatu. Jangan melihat ibu seperti itu...ibu jadi malu." Oh ya tuhan.

"lalu?"

"ajak semua teman-temanmu kemari saat ayahmu tidak ada. Dan ibu akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pestamu kau tinggal bersenang-senang. Ini selalu ingin ibu lakukan. Seperti pesta anak remaja di barat sana bukan? pasti akan menyenangkan, sayang." Ibu bergelayut manja dilengan bajuku. Senyumnya cerah seakan rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar nanti.

Tapi siapa saja yang akan aku undang nanti? Chanyeol? sial hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol sedang tidak baik. Kris? Ibuku pasti heboh sendiri. Kai? D.O? Suho? Lay? Xiumin? Oh mereka semua adalah temanku yang tidak ibu harapkan jika ia tahu mereka semua adalah Gay.

"baiklah. Aku akan coba mengundang teman-teman terdekatku saja."

* * *

5 May 14

09.20

"Kris! Kemari sebentar."

"ada apa Baek? Kau baru saja selesai kelas?"

"ya. baru saja. Begini, besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Ibu bilang aku boleh mengundang beberapa teman untuk makan siang bersama besok dirumahku. Apa kau sanggup?"

"kau berulang tahun besok? Tentu saja aku akan datang, Baek. Kabari aku aku akan datang segera."

"kkk baiklah. Terimakasih. Sampapi jumpa besok."

12.20

"Suho hyung! Tunggu sebentar. Suho hyung!" aku berjalan cepat dibelakangnya. Menepuk pelan pundak Suho. Ia berbalik.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa terburu-buru?"

"maaf menganggu. Begini, besok adalah hari ulangtahun ku. jika kau tidak sibuk bisakah kau dan teman-teman poison datang kerumahku untuk makan siang bersama? Ibuku sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

"benarkah? Wah pasti sangat menyenangkan merayakan ulang tahun. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi teman-teman poison." Seperti biasa Suho selalu tersenyum diakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"kau juga boleh membawa kekasihmu, kkk."

"Lay?"

"apa kau punya kekasih lain?"

"hahaha tentu saja tidak. Aku akan membawa istri dan anak-anakku di acara ulangtahunmu, Baek." Suho hyung memang sangat ramah.

"baiklah, sampai besok."

14.20

"kai?"

"oh Baekhyun imut. Ada apa?"

"kebetulan kita bertemu. Apa Suho hyung mengatakan sesuatu tentang ku padamu?"

"oh haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"hmm..ya."

"dia bilang kau imut dan menggemaskan." Bodoh.

"bukan itu.. baru-baru saja.."

"hm.." Kai nampak berfikir "oh oya! Tadi saat aku sedang ada kelas Suho hyung mengirim pesan. Katanya kau mengundang kami diacara ulang tahunmu. Benarkah? Besok jam berapa?"

"aku akan mengirim pesan nanti."

"baiklah. Baekhyun-ssi.."

"ya?"

"boleh aku mengajak kekasih ku?"

"D.O? tentu saja."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan datang. Sampai jumpa besok."

14.58

Aku meneguk jus stroberi. Duduk dikursi kantin sendirian seperti anak hilang.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" aku menoleh. Seseorang memanggilku.

"ya?" siapa orang ini.

"hey kau tidak mengenalku?" dia menunjuk hidungnya. Ya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu.

"apa kita pernah bertamu sebelumnya?"

"ya Tuhan Baekhyun-ssi ini aku. Tao. Teman sekelas sepupumu, Chen."

"yaampun, Tao. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan warna rambut itu haha. Duduklah. Temani aku. Diaman Chen?" Tao benar-benar sangat berbeda. Rambutnya yang hijau menyala dan tindik di telinganya semakin banyak. Seperti seseorang.

"benarkah? Aku rasa juga begitu kkk. Chen sedang bersama Minah di basecamp. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan."

"ah Tao-ssi. Kebetulan kau disini. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ibuku sangat ingin merayakannya."

"kau yang berulang tahun kenapa ibumu yang ingin merayakannya? Ibumu sangat lucu, Baek haha."

"begitulah ibuku. Jika kau bersedia maukah kau datang ke acara kami? Ibuku mengajak kita makan siang bersama dirumah."

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kris juga datang." Lihat sekarang Tao memerah.

"hey kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"aku pikir kau akan tertarik. Kkk"

"haha baiklah aku akan datang."

"boleh aku meminta nomormu? Aku akan menghubungimu besok."

[Chanyeol POV]

23.45

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Tanpa Suho hyung beri tahu tentu aku lebih tahu. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak langsung mengundangku? Kenapa harus lewat Suho hyung atas nama Poison pula. Dan masalah hadiah ulang tahun..hadiah apa yang perlu aku berikan untuk Baekhyun? Baju? Topi? Jam tangan? Sepatu? Eyeliner super waterproof? Bando telinga kelinci dengan baju seksinya? Yatuhan Baekhyunku akan sangat menggemaskan! Kkk

Handphoneku berdering. Aku melihat layarnya. Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun ku!

"_Yeol? Maaf menggangggu tidurmu."_

"tidak. Aku belum tidur."

"_apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?"_

"memikirkan sesuatu."

"_ah.."_

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur juga?"

"_memikirkan mu."_ Baekhyun..memikirkanku?

"apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"_banyak sekali."_

"oh.." sialan jantung ku berdebar-debar. Aku kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"_besok adalah hari-"_

"ulang tahunmu?"

"_ya."_

"kau mengetahuinya?"

"ya. dari Suho hyung." Oh maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku gengsi mengakuinya.

"_oh.."_

"tidurlah."

"_bisa tunggu beberapa menit lagi?"_

"untuk apa? Ini sudah larut."

"_kumohon."_ Berhenti memohon, Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Sampai tengah malam. setelah itu pergi tidur."

"_ya."_

"..."

"_apa kau makan dengan baik hari ini?"_

"ya."

"_bagaimana dengan tugas mu? apa semua terselesaikan?"_

"belum. Malas."

"_aku sudah menduga."_

"konsultasi dengan asisten laboratorium sangat membosankan."

"_kau bisa minta tolong pada teman yang sudah menguasainya." Kau?_

"mungkin lain kali."

00.02

"Baek?"

"_ya, Yeol?"_

"selamat ulang tahun."

"_..."_

"halo?"

"_terimakasih, Yeol."_

"tidurlah."

"_ya. aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang."_

"baiklah."

"_sampai jumpa besok."_ Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu."

* * *

6 May 14 : 13.10

Ibu sangat sibuk didapur. Aku mengintipnya dari tangga lantai dua. Rambutnya diikat kuda berantakan. keringat mengalir di pelipis kirinya. Tapi ibuku sangat menikmatinya. Ibu menoleh kearahku. Ia tersenyum. Lalu kembali dengan panci dan kompornya.

"bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Sudah kau beri kabar?"

"ya. semua akan datang segera."

"yatuhan. Ibu belum berdandan! Bagaimana jika teman-teman laki-lakimu melihat ibu berantakan seperti ini. membuatmu malu saja." ibu terlihat panik. Mematikan kompornya. Lalu meletakkan pancinya diatas meja.

"pergi mandilah, Bu. Aku akan mengemasi semuanya."

"oh terimakasih, sayang." Ibu mencium keningku. Lali terburu-buru ke kamar mandi.

13.35

Aku memainkan handphoneku sambil menunggu teman-teman datang. Sedangkan ibu sibuk memilih baju dikamar. Aku mengirim pesan untuk Kris

**To : Kris**

**13.35**

**Dimana kau sekarang?**

**From : Kris**

**13.36**

**Didepan pintu rumahmu.**

Dasar Kris. Selalu tidak terduga. Aku membuka pintu utama. Kris berdiri disana dengan kemeja biru langit yang tidak dikancingkan dan tshirt putih polos sebagai dalamannya. Aku mendongak hanya sekedar untuk melihat pucuk kepalanya. Kadang aku berpikir, Kris yang terlalu tinggi atau aku yang terlalu pendek? Kris tersenyum. Memelukku dengan erat.\

"selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun."

"terimakasih, Kris."

"dimana ibumu?" hal tak terduga apalagi yang Kris lakukan hingga bertanya keberadaan ibuku?

"dikamar." Kris hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

Selang beberapa menit Suho datang bersama Lay istrinya, dan Kai, D.O junyoung anak-anaknya. Suho dan Lay memelukku bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum dan menyerahkan dua buah kotak hadiah untukku.

"selamat ulang tahun. Ini kado dari kami berdua."

"terimakasih. Kalian duduklah."

"Baekhyun hyung yang imut, selamat ulang tahun." Kai menjabat tanganku. Menarik punggunggku mendekat lalu memelukku didepan kekasihnya. "akudan D.O memberikan kado ini. terimalah."

"terimakasih banyak."

"annyeonghaseyo~"

"Tao-ah" aku menghampiri Tao. Menarik pergelangan tangannya masuk.

"hyung selamat ulang tahun." Tao memberi kotak kecil untukku.

"terimakasih. Duduklah disana." Aku menunjuk bangku disebelah Kris mengangguk pelan. Tao yang malu-malu sangat lucu kkk.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar ibu. memintanya untuk keluar. Ibu membuka pintunya. Keluar dengan cantik dan pakaiannya yang sederhana. Ibu menyapa semua teman-temanku dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Raut wajahnya bahagia. Bahkan lebih bahagia dariku yang merayakan ulang tahun. Tidak lama ibu menyambut mereka Chanyeol datang. Oh ya tuhan aku ulangi sekal lagi, Chanyeol datang! Dengan rambut warna tembaga yang dijambul Chanyeol terlihat sangat berbeda. Semakin...tampan.

"annyeonghaseyo." Kris menarik lenganku paksa. Aku terduduk tepat disamping Kris. Chanyeol memperhatikan kami. Sialan Kris.

"oh Chanyeol..sudah lama kau tidak mampir kerumah sayang." Ini dia. Chanyeol bagai pangeran berkuda yang sudah lama ibu nantikan kedatangannya untuk membawa lari ibu keluar istana. "duduklah. Bibi akan menyiapkan makanannya. Baekhyun bisa tolong aku?"

"aku ikut, Bi." Kris mulai lagi.

* * *

15.35

Aku dan teman-teman selesai dengan makan siang. Kami memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama diruang tamu. Sedangkan ibu pamit keluar sengaja membuat janji bersama ayah agar ayah pulang telat. Ibuku memang banyak akal.

"selamat ulang tahun, Baek." Aku menoleh. Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kiriku. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disamping kiriku sedangkan Kris disamping kananku. Sialan mereka berdua.

"ya. terimakasih untuk datang."

Kris hanya diam tapi aku yakin dia memperhatikan. Kris melingkarkan lengannya dipundakku dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Aku melirik Chanyeol. wajahnya muram. Cemberut dengan alisnya yang bertaut.

Satu jam berlalu. Kai dan D.O sudah pamit pulang. Katanya ada urusan yang sangat penting tapi aku tahu mereka pergi berkencan kkk Tao yang sedari tadi diam juga pamit pulang sebelum Kai dan D.O wajahnya nempak lesu apa Tao kecapean? Suho, Lay dan junyoung hyung juga ikut berpamitan katanya ingin cek studio. Tersisa aku Kris dan Chanyeol. Brengsek aku terjebak diposisi yang tidak nyaman. Sampai kapan Kris meletakkan tangan kirinya dipundakku dan tangan kanannya dipahaku?

"aku pamit." Chanyeol berdiri. Merapikan jaketnya lalu berbalik menghadap kami. "kau tidak pulang, Kris?"

"nanti. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Kris cari gara-gara.

"aku hanya bertanya."

"aku masih ada keperluan dengan Baekhyun. Benar begitu, Baek?" Kris menoleh padaku.

"apa?"

"oh Baekhyun memang pelupa kkk. Sudah sana kau pulang saja duluan." Kris menjentik-jentikkan jerinya.

"kalian hanya berdua dirumah ini."

"lalu?"

"lalu kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."

.

.

.

KYAAAA READERRRRRSSS SAYA KOK RASANYA HINA BANGET BIKIN INI FF UDAH LATE UPDATE TAPI CUMA SEGINI JADINYA T_T

SAYA HARAP KALIAN MENGERTI **#AUTHORPENGENDIMENGERTI/?** SAYA LAGI UAS DAN DEADLINE LAPORAN MENUMPUK JD WAKTU BUAT NGETIK DAN MENUMPAHKAN IDE JADI SEDIKIT HUHU /?

SO HOW ABOUT THIS CHAP? COMENT OKAY? **YANG GA REVIEW SAYA GA JAMIN CHAP DEPAN NONGOL LAGI /SMIRK/**

QUESTION & ANSWER :

**Kris melulu ih, kapan ChanBaek nya? **

Sabar ya cintaa ini bagian dari konflik cerit abiar ga monoton hehe

**Kok pergerakan Tao lambat ya?**

Hehe maaf ya sayang kita lebih fokus ke kisah percintaan ChanBaek. Jd yang lain Cuma slight aja, mian

**Kenapa Chanyeol tiba tiba bales sms Baek?**

Kejawab di chapter ini ya..karena dia cemburu sama Kris.

**Kris deketin baek ada alesan?**

Terjawab sudah kan dichap ini? kkk

**Author menjuungkir balik perasaan saya!**

Aduh maaf...sakit ga? Kkk :P

**Luhan kok antagonis? Hunhan pertemuin dong..**

Kejawabkan di chap ini hehe..sabar ya sayang besok pasti ketemu ;)

**Chanyeol Side?**

Saya hadirkan Chanyeol POV sesuai permintaan kamu ;)

**Kurang puas, update kilat, panjangin lagi.**

Puasin please :"( wkwk sebisa mungkin saya usahakan. Saya jug alagi uas. Doakan saya lancar.

**Kenapa Luhan sama Kris? Kris sama Tao aja.**

Udah baca Chap dari awal belum cinta? Kkk kl itu..sabar ya ;)

**Chapter pendek. Ngegantung tbc nya**

Masa pendek? :C saya ngetik perasaan udah panjang kaya anu Kris(?) tbc ngegantung? Kl itu sih sengaja saya selalu buat gitu biar readers penasaran sm kelanjutannya.

**Jadi Baekhun suka Chanyeol? kapan ngaku sih Baek...**

Hm...hhmmm...nggggg

**Kenapa harus hunhan? Fokus Chanyeol thor.**

Baby...baby...baby...FF ini exo couple sebisa mungkin saya usahakan memberi part pada setiap couplenya. Lagipula saya juga ga nyangka banyak banget yang HUNHAN Shipper disini. Jadi ya sekalian saya beri part hunhann di ff ini. thank you masukannya btw ^^

**Alurnya emang dibuat lambat ya?**

Iya beb, saya suka menceritakan kejadian secara perlahan dan lumayan detail, mungkin kesannya lambat banget ya? okay maafkan saya saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi. namanya juga belajar kkk.

**Kris seenak nya nyium Baekhyun!**

Kalem Chingu...just kecup kok not kulum XD wkwk

**FF ini serasa cepat sekali bacanya.**

Wah syukurdeh..berarti saking asyiknya baca sampe ga kerasa ya? kkk xP

**Thor gue pengen banget bantu bikinin tugas ko biar bisa lanjutin FF lagi sampai final.**

Oh saya terharu sekali :') monggo monggo bantu silahkan..kalo perlu gantiin saya UAS sekalian kl bisa wkwk XD

**Thor boleh gak kalo Sehun suka dulu sama Baekhun?**

Sayangku cintaku pujaan hati Lee Sooman...(?) Sehun kan adik sepupu Baekhun..hayo udah baca Chap sebelum sebelumnya belum? ^^

**Itu 3 feb 13 maksutnya 3 Feb 14?**

Iya Beb! Makasih udah ingetin :')

**Berhenti memanggil Kris "gusi panjang" **

Okay Mrs Wu. mungkin GinDrong tidak buruk, gigi gonndrong(?) *dihajar massa*

**LAST BIG THANKS TO YOU GUYS :**

Chekaido, Saki 137, Kyuu-chan, Fabs Ryuu, babybyunsoo, Baby ChanBaek, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Rrwijayant Re, faw, Guest, istri chanyeol, indah sari,  .agustin, LuXiaoLu, ShinJiWoo920202, baekhyunaa, ferinaref1, CY Destiny, nnukeybum, chlara Cassiopei, hunhanloveme, vephoenix, none, briesies, fyunknown, aiiu d'freaky, Keybin, 12Wolf, B-vocalight, Ohthehun, Fujoshii G, Kim Bo Mi, BaekYeoleuuu, Kim Eun Seob, dewo1804, adistiii, rismaardilla92, Novey, AheeChanbaek, mrsbyun, annonimous, chanchan10, Guest, adindafaradisa, DuaKelinci, park soohee, Rskbyun12, salmaknae, DarkLiliy, realkkeh, Riyoung17, baekggu, wendyseokma, ViaLarasari, indaaaaaahhh, Nada Lim, SeLvIe OLIF, OpenDoors29, SyJessi22, GNo, brina0220, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Jung Eunhee, nakamura11, Lightsyn, fySugar-Free

**YUP ADA YANG GA KESEBUT? MAAF YA KL KELEWATAN ATAU KEPOTONG DR PIFAK FFN NYA KADANG SUKA GITU :( **

**KEEP REVIEW YA GUYS SIAPA TAHU IDE KALIAN IKUT NYANTOL DI FF DEPAN :D MANHI REVIEW JUSEYOOO/? Kkk**

**For Mrs Wu terima kasih banyak kau berjasa mengoreksi typo ku kali ini xD**


End file.
